


[AMA]The heir of Camelot 第二部

by qilibali



Series: 卡梅洛特之继承人 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female!Arthur, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 80,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qilibali/pseuds/qilibali
Summary: 亚瑟终于发现了梅林的秘密，一切都变得不一样起来。
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: 卡梅洛特之继承人 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651888
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然他在本篇有性转情节，但亚瑟还是男人！！

阿比盖尔回到家找不到哈珀。她叮嘱过当她在地里干活的时候，这孩子最好待在家里——虽然他已经十岁，这个年纪的穷苦人家孩子早就当家了，但哈珀天生不是一个农民；她儿子喜欢雕刻木头、摆弄炭条木灰、拼一些难以辨认的树叶动物来考验她的眼力，他对自然和生命的热情更胜过用镰刀割草用锄头刨地更别提宰杀牲畜。也许他以后会当一位吟游诗人就像他的名字，或许应该送他去学医，母亲无奈地想。

“哈珀？”她在壁炉里发现了晚饭，这孩子是煮好粥后出去的，“哈珀你赶紧出来！天晚了不要去森林里！”她寻到院子，不远处就是黑黝黝的林子，这孩子不会又是因为什么受伤的动物滞留在那儿了吧。

“妈妈！”

“哈珀？亲爱的？”她喊道，但迟迟得不到回复，心急之下什么也没带就跑了过去，难道是强盗？难道是上次的游匪又来了？还是有人又该死的把陷阱设在了靠近村庄的地方？

“妈妈，我在这儿。”哈珀找到了她，“我觉得那儿有东西。”小男孩指着树林更深处，阿比盖尔叹口气：“哈珀！我告诉你多少遍了太阳落山之前回家！你知道森林里有多危险！”

“我没事，妈。”哈珀回头看向他说的那个方向。“你快回去。”阿比盖尔紧张地抚平了裙子，她以往用来翻魔法书的手已经变得粗糙，但比以前更加充满力量。前面的确有什么，离她的家这么近她不能无视，阿比盖尔默念咒语，她借用了树枝上一只麻雀的眼睛，好在这昏暗的林子里看清楚那是什么。

一团人影在穿过灌木丛，步履蹒跚跌跌撞撞，好几次差点儿跌倒。越来越近了，阿比盖尔的手已经做好攻击准备，但好像是个女人。

阿比盖尔还没有做出反应，她身后的哈珀已经跑了过去：“是亚瑟！”

“什么？”阿比盖尔跟上去，他们很快就到了入侵者面前，那个人看到他们似乎也吓了一跳，斗篷遮住了她半张脸，她停在原地，转身打算往回走。

阿比盖尔冲上去拉住“她”：“殿下？！你怎么一个——”

来者猛地甩开她的手，力道大得吓人。

“不要碰我。”

阿比盖尔吃了一惊，她很少听到那位王储用这么低沉的声音说话。

“亚瑟王子，是我——”她上前一步，但对方拔出了剑，动作之下斗篷的兜帽滑落露出她在黄昏中也清晰可辨的金发，那的确是亚瑟。

“离我远点！女巫！”“她”凶狠地吼道，大概是看到了震惊的哈珀，阴影从郁结的面孔上滑过。然而“她”没再说什么，收起剑转身朝着森林深处而去。

“亚瑟？”哈珀很困惑，“那是亚瑟对吗妈妈？”

那个人影重新戴上了斗篷，一声不吭地消失在树影间。

“亚瑟？发生了什么？”男孩都要哭了，他的母亲沉着脸：“走吧，亲爱的，有事发生了。”

“为什么亚瑟要那样说？”孩子哭哭啼啼地被妈妈牵着走向家，“为什么她那么凶？”

阿比盖尔走着，不让儿子看到她眼里的痛苦，她叹气：“我不知道，哈珀，但那是我听说过的潘德拉贡，那不是亚瑟。”

可如果她儿子那么容易解决就好了，哈珀扭动着挣脱了妈妈的手：“不！那是亚瑟！我知道！”说着就往回跑去。

“哈珀！”阿比盖尔叹口气，无奈地瞪着儿子跑掉的方向，她并不是很担心，因为从她刚才的观察看，孩子和亚瑟在一起还是安全的。

*

“不，你不进去我也不进去。”

过了好一会儿，天都已经黑了，阿比盖尔的耐心也快耗尽，她焦虑地在院子旁踱步，听到了森林里传来如下对话：

“不。”一听就是她儿子固执的声音。

“……”听不清楚是什么。

“不要。”她儿子的回答依旧如此。

“——你妈妈在等你！”女人的声音。

“我知道，但我不会回去的，除非你陪我回去。”

灌木丛的窸窣声。

“回去！”

“不，我要跟着你。你赶不走我的。”小孩子稚嫩却笃定的音调让人哭笑不得。

好像是懊恼的咆哮声。

“哇啊啊！亚瑟是坏人要打我！！”

“我……滚！”

过了一会儿，好像安静了，阿比盖尔焦急地想要前去，该不会亚瑟真的打她孩子了吧？

“你会被怪物杀掉！”争执声重新响起。

“我不怕！”

“别跟着我！”女人的吼叫清晰可辨。

又过了一会儿，这次隔的时间更久了些，一大一小两个阴影出现在阿比盖尔面前。高大一些的那个远远地停下了，但她儿子死死地拽着斗篷的一角：“来嘛，一起吃晚饭吧？好不好？来啦——”小孩子软磨硬泡的功夫令人咋舌。

阿比盖尔翻个白眼。

“我们有粥，还有腌鸟蛋和兔肉，”她陈述道，“如果殿下不嫌弃的话。”她打开院门走进去，斗篷里的人迟疑着，直到她儿子拖着“她”的手经过她身边。

“好吧，他们说你的儿子总有一天会被另一个女人夺走的，”阿比盖尔咬牙，关上院门跟着回家去。

*

饭桌上，一片安静。

亚瑟进屋后拒绝了解开斗篷，但阿比盖尔依然瞥到了那块布料下的亚瑟衣衫褴褛，而那件斗篷，其实不过是一张毯子。

大家沉默地吃完这顿晚餐，阿比盖尔拿走了空碗，“哈珀，去检查一下仓库，你的小马或许也饿了吧。”

哈珀高兴地答应了，“我马上就回来！”他不放心地对亚瑟叮嘱，提着一只桶子跑了出去。

“他很喜欢那匹马驹，”阿比盖尔在桌子旁落座，递给亚瑟一杯水，“抱歉，谢礼应该是酒，但我们没有。”

亚瑟没有动那只陶杯子：“不需要，那是应该的，你们帮了我们。”

“即使我是女巫？”阿比盖尔冷哼。

亚瑟扫了她一眼，沉默地垂下眼帘，“我该走了。”他站起来。

“你的保护者去哪了。”阿比盖尔追道。

亚瑟顿了顿，继续朝着门边去。

“你知道外面很危险，你一个人可能活不过今晚！”阿比盖尔没有放过他，“你们之间发生了什么？”

“她”在门口停下，沉默了一会儿，“我不认识他。”

说着亚瑟打开门，可瞬间门又被关上了，是阿比盖尔，“哈珀要是发现你走了又会追出去，到底要我说多少次夜晚的森林很危险？！”

“看好你的儿子！不要管我的事！”亚瑟低吼着想要再次打开门，但母亲穿着木鞋的脚抵住了门板根本不给他这个机会。王储咬牙，在“她”有所反应前，“噢难道你要杀了我？因为我是个女巫？你到底怎么了？你之前明明不是这样的！”阿比盖尔抛出了一堆问题。

亚瑟好像被这些话语刺伤了，“她”阴沉的脸痛苦地扭曲，似乎在天人交战，“请让开。”最后“她”说，仿佛耗尽了所有的力气，语气不强硬也不傲慢，只有虚弱和颓丧。

阿比盖尔愣住了，讷讷地挪开了脚，看着王储打开门走了出去。

“到底发生了什么？”女巫在门口看着那个走向森林的阴影，深深地叹了口气，回到屋内找到了几个罐子倒出里面的药粉，捣鼓了一阵子。

“妈妈！亚瑟呢？”儿子跑了进来，没看到“公主”转身又要跑出去，他妈妈拉住他：“哈珀！乖乖看家！如果你今晚还想看到亚瑟的话就不要乱跑，明白了吗？我去找他回来。”

小男孩点点头，“她，为什么妈妈你总是叫她做他？她可是个姑娘！”他小大人似的纠正妈妈的错误。

阿比盖尔无奈地翻翻眼睛，带着东西出去了。

*

当阿比盖尔找到亚瑟的时候，她先听到了熟悉的蝎子们在地面爬行的声音。森林的夜晚阴气森森，如果没有火把，这些食人蝎就会尾随而至，往人类身体里注入毒素，接着大快朵颐。

阿比盖尔举着火把朝着听起来很热闹的方向跑去，她猜得不错，有三四只蝎子正高高悬着尾针靠近王储，两只大钳子咔咔响。“亚瑟！”她喊道，看见王储抽出了剑。

“跟我走！！”阿比盖尔挥舞着火把冲到他跟前，亚瑟看起来怒火冲天：“你来干什么！找死吗！！”

“说的是你自己吧！”阿比盖尔狠狠地瞪了他一眼，挥手冲着两只靠得最近的蝎子洒出了一批粉末，“快退后！”她拉着亚瑟朝着回家的方向跑去。

亚瑟边跑边回头看，那两只蝎子好像疯了一般互相战斗起来，顾不上追他们。

他们发狠朝前奔跑，突然有一只从左边窜出，阿比盖尔尖叫了一声，亚瑟用剑挡下了一次蝎子尾巴的攻击——“唔！”那一下重击让他闷哼出声，他才想起来自己的力量比以前差多了，此刻不能硬打。

“快跑！”阿比盖尔又扔了一把粉末。

这一次，那只蝎子摇摇晃晃了一下，趴着不动好像睡着了。

他们舒了一口气，赶紧互相拉扯着逃离。

就在他们穿过一片低洼的凹地时，身后的坡上突然跃下一只庞然大物，亚瑟的反应更快，他往旁边一跃跳出了蝎子的攻击范围；而阿比盖尔就没那么幸运，她被蝎子撞了一下滚下了斜坡。“该死！”亚瑟往回跑，看到阿比盖尔站起来，举起一只手，冲过来的蝎子就卡在了半路无法前进。

她是个巫师，亚瑟停下来，不是一个需要他拯救的女人，她说不定比现在的他还强，因为她敢于只身一人来夜晚的森林。

她是个巫师。

亚瑟垂下剑，巫师都是邪恶的……可恶的……他们的善意，他们的关心，他们的笑容，都是骗人的，他们都有目的，他们利用人……他……

这一只蝎子比其他几只都要大，黑黝黝的外壳闪着寒光，两只大钳子咔嗒咔嗒地开合，高高悬挂的毒针散发着恶心的腥臭味。它顶开了阿比盖尔的魔法，反而逼得女人后退了几步。

巫师，比普通人，甚至比骑士都要厉害很多，除非人数占优，普通人根本不是巫师的对手。何况是……那样厉害的家伙，一瞬间就能毁掉一只十人的营地，杀掉所有人。那样的人，一直装得冒冒失失什么也不会！

哈，巫师，都是高明的骗子！骗子！骗子！！

阿比盖尔把手中的粉末袋子抛了出去。那只蝎子尾巴一颤，毒针就戳穿了袋子，粉末淅淅沥沥都洒在它背上。

亚瑟转过身，朝着另一个方向迈开步伐。

巫师当然会保护他们自己，至于其他人的死活么，看看莫嘉娜都干了什么！再看看——你怎么会以为他是无条件无理由追随你的呢？！你是王子！你会成为国王！即使你变成了女人……他可以把你变回来！可他说他不会……他肯定又在撒谎！可我变成女人不能当国王了对他有什么好处？难道他是莫嘉娜一伙的？他其实是莫嘉娜的奸细？可是……

为什么，梅林，为什么。

“啊！！”

女人的惊呼让亚瑟回过头去，那只蝎子根本没有因为魔法粉末而失去判断力，依旧朝着阿比盖尔冲过去。

这是巫师的诡计吗？发生了什么？一边这么想着，亚瑟的腿已经下意识地跑了起来，他重新抽出剑，在蝎子身后用力给了它的尾巴一下。

但剑砍不动蝎子的壳，只吸引了它的注意力，“跑！”亚瑟对女人吼道，直接跳上了蝎子的背，用力把剑朝着蝎子外壳的缝隙间插进去。

剑被弹开了，清脆的金属声伴随着蝎子尾巴迅雷不及掩耳地蛰来，亚瑟大叫一声滚到了地上带起一地的落叶。

他的斗篷毯子被毒针勾走了，亚瑟吓出一身冷汗，他几乎感到那冰冷恶臭的毒器从皮肤上滑过。

握紧手中的剑，亚瑟和蝎子面对面，他讨厌这些魔法生物！每次都给他惹麻烦，没有一次能顺利解决……不，这么想起来，他每一次都活下来了……怎么会？

就在他晃神的这一刹那，蝎子进攻了，亚瑟被人扑倒才躲开，“在发什么呆！”阿比盖尔把他拖起来，“振作点儿！骑士！还是说失去了你的保护者你就什么也干不了？”

“什么？！”亚瑟不可置信地叫道。

他挥剑挡开蝎子的另一次攻击，“我离开他就什么也干不了？！我离开他？！”他怒吼，“我他妈才不需要他！！”他翻滚着躲开蝎子的钳子，砍掉了蝎子一根相对来说细细的腿——全身都有坚硬外壳的这东西只有腿算是弱点了。

“是他！！”亚瑟愤怒地喊叫，“欺骗我！”躲开，挥砍，“对我撒谎！！”砍下另一条腿，“没有一句真话！！”一脚踢开撞过来的大钳子，“操！”再砍掉一条腿，“我那么信任他！！”

他控诉着，“相信他！什么事都！相信他！”他灵活地躲开了蝎子尾巴一次次的攻击，每劈砍一下都要咆哮，就好像那只蝎子就是他报复的对象，“为什么！！”

最后，蝎子的腿只剩下了一半，它发怒了，不管不顾地朝着亚瑟猛冲过来，王储朝旁边一跃，大蝎子撞在了树上，阿比盖尔不知道念白了什么，那棵树就突然咔嚓一声倒下来重重地砸在了这只瘸腿蝎身上。

亚瑟气喘吁吁从地上爬起来，但还不解气，他拎着剑过去砍，砍不动，就找了一块石头，“亚瑟？”阿比盖尔喊他，但他充耳不闻，“骗我，都骗我，”他吭哧吭哧地拖着大石块来到还在挣扎的蝎子身边，“让你骗我！”狠狠地把石头砸向蝎子的头。

蝎子的尾巴隔着树干想要蛰他，但亚瑟不管不顾，阿比盖尔只好在一旁用魔法替他挡开，王储又抬起了石头，再一次砸下去，“喝酒！”

阿比盖尔都担心王储是不是中毒了。

“又去！喝酒！每天！喝酒！我还保证！不是巫师！一开始！就骗我！”亚瑟一下一下地砸着，“相信你！愚蠢！混蛋！谢谢你！去死吧！”蝎子的头都被砸烂掉，早就完全不动了。

亚瑟累得坐在了地上才停下来，一口气一口气地大声喘，全身都在颤。

阿比盖尔扫视四周，担心会有其他的威胁，过去拉他：“先回去吧殿下，这儿不安全。”

王储抽回自己的胳膊，用手背蹭了一把脸，捡起剑收好，找到破破烂烂的毛毯一看沾着毒液又丢掉，不搭理女巫只管揪紧胸前的衣服楞头往前冲——显然故意朝着不是阿比盖尔家的方向。

这位母亲翻了个大白眼，掏出一把粉末冲着王储的方向吹了一口气。


	2. Chapter 2

亚瑟坐起来，发现四周又是一片黑暗。

“该死。”他站起来，可周围一点儿光线也没有，他根本无法迈步。上一次有梅林……他想起来，那个迤逦的梦，与他耳鬓厮磨的梅林那么真实，而醒来却不得不面对荒谬的现实。

梅林……

亚瑟又坐下来，反正他无处可去，他意识到自己是男人身体，却也感觉不到什么欣喜，反正这只是一个梦，有什么用处呢。

他就那么坐着，有一时间脑子里什么也没想。

也许梅林就是和莫嘉娜一伙的。

这个解释突然跳出来，顿时心口揪得一阵一阵疼。亚瑟苦涩地想，那个家伙，真的背叛了他吗？

他不该碰你。

他还记得找到自己的梅林的模样，满脸杀气，因为有人“碰”了他而大开杀戒，杀人……那不是一件轻松的事，梅林是个善良的人——那是伪装不出来的，他因为生命的消逝而悲伤的表情，不可能是伪装，就像曾经莫嘉娜的正直……也不是伪装的。

是有什么改变了他们，让莫嘉娜意愿弑父，让梅林能够杀人。

是魔法吗？可梅林说他生来就有魔法了，那么就不是魔法？

据说莫嘉娜也天生就有魔法，所以盖乌斯总是给她准备安神的药剂……盖乌斯也是魔法师？盖乌斯难道也是邪恶的？不可能，他是看着自己长大的，如果那个老人不是好人，那亚瑟就真的不知道还有谁是了。

他已经没有了可以信任的人。

太多疑问，太多怀疑，背叛，亚瑟痛苦地抱住头，能不能有人来告诉他，这一切到底是怎么回事？还是说，其实一切都是梦，都是噩梦。

*

他在头疼中醒来，鼻间满是肉汤的香味，他坐起来发现这是一张木板床，应该属于女人，他身上也换上了干净的粗布衣物，亚瑟带着一丝疑惑下了床两步就来到了起居室。

阿比盖尔在壁炉前搅拌着火上悬挂的铁锅，他恶劣地猜想那大概是某种巫师的魔药，可空气里弥漫着的食物香气狠狠地驳斥了他。

“亚瑟！”

哈珀跑过来，“你醒来了！”小男孩拉起他的手来到桌子边，他母亲也回过头看了他一眼，倒了一杯水放在桌上。

“为什么你们还住在这儿？这里不安全了，你们应该尽快搬走！”亚瑟语气焦躁，咚地一声坐在板凳上，在桌面撑着头。

“没睡好？”女巫没有回答他的问题，“睡眠药粉应该会让你睡得死死的才是。”

亚瑟一口气喝干了水，“你对我下药。”他阴沉地说，揉着太阳穴。

“对，为了救你的命。”阿比盖尔横了他一眼，收走水杯又倒了一杯送来。

亚瑟又喝了半杯，长出一口气，“你们到底是怎么回事？”他仿佛自言自语般喃喃道。

阿比盖尔楞了一下，继续去搅拌她的粥了，“不知道你在说什么，殿下。”

“你知道，女人。”亚瑟没好气地回答。

女主人被逗乐了，“不是每个巫师都想要害死你，公主，就像我也知道了不是每个潘德拉贡都会杀死巫师一样。”

“为什么不？”亚瑟的目光茫然没有焦点，似乎在思索着什么，“我杀了很多你们的同类，为什么不？”

女巫招呼她安静的儿子来端晚餐，哈珀插不进大人的对话，乖觉地捧着一碗粥自顾自吃起来。

“你……我不知道你这么盲目，殿下，”阿比盖尔在桌边坐下，“我们也只是人，我们有感情！”她直视王储，转而把腌制的鸟蛋罐子往他面前推了推，“哈珀喜欢你，顺便一说，我要是杀了你，他会恨我的。”

“妈妈！”哈珀惊叫，嘴边还沾着汤水，幼嫩的小脸蛋儿顿时通红。

“抱歉。”阿比盖尔笑道。

亚瑟不明所以，看看他又看看他妈妈，男孩子红着脸嘟着嘴：“我要去看我的小马！”说着就跑出去了。

“他怎么了？”亚瑟莫名其妙，可女巫却只是轻笑不回答，他只得低下头给自己舀出一只鸟蛋。

没有梅林腌的好吃。

他嚼着，脑子里蹦出的第一句话让他顿时觉得在嚼一团生蜡。费劲地咽下去，他都不觉得饿了。

“为什么你们都叫M……‘保护者’？”亚瑟用了很大力气开口，那个名字让他窒息。

“因为他就是，”阿比盖尔蹙眉看向他，“你碰到了很多巫师，很多危险，对吧？但你活下来了。几乎毫发无伤。”

亚瑟不再说话，沉默地喝着他的粥。

“你们分开了？”阿比盖尔又问道，“他怎么能允许你离开？你们应该——”

“他曾经是也只是个仆人[9]！有什么权力——”亚瑟的双手攥成拳放在粥碗的两边。

阿比盖尔瞪大了眼睛：“什么？！他死了？！”

“什么？！”亚瑟的脸上瞬间一片空白，“你什么意思？！你知道了什么？！”他猛地抓住了阿比盖尔的胳膊，“发生了什么！！”

阿比盖尔上下扫了他一眼，也不知道是不是刻意沉默了一会儿好让人为了答案备受煎熬，“那么，他，没死。”

亚瑟瞪着她，还处在震惊中。

“你为什么要用过去式？”阿比盖尔把他从一头雾水里拯救出来，“如果他没有死的话。”

呼……王储深深地松了口气：“你们这些巫师……”

“我知道我是巫师，你也不是第一天知道。他不会离开你，你们是一枚硬币的两面，最强大的先知都这么说，至少我听到是这样。”阿比盖尔有些洋洋得意，因为她觉得她看到了什么，卡梅洛特的王子身上一些别人不知道的秘密。

“我不知道什么见鬼的先知，他想去哪儿就去哪儿！”亚瑟气呼呼地回答。

“真的？你觉得没有他，你能见鬼的活下来？”阿比盖尔也没好气地嘲笑道。

“我没有，要求，那个！”亚瑟看着她，一字一句。

“你就是个混蛋，亚瑟·潘德拉贡，你是。”阿比盖尔目光直直地盯着他。

王储坐在那儿闭了一下眼睛，站起来，“谢谢你的早餐，今后有机会我会偿还的。”他说，“最好别，而且是晚餐，你睡了一天。”阿比盖尔也站起来，“什么？”亚瑟不可置信地打开了门冲进夜色里。

“亚瑟？你就要走了？”门外传来她儿子的声音，“为什么？森林里有东西！你不能进去！”

“东西？野兽？”亚瑟问道。

“我不知道……我只是觉得很害怕……很强大……”

阿比盖尔急忙跟了出去，她的儿子并不是没有继承一丝天赋，但她一直让哈珀远离魔法——就像任何母亲会做那样，保护自己的孩子免于一切危险。

“哈珀！进屋来。”她把儿子拉回身边。

“看好他。”亚瑟在一旁抽出了剑翻出了院子朝着森林跑去，“亚瑟！”阿比盖尔没能来得及拽住他，这一分神哈珀又冲了出去，“妈妈！她不能出去！”

“我知道！但那不是你应该关心的事——”阿比盖尔再次拉住她儿子，但哈珀挣扎着：“妈妈！她救了你！她救了我们！我们不能不管她！”阿比盖尔被孩子的话堵得哑口无言，趁此机会那男孩挣开了她的手，朝着亚瑟的方向跑了过去。

“哈珀！”阿比盖尔来不及为自己哀叹，只能提着裙子追过去。

*

夜幕下的森林看起来和平时没什么区别，亚瑟谨慎地走动着，但他身为猎人和战士的直觉告诉他有什么地方不一样，林子很安静，就好像压抑着某种怒气，黑压压的乌云一般笼罩着整片森林。

哈珀是对的，树叶的簌簌声昭示有什么东西在迅速靠近，很可能和魔法有关，亚瑟短暂地判断了一下，或许可以引开那东西的注意力，至少要保证那屋子的安全，那对母子……他现在只能做到这些了。

亚瑟转动手中的剑，深呼吸了几下，沉着地朝前走去。

还没走两步，一只小兔子一般的东西就撞在了他后腰上，“亚瑟！快停下！”哈珀抱住了他的腰：“前面很危险！森林很害怕！我从来没有它这样！”男孩想要扯动他，但亚瑟虽然变成了姑娘，用体重抵抗一个十岁孩子的拉扯还是问题不大，“哈珀，回去！”

“亚瑟！”阿比盖尔也赶了上来，“为什么你总是一意孤行！你自己就算了还搭上别人！”她生气极了，一把将哈珀扯过去挡在自己身后，“该死，我能感觉到……”她脸色苍白。

“妈妈……它过来了……”

亚瑟惊讶地瞟了哈珀一眼，紧张地握好他的剑，“哪儿？”

“连森林都畏惧的危险面前，你以为你能做什么？！”阿比盖尔低声喊道，焦虑地四处张望，“我们最好离开……”

“妈妈……就在前面——”哈珀孩子的嗓音细细地颤抖。

他们面前是茂密的灌木，此刻窸窣响着。

“你最好祈祷我能对付这个。”阿比盖尔说着，她的手中出现了一只绿色的光球。亚瑟见过白色的——他刚认识梅林没多久那家伙就中毒快死了，找药草的那晚白色光球就在指引他的道路，现在想起来亚瑟百分百确定那是梅林干的；他还见过红色的——这是经常看到的一种，天知道为什么那么多巫师想用火球杀他；还有蓝色……或许那不是光球，因为那不是球，而是梅林召唤的闪电，光芒耀眼简直像是撕下了一片天空。

可是，那团绿光在瞬间被突然冲散了，就像一颗板球在半空被木棒击飞一样。

所有人都没有反应过来，亚瑟也不知道这光芒突然消失是它本身就应该这样呢还是——阿比盖尔突然向一旁飞了出去。

“啊！”她撞在一棵树上，“妈妈！”哈珀扑到母亲身边，而亚瑟正要持剑挡在她前面的时候却被人推开了——他无比震惊，因为他还从来没有让人靠得他这么近而他的战斗本能却没有发挥作用！

“退后！她是巫师！！”

一听到这声音，亚瑟就不自觉地松口气，同时剑也垂了下去，然而很快他想起来发生过什么，他不能再这样信任这声音的主人。虽然一想到那个名字，痛苦就席卷而来。

梅林。

“你怎么敢——”面色阴沉的梅林对靠着树干站不起来的阿比盖尔举起一只手，哈珀吓呆了，紧紧地挨着他的母亲，瞪大了眼睛盯着面前的这个人。

“停下！”亚瑟往前站了一步。

“亚瑟！”梅林半侧身用胸前挡住亚瑟，却无意识自己把背后露给了敌人，“她想攻击你——”

“不要装作你在乎，巫师。”亚瑟冷冰冰地打断他。

梅林一时哑口无言，方才还生机勃勃的表情迅速黯淡下去，就像熄灭了森林里的一把火，之前还呼啸着猎猎风声的林子顿时安静下来。

“我……我当然在乎。”梅林轻轻回答，音色就像久未调试的琴弦，干涩而短促。

亚瑟根本不看他，一低头却看见对方手中抓着的东西——他昨晚被蝎子刺穿的毯子。他心头一动，似乎明白了点儿什么，但无法做出任何反应。他咬牙，“你还能动吗？”转过身蹲下来对阿比盖尔说道，女人看了他一眼，点点头。于是亚瑟来到她身边架起她一边胳膊支撑她站起来。

“森林……”男孩跟在旁边轻声说，“妈妈，它在哭。”

没有人回答他，他妈妈浅浅地叹口气，“殿下——”

“我把你送回去，然后我就离开，无意冒犯，但我不想和巫师再有什么瓜葛。”亚瑟冷冷地回答，吐词清晰无误。

女巫没有说话，她知道这句话不是对她说的。

森林的夜风呜呜响着，刮过树木，掠过岩石，从亚瑟身边经过，不知为何让他感觉像在谴责他，在控诉，在哭泣，让他几乎无法迈出去一步。

而实际上他们的确只迈了几步，甚至梅林还没来得及跟上，亚瑟就停下了，“有人来了。”他侧耳倾听，除了风声还有别的，经验丰富的战士耳熟能详的动静。

他们被包围了。

[9]梅林已经被亚瑟解除了男仆职务所以He was a servant是过去式，而英文里人死了以后都要用过去式，所以阿比盖尔才会“误以为”他死了。


	3. Chapter 3

“再回答我一遍，阿比盖尔，为什么明知道你的屋子暴露了却没有搬走？”亚瑟说，他们周围脚步的声音越来越清晰，四面八方都有人靠近，亚瑟松开了扶着女巫的胳膊，冲着她拔出了剑。

“我很抱歉，亚瑟……”阿比盖尔踉跄后退了几步，梅林赶到亚瑟身边，看看王储又看看那个女人，哈珀依在妈妈身侧，迷茫的灰眼睛瞪得大大的，“妈妈？”

包围圈缩小了，举着火把的猎人和雇佣兵出现在他们四周，火光把这片林间空地照得仿若白昼，没有人空着手。

“你告发了我……在我昏睡的时候……”亚瑟咬牙切齿，他举着剑转了一圈，找不都一个空隙可以突围。

“抱歉……她是古教祭司，”女人的声音颤抖，她的手揪着儿子后领的衣服，“我们不应该违背她的命令……”

“什么？你把他卖给了——”梅林话没说完，一个闷棍让他直接倒地再也说不出话来。

“梅林！”亚瑟条件反射地喊出口。

“好久不见，亲爱的弟弟，”罩在紫色斗篷里的身影穿过人群走到他们面前，“还有你忠实的梅林，晚上好。”她来到火光下，把帽子抚下去，露出冶艳的脸庞。

“现在我是不是应该叫你妹妹？”莫嘉娜笑道。

亚瑟怒视她，紧闭着嘴唇，仿佛有很多话想说但他牢牢禁锢着自己不要张嘴，这对仿若亲姐弟一般从小一起长大的人对视着，僵持着，终于，亚瑟再也受不了一般大叫一声擎着剑冲了过去——“呃啊啊啊啊啊！！”

只见莫嘉娜一个眼神，王储那瘦小了一些的身躯就笔直地向后飞了出去，远远地倒在地上，半天也没有动弹。

“谢谢你，阿比盖尔，你的忠诚会为你得到奖赏。”莫嘉娜对歪斜站着的母亲笑道。

而那个女人神色复杂地捏着孩子的衣物：“只是，兑现你的诺言！”

“我会的。”莫嘉娜冷酷地扫了一眼哈珀，继而冲着远处亚瑟一动不动的身躯抬抬下巴，“把他们都带走。”

“你会对亚瑟做什么？他是你弟弟……”阿比盖尔突然追问道。

女祭司转过身去，头也不回，“不再是了，记得吗。”

*

“梅林啊梅林。”

有人在对他说话，口气像个老朋友，梅林知道原本他们的确是，虽然后来一切都变了。

“莫嘉娜……”他嘀咕，脑后肯定肿起来了，一阵一阵疼。

他睁开眼睛，说话的人站在地牢一角，他熟悉地牢谢谢，那玩意儿在哪都长一个样子——石砌的墙和床，铁质的栏杆，疯狂的探监人。他忍着全身的疼痛努力想要站起来，却失败了好几次，最后靠在墙上坐着，一不小心就会失去平衡以头着地。

但他的努力让他能够看到牢房里还有另一个人，“她”躺在一堆稻草堆积的“床”中，趴在那儿看不出样貌。但梅林知道那是谁。与这位蛇蝎般的女巫不同，只要看到那个人的影子，无论是脏兮兮的金发还是臭烘烘的靴子，哪怕只是一片辨认不出颜色的衣角，只要看到亚瑟，梅林就能感到一阵宽慰，注意到亚瑟还在呼吸，他就无法更感谢上帝了。

“为什么每次你都能从死神手中逃脱？每次我认为你死定了，但每次……”莫嘉娜低声说着，“就好像……有什么在保护你，保护你这个冒冒失失，一无是处的家伙。或许像你这种人运气就是会比较好，毕竟……除此以外你什么也没有，对吧。”她从地牢的一角走出来，手里把玩着一个东西，鬼知道那是什么梅林仔细盯着看也没能看出来，长得像盖乌斯的药水瓶子。

她还不知道我有魔法？难道那个女巫没有告诉她？这是一个杀掉莫嘉娜的好机会，只要他的头痛能稍微减轻那么一点儿让他集中一下注意力——

“曾经我以为你是朋友，你知道，乡下来的穷小子，善良，天真，比我那蠢弟弟好多了，”她站到梅林面前，“直到你，背叛我。”一字一顿，她形状姣好的嘴唇清晰地吐出单词的每一个音节。

“我……我也不想，莫嘉娜！但……你不应该置亚瑟于险境……他没有做任何伤害你的事，他——”梅林正努力地喘气，可一股力道将他抵在石墙上，这股力量掐着脖子让他违心地站了起来，梅林几乎难以呼吸。

“永远护着他哼？所以你是为了他给我喝下毒药？为了他，都是为了他！因为他是儿子！是王子！是未来的国王！！”莫嘉娜亲手卡住梅林的脖子，“没有人在乎我，即使我也是国王的女儿！即使我比他聪明，比他能干，善解人意，我甚至和他一样擅长剑术！但谁看到我了？我只不过是个将来要和其他男人和亲的女儿！！”

“莫……”梅林的脸涨得青紫，像缺水的鱼一样张着嘴吸气，莫嘉娜放开了他，走到依旧昏迷不醒的亚瑟身边，像对待鞋面的灰尘一样低头冲着昏迷的王储冷笑，“现在好了，变成女孩是不是很有趣？亚瑟，那个高傲自负的蠢货，出生就有了一切……如果人们知道他变成了女人？如果他再也变不回去？哈哈哈……”

“你……错了……”梅林扑倒在地，他刚把肺充满空气，还没喘够气，他努力把自己面朝下的姿势翻过来，“……我们……跟随……他，不是因为……性别……”

莫嘉娜转而盯着他，那双眼睛梅林很熟悉，机敏，聪慧，不服输，和变成姑娘后的亚瑟更像了，浅浅的颜色，瞪大而显得警惕的样子，总是让梅林烦死了的眼神，不依不饶一定要达到目的才罢休，瞧，他们多像啊，真的是亲生的。

“是吗。”莫嘉娜的眼睛微微眯起，不屑地嗤笑了一声，“忠诚，梅林，是我很重视的一种品质，也尊重这个。”说着，她走过来踩着梅林的肩膀把他从侧躺踢成平躺，一脚踏在他胸口上。

“呃——”梅林捉着她的脚踝试图减轻这重量——“啪”，瓶塞清脆地蹦出来的声音，紧接着有液体落进他张着的嘴里，是莫嘉娜攥在手中的瓶子？

“咳！咳咳！！”梅林被呛得蜷缩起来，他差点把内藏都咳出来，几乎背过气去。

这时候莫嘉娜已经出了地牢，站在栏杆外阴笑着：“接下来，让我看看你有多忠诚吧，梅林，亚瑟也一定很期待，祝你们玩的愉快。”

梅林感到一阵晕眩，流进他嘴里的液体不知道有什么功效，有些许甜味，不像一般的药水那么难喝。梅林尝试呕出来，但完全徒劳，药效似乎已经开始发作，他感觉身体有些轻飘飘的，伤口不再那么疼痛，他跪趴在地牢的石砖上晃头，拼命想要自己清醒些。

坚持住，梅林，你还需要帮亚瑟逃出去……叫醒他……去叫醒他——

他四肢着地支撑起自己，躯体有些不受控制，恍恍惚惚的，全身都在发热，而胸口仿佛是一团火，一种冲动，敦促他去做点儿什么，去抓住什么……抓住……抓住什么？抓住那个……就躺在那里……柔软的……热爱的……贴上去……抱紧她……亲吻她……把她揉进怀里……

梅林一个激灵，他刚才在想什么？他在想什么！他感到胸口那一簇火苗在移动，烧灼了腹部，点燃了腿间，那股冲动现在十分明了了，再也无法忽视。他脑中全是一个人的身影，他熟悉的眼，唇，笑容，甚至最近开始顺眼起来的身体曲线。曾经在烛光中……影影绰绰从领口里瞥见的肉体……那么丰盈那么柔润……欲望的火焰烘烤着他整个人，催促他做点儿什么，就在那儿！你想要的！！

梅林不让自己看向那边，他拼命攥紧了拳头，指甲掐进肉里，他以血肉之躯捶打石壁，克制着想要朝角落里沉睡的亚瑟扑过去的冲动，不，不，不，不要。

“……唔……梅林？”

突如其来的呻吟声就像一道晴天霹雳，让梅林所有的努力都化为灰烬。


	4. Chapter 4

无法再阻止了，那道带着他名字的呻吟就像一把利剑切断了梅林的理智之线，他再也忍不住朝着声源的方向走去，一路呆呆地痴迷地注视着灰黄草堆里的窈窕身影。

亚瑟并没有醒来，他只在草堆里微微翻了个身，露出被汗水和灰尘污染的脸，那并没有丝毫阻止梅林走近，跪下来。他颤抖的手迟疑着伸出，离那脸庞越来越近，梅林死死咬着嘴唇都快出血了——他是多么想要碰触这肌肤啊，他是多么——

“不……不……梅林……”亚瑟的梦吟打断了他，王储皱着眉满头大汗，眼球在眼皮下剧烈地滚动，“不要骗……你肯……玩笑……”亚瑟呢喃着，“……我相信你，拜托……”

梅林僵住了，他伸出的手，距离亚瑟的脸只有那么一毫厘的距离，指腹甚至已经能感觉到“她”脸上细细的绒毛和那肌肤辐射出的温暖……

“亚瑟……”他痛苦地低吟，手指硬生生弯成拳头，死死压在稻草里，脸皱成一团，眼泪止不住地淌出来。

*

当亚瑟从一个噩梦中醒来，看到的就是一个跪趴在他身边，头顶冲着他把脸埋在稻草堆里哭得昏天黑地的梅林。

“我还没死呢。”王储自然而然地对“男仆”说，用他常用的嫌弃脸。

然而，他想起了自己的梦，一个背叛与欺骗的梦，接着他记起了现实，和那个噩梦并无二致。

亚瑟板起脸，这时梅林突然噌地跳起来吓了他一跳，巫师看也没看他一眼，飞速地冲到了牢房的对角蜷起来，背对他，差不多缩成了一个球，好吧一个瘦骨嶙峋的球。

亚瑟完全不知道发生了什么，他不想和现在的梅林说话，所以也问不出口“你到底怎么了”。他起身去晃动栏杆，基本上也没指望过能摇动哪根；继而在地上发现了碎玻璃，狐疑地检查了一下，闻起来像是某种药水，或许老御医知道是什么，或者老御医的学徒知道，他忍不住朝着梅林的方向看了一眼。

前男仆就那么面朝里抱着膝盖压进墙角，他似乎恨不得把自己像液体一样从墙角的缝隙里挤出去一样。一言不发，好像在因为用力而颤抖。

这很奇怪，亚瑟一直以来都觉得自己了解梅林，直到最近，他不再确信这一点，但这真的很奇怪。

亚瑟决心暂时不去管那家伙的事，他还记得自己遇到了莫嘉娜，毫无意外成为了她的阶下囚，而梅林也和他关在一起，就是说至少他们俩不是一伙的咯？巫师内部还会有不同的阵营吗？就像阿比盖尔，原本亚瑟以为她是一个值得信任的人——可为什么她在事迹败露的时候看起来那么悲伤？她好像真的很抱歉，她把哈珀搂得那么紧几乎可以掐死那孩子了——

她有儿子，她有弱点。莫嘉娜一定是利用了这一点。

这么想着，亚瑟顿时好过了一点儿，这样就解释得通了。

他又看向梅林，高挑的男人依旧对折在墙角，抖动的幅度似乎更大了，与此同时好像还在喃喃念叨着什么，声音很小，类似自言自语。

或许是咒语，亚瑟反感地想，鬼知道他们巫师要做些什么。

亚瑟研究起牢房来，敲打每一块砖——绕开了墙角，只是在靠近梅林那边的时候，他分明看到前男仆剧烈地抖了一下，然后缩得更紧了，抓住小腿的手指根根分明，每一根的指尖都掐进了裤子里，估计隔着布料都能抠出血来。

他在强忍痛苦。

亚瑟再逃避也无法忽视这个信息，梅林在忍着什么，虽然他的头埋得太低什么表情也看不见，但那双突兀得跟酒壶把柄一样的耳朵红得渗血。

王储在牢房里踱步，从栏杆边走到“床”边，其实也就三步不到的距离——又走到栏杆边，又走回去——他一咬牙，停在了房间中央，“你到底怎么回事！”

梅林绷紧的脊背可以清楚地看到剧烈的动摇，显得他听见了，但紧跟着没有任何回应，没有，除了梅林打算把自己葬在地牢墙角的行为以外。

亚瑟焦躁地原地转了半圈。

“很好！现在不打算和我说话了哈？”他晃了一下手，任其落在大腿上。

没有回应。

亚瑟眯起眼睛，迟疑不决不是他的作风，被人无视而不作为也不是他的风格，他走过去抓住梅林的肩膀：“你给我——”

话没说完，一股力量把他掀开。

“唔！”亚瑟撞在了墙上，半天没回过神来，恍惚间只好像听到了一声仿若野兽的咆哮：“别靠近我！”

“……好……很好……”亚瑟挣扎着靠墙站起，巫师，好啊，了不起。如果他的剑在手边，他一定要亲手杀了这个混蛋，亲手，扎进那骗子的心脏——直到那坏东西不再跳动，那双蔚蓝的眼睛失去色彩，他要亲眼看到……

“我就知道！！”亚瑟吼道，“我就知道你恨我！！！原形毕露了哈？！藏不住了？！你想要杀了我？！”他站在巫师身后，“来啊！！来杀了我！！”

“来啊！！！”

亚瑟在梅林身后张开双臂，怒吼着。

“来啊！！！”

可梅林捂住了耳朵，前后摇晃起来，细碎的，带着哭腔的声音透过了亚瑟悲愤的喘息，“……求你……求你……”

亚瑟愣住了。

“求你……我不想伤害你……不想伤害你……求你……”梅林抱着头，声音因为眼泪和鼻塞显得浑浊不清，但亚瑟还是听得清清楚楚。

下一刻，梅林晃动的幅度变大了，他的头一下一下磕在石壁上，嘴里还在不停地重复着“求你”，动作越来越大，每一下都能听到“咚”地一声，就在亚瑟摸不着头脑的这短短几秒里，石壁上已经留下了血迹。

“停下，”亚瑟冲过去，“你想撞死你自己吗！”他再一次抓住了梅林的肩膀往后扯，梅林以不可思议的巨大力道挣脱了他，也就是说以反作用力砸在了石壁上，发出了最大的一声响，似乎头骨在因此破碎。

亚瑟惊呆了，而更让他吃惊的是，梅林还打算再来一次——“你疯了！！”亚瑟扑过去，双手抱住梅林的头阻挡他撞在墙上，奋力把他拖离墙边，“你会害死你自己！”

“不！！”梅林满脸通红，泪水和血迹混杂在他脸上，显得惊惶可怖，他挣扎着推开亚瑟，“不要碰我！求你！！”

但亚瑟不依不挠，“魔法烧坏了你的脑子吗你这蠢！货！”他压住梅林试图挣脱的身体，把前男仆面朝下摁在了地板上，“你到底是怎么回事！！”

“不！不！不不不不——”梅林挣扎着试图逃脱，“我不要伤害他！不！不！”他似乎已经癫狂，疯狂地想要逃离亚瑟，完全没意识到自己用的是第三人称，就好像他面前的不是亚瑟本人。

“你到底是……”亚瑟困惑不已，他本能地知道梅林说的就是他。梅林不想伤害他，但有人在逼迫他。

他没有放开抓住梅林的手，无论对方怎样想甩开他，他意识到手底下的梅林热得烫人，“你发烧了？”他空出一只手去摸梅林的额头，但黑发男人才像是被他烫到的那个，“不亚瑟！不要碰我！！求你！！！求你！！！”他的脸通红，眼睛也泛着血色，修长苍白的手指揪住漆黑的头发，和血红的耳朵形成了鲜明的对比。

他这样子……有某种意义上的眼熟，也不知道为什么，亚瑟下意识地把视线往下移，于是他看到了前男仆裤裆的凸起，是了，男人兴奋的表现都大同小异。

“梅——”亚瑟情不自禁地压低了声音，但这对于一个原本就亢奋的人来说无异于火上浇油。

“不——我不想伤害你！！我不想！！！不要逼我——！！！”

梅林的吼叫撕心裂肺，破音的回声嗡嗡地回荡在这间狭小的牢室里，空气中好像什么炸裂了，直到这时候亚瑟才想起到他面对的是一个多么厉害的巫师。

一股狂风席卷了他们俩，那瞬间，整个牢室都不复存在。

*

当亚瑟睁开紧闭的双眼，风已经变得很微弱。

但眼前的景象让他惊呆了。

这是哪儿？他站起来，梅林就在他两步外，依旧紧紧抱着自己，压抑着什么。而他们身处某个山洞里，这不是最近他见过的第一个山洞，但一点儿也不阴森恐怖，苔藓和新鲜水源的味道顺着山风飘来，圆滑温润的大石头在他们身边起伏，形成一个天然的港湾，在这个石块的凹陷处甚至有精心铺好的草甸和一些粗糙的碗杯——这是某个人的藏身所，虽然尺寸有点儿小，或许是个女人。

梅林，显然是他带着他俩逃出了莫嘉娜的囚牢，来到了一个亚瑟不认识但一点儿也不讨厌的地方。

可梅林看起来完全没有好转，他依旧那么痛苦地蜷缩在一边，低声地抽泣。

亚瑟想到了风起之前看到的那一幕，梅林勃起了，而之前地上有碎玻璃瓶。

这一切都没法解释，但亚瑟并不是对此一无所知，他是一个很受欢迎的王子，他也有一些狐朋狗友，他听说过……但他从来不曾使用也没让人有机会在他身上用过……

因为他现在是女人，所以梅林可以伤害“她”，以这种侮辱的方式，这就是莫嘉娜的愿望，那个他视若亲姐妹的人，希望他被男人奸污，希望他因此痛苦。

前几天他才刚从一个类似的境况里逃脱出来——或者说被救出来，被面前这个人，这个哭着说不想伤害他而宁愿用头砸墙的人，杀了数十人才解救他于不堪的境地……

亚瑟想到了那个梦。

梦里他和梅林摩擦彼此，那么欢愉，耳鬓厮磨，一次次亲吻，一遍遍抚摸。

“做你想做的。”

亚瑟脱口而出，说完他突兀地闭上嘴，意识到自己说了什么。

黑发男人静止了，缓缓地，那张血红的，悲惨的，熟悉的脸慢慢从双手间抬起来，湿润的蓝眼睛瞪得大大的，一眨也不眨地盯着他。

山洞里光线不是很好，那眼睛蓝得深沉，亚瑟知道梅林的眼睛颜色和他自己有些不同，虽然他们都是蓝眼睛，但梅林的一直更纯粹，就像一个孩子。

而此刻，那是一双男人的眼睛，幽蓝的欲望沉淀其中，亚瑟竟感到双腿有些酸软，心脏阵阵地胀痛，让人上瘾，被那样注视，被那样强烈地渴望，被梅林所渴求，让他有些得意，有些……心满意足。

“我说，做你想做的。”

他又说了一遍，这一次，他是故意的。


	5. Chapter 5

山洞里十分安静，如果有不知情的人从洞口经过，不会认为里面有两个人正在做一些十分激烈的事。

事实上，一开始他们俩也的确没有发出什么大的响动。

梅林与平时的话痨形象完全相反，十分沉默，虽然亚瑟知道他的男仆并不像他经常说的那样像个姑娘，实际上梅林很可爱——当然打死他也不会说出来，但亚瑟没有预料到……梅林和一开始的表现完全判若两人。

就当亚瑟再一次说完那句话后，梅林水蓝色的眼睛变得更加深邃了，他咬牙切齿地从齿缝间迸出几个火星一般的单词：“你……根本……不知道……”

“我当然知道，我会帮你的。”亚瑟自负地打断他，走过去，在梅林能躲开前——作为战士总是反应比一个巫师更快的，亚瑟的手放在了梅林曲起的大腿上，比起膝盖更靠近腿跟的位置，隔着布料也能感到这具身体的热度。

即便他被传染了一般面上有些发热，但亚瑟还是火上浇油地在大腿上拍了拍，嘴硬道，“我知道这滋味有多不好受，我可以帮——”

梅林一把抓住王储挑火的手，力道大得就连亚瑟都吃痛地皱眉，他正要抱怨就被大力一扯甩到了旁边的草甸上。

他哪里是会对这种事忍气吞声的人，张嘴要骂，刚在垫子上撑起上半身就有一个黑影朝他压来，之前在帐篷里被壮汉压制的心理阴影使得亚瑟顿时条件反射地要反抗。

可已经晚了，梅林捉住了他抵抗的双手。亚瑟立马后悔了，他不经常后悔，但现在他得承认，面对一个发狂的男人——即便是那个总被他嘲笑成姑娘般的梅林，也比预料中更骇人，躲开都来不及更别提什么帮忙泻火了。男人在昏暗的山洞里就像一座漆黑的小山般罩在亚瑟身上，从来没有见过这样的梅林，亚瑟有些着慌。

“等等，我是说可以帮你但那不表示你可以——”亚瑟厉声喊道，“你知道我不是女人！！”

此时的巫师已经完全失去了理智，他背光的眼睛在黑暗中闪着欲望的火光，亚瑟想要踢开他，但黑发男人的身体卡在他腿间，迫使他张开双腿，股胀的下体时不时从亚瑟的会阴擦过，虽然都隔着裤子，但那热量和猥亵的意味却丝毫没有减小，亚瑟被撩得面红耳赤，可之前草率地给了通行证的是他自己，现在又怎能反悔！

他咬着牙，双手被控制，腿也派不上用场，梅林悬在他上方浑身散发着危险的气息，不停在他下身顶弄着蠢蠢欲动的男性象征，就像虎视眈眈的猛兽在试探着猎物。亚瑟意识到自己并不讨厌——分明上次那个猥琐的歹徒对他这么做的时候只让他恶心反感得想吐，但此刻，亚瑟只觉得有些羞耻，羞于他为梅林的行为而产生的反应，他心跳如雷，梅林的每一次动作都让他呼吸急促，吞咽着口水试图压下从腹部到双腿都开始酸麻的热流。

梅林改用一只手抓住他的两只手腕，亚瑟吃惊地发现自己还是挣脱不开！可恶这个家伙平时可没显得这么有力气！！色胆包天了这是！亚瑟忍不住想要讽刺两句，但一开口差点咬到舌头，梅林空出的那只手掀起他的上衣，握住了他的奶子——这不是个优雅的词，但亚瑟对这多出来的碍事玩意儿可没什么好感。

“该死……”亚瑟自暴自弃地闭上眼睛，胸部暴露在冷空气中让他一颤，而紧随而至的热量让他胸口一紧——字面意义上——梅林含住了他的一边乳头，吮吸着，很用力，牙齿时不时不轻不重地啃咬两下，舌头短促而迅速地从乳尖一次次擦过。

“啊……嗯……”亚瑟难耐地呻吟，这是什么……他身为男人可没有被人这样对待过，但他知道这样会使女人们呻吟，但发生在自己身上实在是……混账是谁告诉梅林可以这样做的！混蛋！！他徒劳地蹬着腿，“操他的……停下！”

梅林可不知道自己对王储做了什么，他只是下意识掠夺这具肉体罢了，这让他魂萦梦绕的身体此时就躺在他身下任他品尝，他便如同初生的孩子一般凭本能享用而已。他把这边的柔软舔舐了个遍，舔得整个滑溜溜的，一开始还有些许咸味可现在只剩下了皮肤的甜香，让人欲罢不能，梅林决定他要对另一边“食物”也如法炮制，亚瑟在他身下扭动着，“啊！停下，停下你这蠢货！嗯……”

但脑子已经被烧糊了的梅林什么也听不到，他一边耸动着臀部在王储腿间磨蹭着下体缓解那儿的不适，一边凭借原始的喜好行动；他终于放开了亚瑟的另一边乳尖，也松开了手。王储喘息着松一口气挣扎着想逃走，面前恍惚闪过一道金光，就感到自己的双手好像被什么捆住了，他正要抬头看，却见梅林抬起了上半身，粗暴地剥掉了那身男仆衣物，暴躁地开始解裤头，就好像不迅速地剥离那些布料他就会被烧死似的。

上帝梅林要动真格的，亚瑟吓得一个机灵，他奋力挣扎着想要逃离梅林的身前，然而手腕被捆住行动不便，翻身的动作只进行到一半就被一双出乎意料可以那么霸道的双手给捉住了拖回去。

“该死！你不能强迫我！梅林！放开我！！”亚瑟叫喊着，他被重新卡回了前男仆的腿间，天知道亚瑟为什么没有踢断他的鼻子，王储自己也不知道。

梅林抵挡着亚瑟有些歇斯底里的反抗，殷红的面孔在各种污痕遮挡下看不真切具体表情，只有那双眼镜偶尔有金黄色的闪光一掠而过，像一头疯狂的野兽，他赤裸的上身对比起来白得发亮，而且就像亚瑟在梦中抚摸过的那样精瘦结实，线条漂亮，手腕上似乎有新伤口？

亚瑟看得分神的这短短的几秒间，梅林制住了他，再次——亚瑟就躺在他面前，那个亚瑟，双腿在他面前打开着，袒胸露乳，引诱着他。梅林俯身下去，亲吻乳房的顶端，“啊啊……”亚瑟颤抖着，吻拖曳到洁白的腹部、肚脐，继续向下迫不及待地想要拉开亚瑟的裤子，“等……等等！”亚瑟惊呼，但梅林哪里听他的，只顾脱，亚瑟咬牙，缚住的双手揽住梅林的脖子，双腿箍住他的腰身就地一滚——“叫你等一下！！”

咚！两个人翻倒在一旁的地上，枯枝落叶碎石细沙沾了一身，梅林被亚瑟垫在身下，王储跨坐的姿势腿间正好卡在男人偾张的下体上，还不等他吃惊害臊，梅林就一个起身再次把亚瑟仰面推倒在地，而且由于背后没有了草甸的缓冲，亚瑟结结实实地砸在地上。

“唔……混蛋……”趁着亚瑟撞到头晕，梅林伏上来，手直接贴着裤子和皮肤的间隙伸了进去，“啊！梅——该死……哈……啊……”亚瑟睁大了眼睛，他被缚住的手腕上绕着魔法的金色光芒，柔软得仿若空气却怎么也挣脱不开，他试图阻止梅林的手，但那完全是徒劳，反而导致梅林一手抓住他的手腕重新固定到了脑袋上方，吐着热气的嘴在他颈间游走舔吻。

而那只钻进裤子里的入侵犯……相当修长，灵活地找到了腿间私密的缝隙，“啊啊……哈……嗯……放……该死！”亚瑟羞愤难当，可那手指只是继续往下……探进一切可以摸索的地方……亚瑟紧紧咬住下唇，酥麻感让他羞于启齿，因为手指的存在他才意识到那儿已经湿成一片，上帝啊他这陌生的身体已经为梅林准备好了，擅自，毫无羞耻地，准备好了。

亚瑟自己都没有认真看过女人的私处，一开始他只觉得那儿少了个东西很不习惯，现在，渴求的感觉不是来自前方的阴囊和阴茎而是……更后方更深的某处，之前的害怕和曾经差点被奸污的阴影此刻已经被忘到了九霄云外，如今心底升腾起来的念头，反而是希望手指更进去一些……他又懊恼又抵挡不了快感，压抑的轻吟却成了两人欢爱的进一步催情剂，手指已然无法满足他们俩，此时梅林或许又用上了魔法，把亚瑟的裤子成功地剥了下来，露出光滑的大腿，亚瑟已经管不上什么羞耻心了，任他去。

梅林沾满亚瑟体液的手指也解开了他自己的裤头，终于，掏出了那个一直不见天日的小兄弟。

亚瑟半抬起脑袋，第一次见到梅林的老二，和本人很像，不很粗但有力地翘着，形状漂亮，前端泛着水光，亚瑟舔了舔嘴唇，“天哪……我们真的要做了是吧？”

梅林当然不会回答他，而只是盲目地用那个硬梆梆的东西去戳亚瑟的下体，显然他并不清楚应该从哪里进去。

“该死的处男……”亚瑟嗫嚅着，没有察觉语气里的一丝宠溺，伸手下去——依旧被柔软魔法禁锢的手握住了梅林的男根。

“呃啊……”这是梅林这么久以来除了喘粗气外发出的第一声。

亚瑟受到了鼓励一般，活动手腕撸动了两把，梅林在他上方拱起身子，额头几乎跌落在亚瑟胸口，“亚……亚瑟……啊……哈……”他还知道是谁在对他这样做，至少没完全糊涂，亚瑟有点儿得意于对方的反应，收紧了手指更认真地上下滑动起来——梅林彻底支撑不住了，完全把脸埋在亚瑟肩窝里粗重地喘息，双手揉着他的胸脯作为支点，往他手里顶送胯部；到最后已经不是亚瑟在帮他手淫，而是梅林在利用亚瑟的拳头自慰，动作越来越疯狂，亚瑟被他揉捏得也迷离起来，当梅林喉咙里开始低吼，啃咬他的颈侧，发出漫长的嘶喊，亚瑟自己也仿佛经历了一场激烈的高潮，晕眩感席卷了他们俩。

梅林倒在亚瑟身上并没有过多久，王储刚能动弹，梅林就撑起了自己，这时候亚瑟惊讶地发现，他布满精液的手中，梅林那根精神的家伙完全没有要休息的迹象，浅浅地在他手掌中戳刺着，似乎在试探着还想再来一次。

“亚瑟……”梅林低吟他的名字，在他脖颈边蹭着，亲吻他，拇指玩弄他的乳尖，已经开始打算新一轮的鏖战了……亚瑟有些无奈，但毕竟刚才说到底只是一场手活，还算不上真正的交媾，他有些视死如归地心想，这回大抵是躲不开了，“好吧，好吧，只是……”他叹息，迎上了梅林的视线，那眼睛中焦灼的部分稍微减少了些，但依旧浑浊而热烈，“亚瑟……”前男仆呢喃着，“亚瑟，亚瑟……”

“嗯哼？”亚瑟难以描述听到梅林用这样沙哑低沉的声音呼唤自己时产生的心悸，就好像缺氧导致心脏在胀痛一样，四肢百骸都麻麻的，“梅林……”他回应，被叫名字的人看过来，盯着他的嘴唇，“亚瑟……”凑过来，“嗯……”亚瑟应道，他们的嘴相遇了，贴在一起。

嘴唇的触感和梦里一模一样，一瞬间亚瑟都分不出这到底是梦境还是现实，厚实饱满的双唇压在他的嘴唇上，紧紧地贴着，碾磨着，如此青涩又狂热，亚瑟做出了和梦里一样的反应，张开嘴，用舌头舔弄梅林的唇缝直到那扇门为他打开，牙齿为他学会啃咬，舌头学会邀请，他们热烈地交缠着拥吻，几乎要为此高潮般激动。

亚瑟把捆绑在一起的双手举过头顶圈起梅林的颈项，把他压向自己，梅林那样热切地索求他，他们几乎要把对方吞吃如肚一般嘴对嘴纠缠着，梅林难耐地在他下身胡乱顶弄着依旧硬挺的分身，一下一下擦过会阴，亚瑟忍不住迎合他，把腿张得更开，双腿勾住那精瘦的腰身试图控制他摩擦的角度。

他们吻了仿佛一个世纪，直到不得不分开喘息，还意犹未尽地浅吻着无法完全离开对方的皮肤哪怕一秒，正在两人意乱情迷中，突然梅林顿住了。

“亚瑟……？”

“怎么？”

亚瑟懒洋洋地翻翻眼皮，他喜欢亲吻梅林，喜欢抱着梅林，即便这代表着梅林要把老二放进他身体里，勉强忍忍算了。他再亲了亲梅林的嘴角才抬起眼皮看他，却发现梅林眼中一片清明。

“梅林，你……”

“上帝啊！！”梅林惊呼起来，猛地一起身，可王储被绑住的手腕还圈着他的脖子呢，这一动不但没有离开，反而被弹回了亚瑟的胸前，丰满的乳房扑了他一脸。

“唔……天啊……”梅林的脸原来就很红现在根本就是要冒烟，他手忙脚乱地从胳膊和胸中钻出去，刚站起发现自己居然基本浑身赤裸裤子挂在膝盖，还半硬的性器大喇喇地露在外面，又是一声惊叫。

亚瑟身上的温暖热源骤然离开让他有轻微的失落，但很快就变成了尴尬，因为梅林显然已经完全清醒了。


	6. Chapter 6

卡梅洛特的城堡里，乌瑟正暴怒地冲着他的骑士发火。

“什么也没有找到？！”国王咆哮，“没有找到巫师——还走丢了亚瑟……既然你们遇到了他，就应该把他带回来！！”

莱昂在国王面前微微低头：“是我们的错，但我发誓我们会找到亚瑟，其他人正在循着踪迹找，我们肯定他目前是安全的，因为那些绑架他的人都死了。”

“那么你们知道是谁救走了他？”国王追问。

“我们……”莱昂顿了顿，“我们大概知道，是个老朋友，他以前就帮过亚瑟很多次所以……”

“他是谁？如果王室欠了某个人这么大的人情，我需要一个名字。”乌瑟倨傲地回答。

“我想这应该由他本人或者王子亲口告诉你，陛下，他没有公开他的名字。”莱昂回答，低着头。

乌瑟疑惑地皱眉，“什么人不愿意公开名字做好事？你确定他是朋友？”

莱昂沉默了一会儿，抬起头看向国王：“我确定，陛下。”

*

盖乌斯打开门，看到是莱昂骑士，急忙把他让进来：“其他人呢？梅林——”

“只有我回来了，”骑士队长等门一关上就说道，“我们失去了梅林和亚瑟的踪迹，你知道梅林，我回来是想问你有没有头绪。”

老御医睁大了他一边眼睛，另一只可疑地眯着，永远是那副难以捉摸的样子，“我怎么会知道他……”

“我说的是梅林的魔法，盖乌斯。”莱昂不为所动。

“哦，哦。好吧，你知道了……”盖乌斯短促地吸了两口气，“我们都知道了，”莱昂追加道，“兰斯洛特， 高文， 珀西瓦尔，凯，我们都知道了，兰斯说他早就知道了，所以……”

“乌瑟知道了吗？”盖乌斯插问，莱昂摇摇头，“我没告诉他，希望我们的决定是对的。”

“我肯定，”盖乌斯说着点头，过了一会儿他盯着莱昂问道，“亚瑟呢？他知道了吗？”

莱昂吞咽了一下，“这就是我们都在担心的，我们不知道，我觉得……”

“我需要知道详细的情况，还有关于亚瑟的身体我也查到了一些讯息，坐下。”老医生果断地下起命令来，“你们在外面到底发生了什么？”御医给莱昂端来一杯水，坐了下来。

*

“……所以，你们找到了那伙人扎营的地方，全都死了。”半刻后，盖乌斯总结，“你们认为是梅林干的。”

“除了他还会有谁？他的马疯了一样跑，谁也追不上，那条树叶龙飞得就像箭一样快！肯定是他赶到了那儿然后杀了那些人，就是前晚酒馆里闹事的那些，”莱昂揉着额头，“我从来不知道梅林可以做到这个……”

“他可以做更多，”盖乌斯点点头，“可你们没有找到他俩，你们肯定找了对吧。”

“对，我们看到了脚印，找到了一些蝎子的尸体，还有……我们见到了莫嘉娜。”莱昂说起这个名字时，有些低落。

“啊，她……”盖乌斯也同样惆怅，他嘀咕着，“当然是她，古教祭司，这只能是她。”

“是的，但她的人太多了，我们只能跟在后面——”莱昂喝了一口水，“我们知道她把亚瑟和梅林关起来了，我们找了帮手去营救，但是，他们……在牢里消失了！不见了！一点儿踪迹都没有，连莫嘉娜都气得发狂。”

莱昂叹口气，“现在我们失去了他们的去向。”

盖乌斯翘着他的眉毛，“这可难到我了，梅林那孩子学魔法总是有一搭没一搭的，没听说他学会了用魔法移动啊……”

“他们会去哪呢？”莱昂抹了一把脸。

*

亚瑟整理好了自己的衣物，甚至找到了梅林激动之中扔掉的靴子，而那个始作俑者还没有回来。

是的，梅林清醒了，然后就仿佛见鬼了一样逃走了。

逃，走，了。

亚瑟想到这个词就觉得好笑，他才是受害者好不好？差点跟女人一样被“进入”的是他好不好？被剥光了舔来舔去的也是他好不好？而且最过分的是，手腕上还绑着一条金色的魔法绳索！！

你他妈要跑也把这该死的魔法去掉再跑啊！！

亚瑟气得半死，用被捆起来的双手穿裤子穿靴子走路都麻烦得不行，等下见到了梅林绝对要打一顿！亚瑟忿忿地想着，走出了山洞。

站在洞外的林子里，他这才发现，自己根本不知道这是哪儿。

而且，他好像应该更生气才对，明明几个小时前他还觉得自己这辈子都不会和梅林说话了。那家伙会魔法，瞒着他这么些年，现在还用魔法把他捆起来了，还差点上了他，等等罪状加起来罄竹难书，亚瑟却发现自己好像找不到之前恨他的感觉。

_/我不想伤害他，求你，求你不要逼我。/_

亚瑟摇摇头，思绪太乱了，他暂时不想去琢磨。

他观察了一下方位，找到一条隐约像是被人走出来的小道——已经很久没有人走过了不太明显，他深一脚浅一脚地顺着前行，手被绑住而缺乏平衡，他走了没多久便要停下来休息一会儿。

实在走不动坐下来的时候，这短短的半天内发生的一幕幕不受控制地跑回他的脑海——梅林把头往墙上砸，鲜血直流……梅林把他压倒在地上……梅林在他肩窝里呻吟……梅林一遍遍低声呼喊他的名字……梅林的勃起在他手里的质感和温度……梅林火热的吐息……梅林眼中的金光……

和他手腕上的绳索是一个颜色。

一个朝夕相处的人，原本以为知根知底的人，却突然变得全身都是谜团。

他没法好好消化这些，还有他的身体……在回想山洞里发生的事时，身体会有陌生的热流从……总之和男人的性冲动有些类似却又有所不同。

亚瑟知道这意味着什么，但实在难以接受。他重重地叹口气，从地上晃悠着站起来，再次徒劳地挣了挣胳膊，确认那魔法不打算放过他。“搞什么……”亚瑟气呼呼地咬牙，虽然这绳索捆得一点儿也不疼，完全不会受伤，但实在够烦人的！就像那个混小子！玩弄他的信任，背叛他的友谊，擅自出现在他的春梦里，现在还和他有了肌肤之亲！

这些都不算，还在这种时候跑了！跑了！虽然亚瑟也觉得很尴尬，刚开始他也无法直视那张脸——梅林发现他们在亲热时那震惊的、恐惧的表情……有那么糟糕吗？好吧，是很糟糕。但亚瑟就是很不满，难道梅林发现自己做错了不应该恳求原谅吗？不应该拼命道歉吗？不应该……像当初他发现了魔法事实后，死皮赖脸地跟在后面吗？

头也不回地丢下他跑掉了算什么！！

混账！！

“梅林！！你最好马上给我出来！！这该死的什么玩意儿！！”他在林子里吼道。

“梅林！你听到了没有！！该死的！”亚瑟发泄了一番，当然，没有人出现，“这他妈到底是哪！我恨巫师！”亚瑟跺脚努力地往魔法绳外拽手腕，根本就是自暴自弃了。

“你在……你刚才在叫谁？”一个声音在他身后响起，亚瑟吃惊地转身，一个黑皮肤的女人挽着一只篮子站在他不远处，“梅林？你在叫梅林？”

亚瑟瞪大了眼睛一时半会说不出话来，眨了好几次眼，张嘴又闭上，又张开，最后喃喃道：“桂妮薇儿……”

格温皱着眉毛歪了歪脑袋：“你认识我？不过……你看起来是有些眼熟……我们见过？你手上那是什么？”

亚瑟一个字也回答不出来。天呐，这一定是在开玩笑，在这种时候，在这种情况下……亚瑟胸口的唾液痕迹恐怕都还没干透的时候？遇到格温？

尴尬的沉默像是一场酷刑，亚瑟闭了闭眼睛下定决心要说些什么——有人走过来打断了他们的“交谈”。

“格温，那个方向才对——”那是一个中年女人，亚瑟认出了她，她看见了亚瑟也有些惊讶，“哦你好，你是……”她一眼瞥到了亚瑟手腕上的金色光芒顿时停住了，脸上流露出些许惊恐。

那是胡妮思，梅林的母亲。

亚瑟压下他心口翻腾的各种情绪，避开格温的目光，他认命地开口：“所以……这儿是埃尔多。”

原来梅林带他回到了老家。

*

胡妮思等他擦了脸，取走了给他擦脸的布，这位农妇说他看起来“十份糟糕，是不是遇到了劫匪”——某种程度上，强奸犯比较符合描述，亚瑟腹诽，但当然他可不会对着“强奸未遂犯”的母亲说这个的。

亚瑟把双手放在桌面上，这样他才可以端起水杯滋润一下干渴的喉咙，虽然两手捧杯子的动作跟没长毛的孩子一样幼稚，他还是一口气喝干了一整杯水。

“你真是渴坏了。”胡妮思说着，又给他满了一杯。

亚瑟在心里翻个白眼，基本上是你儿子干的好事，我嗓子都喊哑了……上帝，这什么情况，一想到之前那一幕王储就羞愧难当。现在这座小屋里坐着的两个女人，一个是他私定终生但被父亲生生拆散的恋人，一个是……无法简单概括的前男仆的母亲，而那个该死的前男仆，小半会儿前还趴在他赤裸的身上干这干那……亚瑟脸红了，他咳嗽了两声，没脸看任何人。

他知道格温在盯着自己瞧，胡妮思也是。

“我……你从卡梅洛特来？”格温绞着手指，坐在他侧面，提起卡梅洛特似乎让她很难受，亚瑟最清楚原因。

“是的。”他看向格温，忍不住仔细打量这个自己深爱的女人，她瘦了一些，憔悴了，衣服上有干农活的痕迹，亚瑟从来不觉得格温的出身有碍她的美丽，隔了些时间不见，她依然可爱动人。

“你在这儿还好吗？”亚瑟脱口问道，这引起了格温的困惑，“我……很好？谢谢关心，梅林和你说起过我？”

“不……只是……”亚瑟清楚地记得格温走的那天，他被父亲关在牢房里，外面下着瓢泼大雨，他靠在地牢的石壁上听着水滴击打城堡的声音，心如死灰。梅林来看他，说他会安排好格温的，让自己不用担心……是的，他还来不及问怎么安排，莫嘉娜就攻打来了，城堡地牢被炸毁，他出去迎敌……刚战胜，父亲就病了，紧跟着就是游行巡礼……一件接一件的事让他无暇想起这个女人，放任她在乡间寄人篱下……

亚瑟看着她，感到深深的愧疚，而更别提他刚才就在离这儿不远的地方和另外一个人，另一个不是格温的人打得火热，他们甚至差点就……亚瑟简直无地自容，你真的爱她吗？如果你真的爱她，为什么会对梅林……

“你认识梅林，我的儿子。”胡妮思加入了对话，刚刚还出现在脑海的名字突然被提及让亚瑟汗毛倒立。中年女人倚在桌面上，紧张地交握双手，“你刚才在找他？”

“是的，我和他一起来的，他……带我去了一个山洞，然后跑出去不知道去哪了。”亚瑟简略地说。

“山洞？就在我们看到你附近的那个？”胡妮思声音都拔高了。

亚瑟懵然点头，“他带你去了那个山洞？”胡妮思显得很震惊，“什么山洞？”格温也很好奇。

“那是……他的秘密基地，他小时候经常躲在那儿，实际上曾经他父亲也在那儿待过一段时间……”胡妮思说着用意味深长的眼神瞅着亚瑟，“你叫什么？你是怎么认识他的？据我所知梅林还没有带人去过，就连我过去找他都不情愿……”说道这里的时候，中年女人甚至露出了可称之为“八卦”的欣喜笑容。

亚瑟顿时有些张口结舌，上帝，他不应该提那个山洞，这下可好，“呃……我们在城堡大门口遇见的，那时候他刚来卡梅洛特，然后……我们发生了一点儿争执，我想……”

“那么早！我从来没有听他说起过！”格温喊道，“我为什么从来没有见过你？”

我们天天见谢谢，亚瑟心里说，“我住在……比较偏僻的地方，梅林出去采药的时候我们会碰见，对，而且是我要求他不要提的，因为……”亚瑟脑子飞快转着，快快快想出一个理由！

“一些_原因_？”胡妮思接口道，她微微皱着眉头，看向亚瑟的手腕，金色的绳索在屋子里也微微闪着光。

魔法，对，胡妮思肯定知道她儿子的“问题”……所以，亚瑟眼珠一转：“对，一些_原因_……你知道。”他故作玄虚地回答。

“我知道了，那你们为什么会到这儿来？而且……这是怎么回事？为什么你被捆住了？”胡妮思把手轻轻放在他的胳膊上，好似在安抚他，亚瑟知道她误会了，“我遇到了一些麻烦，呃，我解不开，梅林也……”亚瑟趁着展示他手腕上的禁锢，巧妙地让手臂离开胡妮思。

他在利用一个善良女人的同情心，胡妮思手掌的温度让他如坐针毡。“是巫师干的？”格温说道，亚瑟注意着胡妮思，发现她果然脸色有些不自然。“谁对你做了这个？”格温在胡妮思动菜刀的时候帮忙拉住亚瑟的胳膊以免他被切到，“某个可恶的傻子。”亚瑟实实在在地翻了个白眼。

“没用，”两个女人把所有能想到的切割办法都使用了一遍，最后放弃了，“这必须得用魔法解决。”她们结论一致。

“对，我猜梅林想要去找人帮忙，他也没说清楚，一直没回来我只好走出山洞去找他。”亚瑟继续撒谎。但不全是谎言，他想。

“我们也没看到他。”两个女人互相看了一眼，“按道理他既然回来了……为什么还没到家？”她们之前就是这么想，觉得梅林说不定回来了所以带着这位金发女郎一起回家来。亚瑟也同意的。

“难道出了什么事？”

说话间，突然屋子的门被砰地撞开了。

*

梅林快疯了。

他还记得自己被莫嘉娜下了药，然后呢，发生了什么？他踉跄的脚步越来越快，试图让冷风吹醒他糊成一片的大脑。

为什么他把亚瑟压在身下？！为什么他们俩都没穿衣服？！尤其是亚瑟！没有裤子没有……上帝啊为什么……他还记得清醒前一秒脸颊上温柔的轻吻……那是亚瑟在吻他？！不不不那肯定是幻觉！！他的脑子到底怎么了？！莫嘉娜到底对他干了什么？！或许这全都是一个梦？！为什么他的头这么疼！！

“啊啊啊！！”梅林咆哮着飞奔，树林匆匆掠过他身旁，风如同鞭子一样抽打在他身上，不看路地狂奔，毫无意外摔到了，朝前滚了好几个圈才停下，全身都剧烈地疼。

“呜……”他的胳膊遮住眼睛，眼泪涌出来，我对亚瑟干了什么？！我侵犯了他？！我怎么能那样对他！！天呐！上帝啊……他该怎么办……亚瑟一定不会原谅他了，绝无可能了……

梅林躺在地上把自己卷成一团，放声痛哭起来。

一切都完了，完了。


	7. Chapter 7

“胡妮思！”门也不敲冲进来的是一个看起来有三十来岁的农夫，他喊道，“啊上帝啊你在，我在村外看到了梅林！对吧？他回来了！”

“戴夫！他在哪？”胡妮思急忙迎上去，张望他身后，“他没和你一起来吗？”

“那正是我想说的！他看起来很奇怪！他……脸上都是血！还有……好像哭过？反正一塌糊涂，看起来糟透了胡妮思！我叫他，他好像完全没认出我，直接往林子里面走！你看这天也快黑了，还去森林干嘛？”

亚瑟在听到梅林的名字时就站了起来，“我去找他。”他说，“等等！”胡妮思拉住“她”，“到底发生了什么？他受伤了？”

格温也很焦急，“你们遇到了什么？”

“很难说清楚，找到他再说。”亚瑟二话不说就冲出了屋子，两个女人急忙跟在后面，“这是怎么了？”那个叫戴夫的农人一脸困惑追到院门口喊道。

“他往哪边进了林子？”胡妮思一边跑一边回头问，“西边！西北角那棵老橡树附近！”戴夫扯着嗓子回答，那三个女人就跑远了。

“搞什么？”戴夫自言自语，顿了一会儿又说，“那个金发姑娘是谁？这附近可没有那么标致的人物。”

*

临近黄昏，三个人在林子里呼唤梅林的名字，试图找到他。亚瑟回想自己最后看到梅林的时候，他脸上有血迹，满脸通红，急急忙忙地拉好裤子，慌乱得像是被丈夫抓奸的情夫，抢起地上的衣服甚至都没穿就跑出去了，最后看都不敢看他一眼。

唉。亚瑟又叹口气。

_/别碰我，求你不要碰我！/_

他当初的确是这么恳求的，亚瑟心想，或许我的确不该碰他……这样或许就不会发生那样难以启齿的事……自己也不会不敢看格温的眼睛，梅林也不会吓得不见人影。

的确，亚瑟设想了一下，如果自己被下药而对梅林出手，侵犯了他的话，醒来后他也会难以原谅自己。他还有什么脸面见人呢，连自己的老二都控制不了……

但如果就放着那样的梅林不管，他就会在墙上砸破自己的头！

啧。

这么一想，亚瑟更恼火了，该死，这都是莫嘉娜的错！

他张望着四周，试图在逐渐昏暗的林子里捕捉到那熟悉的配色，棕色的外套，蓝色的衬衣红色的领巾，长长的腿高高瘦瘦的顶着一坨黑色头毛。

“他会往哪个方向走呢？”格温喊道。

“我们分开行动，胡妮思走那边！我走这边，把网撒大一点儿！”亚瑟习惯性地下命令，说着就朝着自己的方向快步走去，一边喊着梅林的名字。

绑着双手真的不利于行走，他累极了，早知道就不离开山洞，梅林总要回去找他的吧……是吗？会吗？亚瑟想了一下，顿时抖擞精神朝着山洞的方向跑去。

*

梅林哭得再也流不出眼泪，他慢慢地从地上坐起来，身体仿佛失去了知觉，整个人就像空了一样，什么也感觉不到。

我能去哪……怎么办……这一切……

他勉强爬起来，摇晃着站立，抬起头看向天空，傍晚降临了，世界一片昏黄，什么都暗了，什么也看不清楚了，黑色的树干包围他，像囚牢的栏杆。

我得去……和亚瑟道歉，然后……和他道别。

梅林恍惚间想，对，道别。

亚瑟不会原谅他了。

想到这个，梅林闭上眼睛，他得等这阵痛楚过去。

但他得去道歉……去……告别，梅林吸着鼻子，或许亚瑟会气得杀了他，会吗，那也不失为一个好结局，只要能让他消气的话。

就这么办吧，一切都已经无法挽回了。

这么想着，梅林辨认自己的位置，他几乎快要离开树林了，不远处就是村庄，他得往回走。

回去，去见亚瑟。

*

亚瑟睁大了眼睛，他几乎错过那仿佛树干一样高挑纤瘦的黑影！

“梅林！”他朝着那个背影跑过去。

梅林恍然间似乎听到了亚瑟的声音，幻听吗？那声音还有些急切，听不出恨意。

但每次他以为自己幻听的时候，都是女声版的亚瑟，而且都是真的。

梅林缓慢地回头，因为他听到了身后传来奔跑的脚步声。

可他还什么都没看清楚，就被仰面撞倒了。

“你这个白痴！！你打算放着这个不管跑哪里去？啊？除了你还有谁能解开这玩意儿？！我得去哪找另外一个巫师？！你这混账胆小鬼！！”一连串的训斥和抱怨劈头盖脸而来，而身上那份沉沉的重量带着熟悉的体温，梅林顿时清醒了一般脸红起来，他依稀想起来之前好像也发生过一样的事……有人坐在他身上……然后他推翻了身上的人把“她”压倒——

该死！！！

梅林僵硬得一动不敢动，“亚……亚瑟？”

夜晚的树林里光线可不太好，他们彼此都看不清楚对方的脸，但亚瑟手腕上金色的绳索起到了一点儿作用，亚瑟把它伸出来几乎是贴着梅林的脸：“赶紧解开！快！！”

梅林瞪着眼睛，盯着面前泛着金光的东西，“呃？”一头雾水。

“呃什么呃！你这混蛋！！”亚瑟狠狠地拍了一下他的头，“快解开！！巫师！！”

“可是……亚瑟——”梅林揉着脑袋很困惑，怎么回事，亚瑟表现得这么寻常——随随便便打他骂他就像……他们还在卡梅洛特一样，这是怎么回事？？

“快啊！念你那该死的咒语！”亚瑟晃着手腕催促他，坐在他身上——这是重点。

梅林简直要当机了。

“可是……我不会啊？”他终于说出了一个像样的句子，亚瑟要气炸了：“你不会？！你不会是什么意思？！这是你绑起来的！你不会解开是什么意思？！”

诶？这是他绑起来的？！梅林被这么一提点，好像又回忆起了一些……对……他在……天呐舔吻亚瑟的乳……上帝啊……他好热想要脱掉衣服……但又怕亚瑟会逃走，所以就……把他的手……老天啊真的是他干的……

梅林要烧起来了，他捂住自己的脸，而现在亚瑟还坐在他身上，妈呀！！梅林发现自己的下身对刚才的回忆有反应！！！而坐在身上的人对此情况完全没有好的影响——梅林挣扎着，“啊啊我……我很抱歉！”他手忙脚乱地爬开，完全没注意到他这么一抽身，双手不便的亚瑟难以保持平衡就只能扑通倒在地上了。

“呼……”仰面躺倒的王储，手还因为绑着只能搁在胸口，努力深呼吸，吸气，吐气，张嘴：“梅——林——！！！”

简直要气死了。

*

听见了一些响动而跑过来的胡妮思和格温，见到的就是一个自己仰卧起坐终于坐起来了的金发姑娘，旁边蹲着不知所措的梅林，手掌捂着脸背对“她”，好像在说着什么。

当她们跑近，梅林噌地站起来，“妈妈？！格温！”

年长的女人奔向自己的儿子，捧着他的头查看着：“怎么了？你这是被谁袭击了？发生了什么？”她看到孩子额头的伤口，心疼地为他擦脸上的血迹。格温也在一旁拉拉他的衣服拍拍他身上的灰尘，“你还好吗？”

“没事……妈……格温……我……”梅林躲着她们俩的接触，尤其是格温的，他几乎不敢看她的脸，一旁的王储仿佛耗尽了所有的力气，把脸埋在手掌里，顺便一提，手腕还是绑在一起的。

“亚……”梅林一开口，突然想起这是姑娘的亚瑟，而这两个人都不知道。

“安，叫我安就行了你行行好。”王储的声音闷闷的，听起来没什么好气。

“你不知道她的名字？”格温奇怪地问，“可你们不是认识很久了？你——”

“一见面他就报上了自己的大名，”亚瑟打断她，想起他们见面的那天，梅林对他伸出手，还叫他“朋友”，“但我没有回答他。”他一边说着打算站起来，只是双手不便让动作有些滑稽。

梅林想要去扶，格温身为城堡女仆的反应比其他人快，但亚瑟别扭地拒绝了，自己站起来。

“你还记得吧，梅林。”他换着脚稳住自己，看向梅林。

“对……”梅林嗫嚅着不敢看他，“像个混蛋……”

“哈。”亚瑟冷哼。

胡妮思惊诧地看着自己儿子：“梅林！你怎么能这样对一个姑娘说话！”

“他是对的，夫人，”亚瑟截断了母亲的话头，“我表现得的确不怎么样。”

旁边两个女人困惑地看看这个姑娘，又看看梅林，“这到底是……”

“我们回去再说，梅林，你可要好好解释一下。”胡妮思沉声道。

就在他们准备往回走的时候，格温在三人身后停下了。

“亚瑟呢？梅林，你为什么没有和亚瑟在一起？他在哪？”


	8. Chapter 8

梅林发现，他前一个大危机还没解除，现在又有个新麻烦。

当然了，这个麻烦的可怕程度比起之前来说差远了，但……

事情还得从森林里说起。

当格温问亚瑟的下落，梅林瞟了一眼本尊——亚瑟的态度明显不想让人知道事实，还临时胡诌了“安”这样的名字……梅林只能顺着他的意思走了。

“他……我们走散了——”梅林结结巴巴地解释。

“真的？我怎么记得是他解除了你的职务，让你离开。”“安”在一旁插嘴道。

“怎么了？你们吵架了？”格温看看“安”又看看梅林，梅林咬住内嘴唇沉默以对。胡妮思一脸担忧地注视着儿子，梅林一言不发的样子全落在她眼里。

“唉……先回去吧，天色晚了林子里不安全。”胡妮思叹一口气，走在了前面，不容抗拒地挽着“安”的手帮助她行走。

亚瑟刚开始很不适应，但后来发现在漆黑的树林里有人帮忙维持他的平衡的确很有好处。

梅林和格温走在后面一些，“没关系，亚瑟不会真的生气，你知道他有多重视你。”格温轻声安慰梅林，殊不知话题的另一个主角就在她前面，“虽然亚瑟总是口无遮拦的，但没有比他更心软的人了，也许这阵子他就已经后悔了，我敢打赌。”

“……谢谢你格温，但……”梅林偷偷瞄了一眼亚瑟的后背，又长出一口气，“我不知道。”他说，阴沉的脸色根本没有好转。

格温探究的目光扫视着他的脸：“你们到底是为了什么吵？这么严重？”

梅林没有回答，而一直默默听着他们对话的亚瑟感觉到挽着自己胳膊的胡妮思的手指收紧了。

回到家，亚瑟累得瘫倒在梅林家那硬梆梆的木床上好一阵子不想动，格温生火做着饭，而胡妮思和梅林一起消失了好一会儿。亚瑟忍不住猜测梅林会告诉他妈妈什么，肯定会告诉她因为魔法被撤职的事，但会说出他变成女孩的秘密吗？

他们回来的时候，亚瑟从床上坐起来，胡妮思眼眶红红的，但还是问“安”还要不要喝水，看来不知道他是谁。走进来的梅林背对他擦了擦眼睛，低着头按照母亲的吩咐倒了杯水放在桌上，就帮格温做事去了，没有看向他这边。

亚瑟一直盯着他忙碌的背影，微微驼着背弓着腰，就好像这间屋子无比矮小容不下他伸直脊背似的。梅林从屋外搬柴火进来，烟囱好像有些堵住了他盖住火苗用铁棍去通了通，被烟灰洒了一脸咳了个半死，后来猫腰蹲在地上清洗水盆里泡着的土豆，还时不时咳嗽两声。

“梅林，把袖子扎起来。”胡妮思在一旁说，格温闻声看过来，“你把袖子都打湿了，”说着就靠过来，“我来帮你吧。”

“不不不，我很好，我……我出去洗。”梅林说着就端着盆子出去了，冒冒失失的，洒了一地水。

“这孩子……”胡妮思低低地叹口气摇摇头。

亚瑟靠在床板上，没有了梅林他便留意着格温，虽然依旧无法直视她的脸——负罪感像小虫子在喉咙里爬，总让他忍耐不住吞咽，想要道歉——抱歉我背叛了你？亚瑟十分混乱，他并非是去找了别的女人，相反他现在是女人，他可是被别的男人给非礼了，但……他真的不明白自己对梅林的眷念是怎么回事，他们都是男人啊！

那是友情的另一种表现？不然呢，那是欲念？是很久没有找人抒发的结果？而梅林又是最近的存在，所以就冲着他去了？

有道理。

亚瑟皱着眉，觉得自己可能找到了合理的解释。

但他知道他没有说服自己。

“安？”格温的声音把他吓回了现实，“我要去村里井口打点儿水，你方便帮忙剥一下豌豆吗？我猜……如果你不是太累的话……”

“当然，”亚瑟满口应道，挪过去在桌子边坐下，胡妮思坐在桌角另一边，正在和那一堆豆荚作斗争。

“我们晚上要吃这么多？”亚瑟困惑地问道。

“什么？”胡妮思好像没有听到他在说什么一般沉浸在某种思绪里，过了一会儿才反应过来，“当然不会了，得剥了赶紧晒干不然就坏了。”

“哦。”亚瑟顿时明白了这属于他所不了解的农人家庭的生活方式，于是拿起了一只豆荚，盯着胡妮思的动作，再学着自己剥。

“你以前没有剥过豆荚？”胡妮思无法避免地瞅见了他别扭而生疏的方式，语气有些不可思议。

“呃……我们不怎么……吃……”亚瑟漫不经心地撒谎，但那怎么可能，阿尔比恩也就那么些蔬菜，不吃豌豆还能吃什么呢，豌豆汤可是经典菜式，算了。

胡妮思显然不信他，但也没说什么，剥了几回后亚瑟也熟练了一些，这时候梅林也进来了，他手里拿着洗好的土豆盆子，袖子依旧湿答答的。

“我去切块，”胡妮思起身接走了盆子，顺便扫了他的湿袖子一眼，“你去剥豌豆。”

“我……”梅林进来就看到亚瑟坐在桌边，养尊处优的王子——“公主”在剥豌豆？好吧，他磨磨蹭蹭地绕过胡妮思之前的座位挪到桌子对面最远的位置坐下。

两个人沉默地做着家事，一言不发。

胡妮思切好了土豆，把它们扔进了壁炉里挂着的水锅里，盖上盖子，坐回了桌子边。

这就是梅林发现自己有了另一个危机的开始。

*

“安是第一次离家这么远吗？家里人不担心？”胡妮思剥着豌豆，闲聊一般开口，梅林有些紧张。

“哦不，我经常外出。”亚瑟回答。

“你父母真了不起，”胡妮思点头，“我只有一个儿子，整天提心吊胆他一个人在外面。”

“我……母亲去世早，”亚瑟顿了顿，“我只有父亲，还有一个舅舅在远方。”

“我很遗憾……”胡妮思怜爱地摸了摸他的前臂，“她一定曾是位美人，看她女儿就知道。”

亚瑟微微笑了一下，夸奖他的母亲当然会让他开心，但也会让他惆怅，让他想起自己从来不曾如其他孩子那样在母亲的爱护下长大。

“你和梅林很像，他从小没有父亲，他一直很想要父亲，对吧？”胡妮思看向儿子。

“什么……不，我——”梅林一愣。

“你有，所以你才那么喜欢那个山洞，要知道，以前你父亲在里面住过，所以……”胡妮思继续道，梅林一听到山洞，就激动得一下站起来，“我——”

“怎么，”胡妮思停了手，抬着头瞪他。

亚瑟倒是没有看梅林，似乎对手中剥豌豆的活计很专心。

梅林咬咬牙，“我出去看看——”

“你就老实坐一会儿吧，这么晚了你什么也看不到，浪费灯油。”胡妮思把他堵回去，“我不需要灯油——”梅林下意识地反驳，因为他会魔法，而魔法不需要燃料……亚瑟的手停下来，梅林也发现了自己说了什么。

他盯着亚瑟的手，和始终没有抬起的头顶，金色头发乱糟糟的需要梳理，有些晦暗无光。

“梅林，你到底……”胡妮思话没说完叹口气，“我知道离开亚瑟让你很沮丧……但，你得往前看了，儿子，他并不是整个世界。”

梅林撑在桌面的手捏成了拳头。

而如果不是亚瑟本人就坐在这儿的话，梅林会说出来的，他会告诉他母亲亚瑟就是他的整个世界！

“她是对的，你知道，”亚瑟淡淡地插嘴，“人总是要变的。”他剥开了一枚豆荚，谁也没看。

“我不会……我……”梅林说不下去了，他跑了出去。

他受不了，和亚瑟在一起，在他们俩发生了那种事之后，他快要窒息了……神啊，为什么要这样折磨他。

他刚才在屋外告诉母亲亚瑟发现了他的魔法，所以他们再也回不到从前了。可其他事根本无从说出口，那些他想都不敢想的事情，他自己都分不出到底是幻像还是真实发生过的事，这一切都像是最恶劣的噩梦，可真相是，他也依旧会因为那幻觉而有生理反应，他的身体擅自为那场春梦而心满意足，而沾沾自喜。

梅林厌恶自己——侵犯亚瑟的、还为此本能地感到庆幸的自己。

一想到他对亚瑟干了什么，他就恶心得吐了，原本就没吃过东西，吐出来的全是酸水。

整个晚上他都没有再进屋子，即便格温和胡妮思来找他也没有用，他就睡在了院子里存东西的小柴房里。

*

第二天，亚瑟从地铺醒来——他坚持自己睡在地板上，无论如何也不能抢走格温的床或者像那两个女人所说“反正都是女人一起睡就行”，理所当然不能，也理所当然起床时浑身都疼，明明昨晚疲惫不堪倒地就睡了，现在起来依旧疲乏得仿佛没睡一样。

他的双手还是捆在一起，梅林一晚没有回来，他也找不到机会去要求。

一切都让他很恼火，无论如何今天也要让梅林把他的手解开！所以大清早他就踢开了柴房门，“梅林！”可那间小小的储藏室里没有人，只有一碗冷掉的汤放在墙边。

“该死，这家伙不会是又想要跑掉吧……”亚瑟双手把额前的头发抹到脑后，鬼知道现在怎么变成了他追着梅林跑——分明一天前还是相反的情况！

“这到底是哪门子巫师啊……不会是骗我的吧那混蛋。”他碎碎念着，手抄在袖子里好隐藏住魔法绳索，走出了院子四处张望梅林的踪迹。

“梅林这大清早的去哪了？”格温也走了出来，“昨晚给他送去的炖汤一口也没喝。”

亚瑟的目光匆匆扫过她的脸——他依旧没法正眼与她对视，含糊地说：“我去找找，可不能走丢了……”

“走不丢的，这可是他的村子。”格温戏谑地回答。

“谁知道呢，那家伙脑袋不正常。”亚瑟嘀咕着，无视了格温的呼喊出去了。

埃尔多是一座稍具规模的村庄，他几年前曾经来打退过入侵者，还有一点儿印象。一边张望那家伙的踪迹，他一边继续思考昨天梅林的回答。什么叫不知道解开？巫师都这么不靠谱？分明是他施加的咒语，可他却好像完全不记得了，那是不是说他对昨天发生的事全都没有了印象？他们……在山洞里做的那些……都不记得了吗？

正想着，不远处传来吵闹声吸引了亚瑟的注意。声音在村庄边缘，几垛草堆后。

“臭小子，大清早的要去哪？”

“没听说你回来了啊？怎么，你在城堡里做事？真的假的，就你这样儿？”

“我看，是被赶回来了吧，笨手笨脚的，哈哈哈！”

“肯定是，没被砍头已经是万幸了是不是？啊？小子，你倒是说话啊，几年不见哑巴了？”

亚瑟朝着声源小跑过去，只见几个年纪和梅林差不多的家伙，牛高马大的，把他团团围住，“听说你是给王室干活？被打得不少吧？”这些人每说一句，就推搡梅林一下，他那瘦高的身影就夹在这帮人中被推来推去的。亚瑟皱起眉头停在了草堆后。

你不是巫师吗，反抗回去啊。他想起那些瞬间死去的强盗，灰飞烟灭的恶人，都比这些农夫小瘪三要厉害得多，但梅林就是一言不发让他们奚落调侃。

“如果没什么事，我想——”梅林声音低沉，冷漠地试图脱身，但很快就被人推了回去。

“你真的很无聊，以前威尔老帮你，现在他死了你就完全不长进了是吧？”说话的人其实没有梅林高，但比他壮了一倍，腰带上镶嵌着银子，想必家境还算殷实。

“他是我朋友，是为了保护埃尔多而牺牲的，你们有什么资格提起他！”梅林被挑起了怒气，他冲着银腰带扬声质问，说完手臂一横，想要隔开这伙人出去。

“哈！你还好意思提起那场战斗？你根本不在！那时候你已经去做你的‘城堡仆人’啦！看看，这是我在那次战斗中的伤疤！你呢？你干了什么！”银腰带把梅林又拍了回去，手指在他胸口戳着，每一下都仿佛戳在亚瑟胸口一样；王储越来越生气，倒不是气这些人，而是又不再吭声的梅林。

为什么？你明明有能力应对，为什么你要装作无能的样子？这么多年来，就这么忍气吞声地隐藏着真相？！

“妈的，这小子就是块木头！”他们又骂骂咧咧了一会儿，但梅林毫无反应，流氓们也觉得无聊，便把梅林一把推到了地上让他摔了个屁股墩儿，然后就嘻嘻哈哈地走了。

“呸！什么城堡仆人！下贱的东西。”有人甚至朝梅林吐了一口口水。

亚瑟差点儿冲过去打人。

但直到别人走远，梅林拍拍灰尘站起来的时候，他才踏着沉重的脚步过去：“你为什么不还手。”

梅林吃了一惊，他刚站好，两个人面对面梅林慌乱地低下头，“没什么，我习惯了……”他嗫嚅。

“习惯？！”亚瑟拔高了音调，“你一直就是这样？！我的男仆就这样在外面被人随便欺负？！我……这种事经常发生？！”

梅林静静地瞥他一眼，苦笑，“幸好现在我不是你男仆了，不是吗，你不用再担心我给你丢人了。”

“你！”亚瑟气得抬手就给了他一拳，砸在梅林胸口，毕竟双手不便要打脸有些难度。梅林躲也没躲，挨打后只微微瑟缩了一下，“好啊，你对我也是这样，哈！所以，这也是习惯了是吧？”亚瑟冷冷地说，又推了他一把，两只手一起推的，梅林连退了好几步才稳住，可亚瑟不依不饶地追了上来又狠狠地搡了他一下，这回梅林手脚并用才免于倒在地上，但他依旧没有要还手的意思，只低着头承受。

亚瑟面对这样忍气吞声的梅林，气得脸都扭曲起来，他在梅林还在试图保持平衡的时候冲过去，他俩又一次双双砸到地上，亚瑟双膝压住他肩膀双手掐着黑发男人的脖子，胸口上下起伏着，他大口地喘气，气愤让他喉头发胀：“你一直这样？在心里嘲笑我！反正只要你一抬手我就会输了！但你就是……你嘲笑我对你的力量一无所知……一直以来我就像刚才那拨小丑——”

“你当然不是！你不是他们！不……”梅林仰着脑袋试图在亚瑟钳制下吸进一些空气，“你永远不会是他们……亚瑟……你……”

他们久违地对视在一起，梅林的眼里闪烁着泪光，亚瑟盯着他，一眨也不眨。

梅林有很多话想说，比如……虽然你一开始是个混蛋，但你也从一开始就是个好人，你的心就像金子一样发光，掩盖在纨绔子弟的表象下，你是一个无私的人，亚瑟，善良，勇敢，长得还好看，我就是被这样的你吸引，愿意跟随你，愿意挨你没轻没重的拍打和任性的欺负……你和他们完全不一样。

可他什么也不能说，他注视着亚瑟蓝色的眼睛，在那眼中看到了自己，一个缩小的，有着悲伤面孔的男人。

“你到底……”亚瑟咬牙吐出了几个单词，他觉得自己从梅林的眼睛里看到了什么，悲戚，伤感，信任，还有……爱？他不知不觉松了手劲，沉溺在那水蓝色的眼眸中无法自拔——“你在干什么？！”

一声女人的尖叫把他们惊醒，侧头一看只见胡妮思和格温冲了过来。亚瑟正要起身，梅林却反应更快地捉着他的胳膊把亚瑟摆放到一边，在他前面跳起来：“没什么！”

胡妮思护犊心切的冲劲反而被儿子挡住了也是始料未及，她急切检视儿子的脖子，上面还有被亚瑟掐出来的红色指痕。

“她为什么……你们不是朋友吗？”格温也很生气，梅林连忙挡在“安”身前，堵住这位城堡女仆去算账的去路：“我很好！真的！”

“我们可不会掐住朋友的脖子！”胡妮思气愤地冲他身后抗议。

“我们……”梅林条件反射地想要承认他们是朋友，但他意识到现在这到底是不是事实也很难说，“……她没有恶意，妈妈，格温，她不是故意的。”

“她想要杀了你！”胡妮思不可置信地看向亚瑟，“我们把她当客人！但……”

“我才不是什么客人！也不是见鬼的朋友！”亚瑟也很恼火，他受够了！最近几天的所有事，所有人，所有的一切，都糟透了！他感到无比混乱，脑子里一团乱麻，什么魔法什么男人女人什么爱情友情责任义务！都他妈见鬼去吧！此刻他只想离那个麻烦的源头远远的！那个可恶的，黑发的，有着湛蓝色眼睛的恶魔！

“亚……安！拜托！”梅林短暂地回头想要亚瑟别在这时候添乱了，但胡妮思拉住了他，“梅林，她到底是谁？为什么她要这么对你？我以为你喜欢她！”

梅林顿时愣了，“我……”天呐，他妈妈看出来了？看出来自己喜欢亚瑟？？他慌张地又看向格温，黑皮肤的女人正端详他——上帝，这个女人可是亚瑟的正牌女友——“我不……”

“你带她去了那个山洞！那儿是你的秘密基地不是吗？我承认她很可爱，但如果她想要伤害你……”

“不，不不，妈，他……她不会真的、真的伤害我，她只是……很生气，妈，我自找的，不是她的错，真的。”梅林明白了，不是她妈妈看出来的而是误会了，误以为他是故意带亚瑟去了山洞。

“你做了什么让一个姑娘想要掐死你？”胡妮思低声责问，眼神里带着不赞同，而格温则咬着嘴唇，露出年轻人才会有的心知肚明的表情：“梅林？”

呃……梅林吞咽了一口，上帝，这是他魔法暴露后最大的问题，他和亚瑟发生了肉体关系……一想到这个，梅林就面红耳赤恨不得找个地洞钻进去！

胡妮思有些震惊，“天哪……你做了什么？梅林？”

“我……我不知道！妈别问了！我要——”他回头看亚瑟，不知道他听到了他们的对话会是什么表情。

然而，他身后并没有亚瑟的影子。


	9. Chapter 9

亚瑟气呼呼地离开原地，他得远离那些人，一想到自己和梅林还有格温的关系就要脑袋炸，现在梅林的妈妈还牵扯进来，一个头两个大，并且梅林显然不知道怎么解开他手上的绳索！那个白痴！让人生气！

就在他闷着头往前冲的时候，突然撞到了什么东西上。

抬头一看，那些人也回头看“她”，正是之前欺负梅林的那帮家伙。

“哟，姑娘，撞得我好疼呢。”

这伙人一字排开抢着打量“她”，毕竟不是每天都能在大路上撞见漂亮姑娘，一个个脸上都挂着调笑和赞叹的表情，眼珠子从脸庞滴溜溜扫到大腿。

亚瑟正一肚子气没处消呢，她眯起眼睛在胸前交叉了双手——好在这绳子倒是不妨碍他做这个动作，“是撞了，怎么了，让开。”

“哈哈哈，”他们面对面大笑，“美人，你是不是有点儿不讲理啊？你是哪儿人？这附近可没见过你。”

“你们让不让！少——他妈给我废话！”亚瑟故意用了那个粗俗的词，身为王子他可没机会能公开说出来。

“哈！”这几个地痞流氓也被激起火气了，“你撞了人不道歉，还口出狂言？你知道我是谁吗？”那个银腰带晃荡了两下站在亚瑟前面，他的个头比梅林矮，但是与现在姑娘家的亚瑟比起来倒是一般高，亚瑟扬起下巴，故意藐视地从眼皮缝隙里瞅他：“呵，我怎么会不知道——”

银腰带正要得意，亚瑟接着说：“——每个村子都会有那么一两个衣冠败类，浪费粮食，还有碍观瞻。”

“你——”银腰带眼睛都凸出来了，想必这乡下地方还没人敢这样和他说话，顿时脸红脖子粗的，“妈的！你！你！你敢这样……”他身边那些个流氓也都震惊得说不出话来，一时没有人帮腔，就只有银腰带一个人在那“你你你”着结结巴巴想找些话骂回去。

“还很蠢。”亚瑟又补了一句，白了他那愚蠢的样子一眼。他们这场争执不像之前梅林那场是在僻静地方，这儿可是村里的大路上，人来人往的，一下子就聚了一堆人看热闹。

“你说什么呢！”终于有人反应过来了，冲上来就抓住了亚瑟的胳膊，但五大国最优秀的骑士又岂是那么容易被制服的，他放下叉在胸口的手，就只见银光一闪，亚瑟就抽出了靠近他的人腰间的短匕首，双手握住短刀把柄，尖端抵在这个人的脖子下方，“说你们是一群窝囊废！”

众人喧哗间，亚瑟已经把这个倒霉家伙踢倒，一个滑步就溜到了旁边一人的身侧——因为他听到了拔剑的声音，他两手抓着这个人的手抽出剑招架另外两人的剑，把这把剑的主人拉拔得东倒西歪再一个绊子把他勾倒顺理成章抢走了人家的兵器。

围观群众发出惊呼，谁能想到这么好看的姑娘还这么厉害？！

手中有剑，就是正规军都不是他对手，何况只是一批徒有其表的宵小，亚瑟以极其常见的双手握剑手法两三下就把他们打得屁滚尿流，纷纷挣扎着爬起来要逃走，但亚瑟紧追着银腰带不放，他记得很清楚，冲着梅林吐口水的就是这家伙。

亚瑟一脚踢在他肥硕的屁股上给了他个狗吃屎，举起剑似乎还真想为民除害，吓得那东西的脸色和刚吃在脸上的泥土一般分不清你我。

“等等等——你想……不不不别杀我！啊——”

“安！！”

可惜，亚瑟皱起眉头，就算他真想杀也是不成了，悻悻地放下剑，却还中途又举起了一下，又把那个刚松口气的家伙吓了个半死。

“天呐，你在做什么……”梅林和两个女人赶到，前男仆却跑到他面前，把他这个站着的人给上下扫了一遍，暗暗用身体挡住了他手的位置，“你没事吧？”

亚瑟都懒得回答他，目中无人地翻个白眼。

胡妮思认得银腰带，也知道这人德行，但还是伸手扶了一下帮这软脚虾站起来，“您又在路上‘认识’女孩子了啊，温斯顿少爷。”

“什么？是她先撞我的！”银腰带指着亚瑟控诉，然而当亚瑟冲着他的手指一眯起眼睛，他就浑身一颤立马收了回去。

“当然，当然，”胡妮思敷衍地拍拍他身上的尘土，“您没伤着哪吧？能走回去吗？”

“你……你们……我说的是真的！就是她先撞我的！”银腰带对旁边围观的群众求证，可看戏的人都是从对峙开始聚集的，没人看到亚瑟撞他们，王储要的就是这个效果……说出来大家也不会信，这次还真是姑娘先动的手。

没有人支持，也没有人作证，反正这伙人算是吃了个哑巴亏，匆匆收拾了自己被打落的兵器狼狈地逃窜了，当然，亚瑟大发慈悲将手里的剑扔还到了原主人面前——剑飞进脚前两寸的土里插稳了还晃了晃，这个人免不了又是一声大叫。

*

亚瑟拒绝再回梅林家，“我得想个办法去解开这个，恕不奉陪。”那些人一离开，他就动了动手腕想要往反方向走，可梅林的话他不听就算了，胡妮思和格温却没那么容易被拒绝。

“这可不行，我有事问你。”胡妮思严肃地说，不止梅林有些畏缩，连亚瑟也感到了轻微的畏惧，“我不知道你们之间发生了什么，梅林什么也不肯说，那你来告诉我实情。”他们架着亚瑟回了小屋——胡妮思和格温一人一边挽着他的胳膊，亚瑟全程僵硬得就像一块木头，享受了一路的注目礼。

“梅林，你也给我进来。”她俩把梅林也扯进了屋子，硬让“安”坐在桌子边，一人一边夹着他，盯着亚瑟的脸等他回答。

亚瑟内心里一万个“梅林你这混蛋说了什么！”还有一万个“为什么要问我！”

梅林似乎也是这么想的，“妈妈——”他坐在亚瑟对面走也不是留也不是，手足无措地直挠头。

胡妮思一个眼神就让他闭嘴了，“如果真是梅林对你做下了伤天害理的事，我不拦着你报仇。”

梅林咬着嘴唇，格温倒是吃惊地瞥了胡妮思一眼。

亚瑟简直要疯了，脑子里刮暴风雪一样肆虐，哪有母亲会让人杀掉自己唯一的儿子！这肯定是一个阴谋！！他有一会儿失去了语言，实在不清楚究竟事情是怎么进展到这个局面的，最近所有的一切或许都是一个梦？噩梦？

他捂着脸仔细思考了一会儿，自欺欺人地想或许睁开眼会发现自己躺在卡梅洛特的床上，于是他拿开手，面对的是胡妮思认真的脸，还有格温探究的表情。

天呐，救救他吧……亚瑟有些崩溃。

“来吧，告诉我实话。”胡妮思循循善诱，就像所有的母亲那样不容拒绝，她们总有办法让你开口，软的不行就来硬的，反之亦然。

在彻底的混乱之后，亚瑟下定了决心，视死如归般开口：“不是他的错，”他语气生硬，把句子说得飞快，“而且什么也没发生。”

这回，站在后面的梅林静止了，两个女人异口同声地追问：“什么也没发生？”

亚瑟闭着眼在眼皮下翻白眼，“对。”

“那……”格温困惑地看看梅林又看看胡妮思，又看看“安”。

“所以就是什么也没发生！”亚瑟红了脸，扯着嗓子喊道，“你们是想发生什么？！要真有什么我早就砍死他了！！”

听到他这样一宣告，胡妮思才真松了一口气，瞅瞅自己儿子，梅林眨巴着眼睛，可……他记得……不不不他那些“幻觉”……都是假的咯？那就是……他们其实没有……是他在做梦？真的在做梦？

“真的？”他忍不住质疑道。

亚瑟吞咽了一下，毕竟，只有他俩知道他们的确是发生了什么的，只是说没有做到最后一步而已，但他之前也想过，梅林可能真的不记得发生的事了，与其这样不上不下地挂着，还不如全盘否定，至少最近这些麻烦事能减少一件是一件。

“没——有！梅林——”亚瑟受不了地再次确认，“你是想要有？”他暴怒地瞪人，语气还有了几分蛮不讲理。

“不！”梅林被他瞪得一缩，亚瑟哼了一声。

“不……我是说……好……”巫师嗫嚅着，心里嘀咕，真的？真的真的？

“梅林你自己做了什么你不知道？”格温好笑地说。

“我……我不记得了……我真的——”梅林红着脸，“他被下药了，不太清醒。”亚瑟翻翻眼皮替他解释。梅林在母亲和格温的视线下点点头，他唯一确信的是醒来的时候他和亚瑟抱在一起，上帝啊他的裤子褪在膝盖，而亚瑟的裤子不翼而飞，袒胸露乳地搂着他……不，被他压着……该死，梅林实在想不到都这样了还能什么都没有？？

可亚瑟就是说没有啊……

“好吧，那药不会有后遗症吧？”胡妮思看到梅林摇摇头便叹一口气，实际上以她过来人的身份，还是能看出来有些什么，但既然当事人都这么说了，再加上……她知道她儿子，梅林得到真的“没有”的答案，居然不止是无罪的释怀，神情中还有一丝低落。

“那么你不会想要杀了梅林了，对吧？”格温似乎也看出来了些，再一次强调，亚瑟被逼无奈地点头，“对我又没有好处。”“她”小声道，“胡妮思会杀了我的，还有盖乌斯……”

“你认识盖乌斯？！”格温惊呼，“为什么我从来没见过你！我……”她看起来困惑极了，而亚瑟意识到自己说漏，恼火地闭上嘴生闷气。

“谁不认识盖乌斯呢，”梅林反应过来急忙圆谎，“卡梅洛特的人都认识他。”

格温依旧皱着眉毛，“好……吧。”回答得很牵强，但她也没有深究了，转而道，“不过你的剑术很好，让我想起一个人。”

“哦我知道。”被夸奖的亚瑟有些得意，立马就忘了之前的不悦，接话接得顺口极了。

“你知道？”格温又问，“你知道我说的是谁？”脸上满满都是“你开玩笑吧”。

亚瑟决定不开口了，他今天真倒霉，完毕。

过了一会儿，“我猜？”但他还是得回答人家才行，只能硬着头皮上了。

格温担忧地瞥他一眼，“我以前的主人，她虽然是位小姐，但剑术好极了，比骑士都不差。”她说着，苦笑了一下。

瞬间，屋子里安静了，莫嘉娜，这个名字对在场的三个人而言都是一道深深的伤口，胡妮思看了看他们，叹口气：“我听说了，这是她干的吗？”她拉开亚瑟的袖子露出金色的绳索。

亚瑟沉默地看着手腕，莫嘉娜？她才不会用这么无害的咒语，她如果要绑起自己，一定会用最痛苦的、会让手腕变得鲜血淋漓的那种就像之前捆住他的麻绳，更恶毒，不用挣扎也会深深地扎进皮肤里，在骨头上都留下可怖的伤痕。

他亲如姐妹的朋友，实际上也确实是他姐姐的人，到底为什么会变成这样，这是亚瑟始终不解的谜题。

因为据他看来，这和魔法好像关系不大。

胡妮思默认了他俩的沉默，站起来：“好了，吃完午饭才有精力想办法解决，先吃饭吧。”说着她就开始准备起午餐来，格温自发地帮忙，而梅林本来想要插手，胡妮思却挡下了他，对他使着眼色。

梅林顺着母亲的目光看去，只有坐在桌边的亚瑟，他又困惑地看向妈妈。

“你这傻孩子，没看她很低落吗？快去安慰一下！”妇人见自己儿子这么不开窍，忍不住在他耳边“传道授业”。可梅林完全不知道要和亚瑟说什么——在不透露他真实身份的情况下！他支支吾吾的样子让胡妮思无奈地翻着白眼。

“安？屋后菜圃里有新鲜蔬果，你看看你喜欢吃哪些，让梅林摘给你。”她张罗着把两个人赶出去，关门前还使劲对梅林使眼色。

站在门外，亚瑟一头雾水，他现在麻烦事那么多，吃个饭居然还要他亲自操心！闷闷不乐的王储跺着脚走向菜园，梅林只好跟上。

“我打赌这萝卜没熟。”亚瑟站在贫瘠的园子里，手又抄在胸前了——他现在倒是已经习惯了碍事的“肉”。

“是的。”站在他后侧方的梅林讪讪地回答。

“所以她要我选什么？”亚瑟似乎很苦恼。

梅林耸耸肩，“萝卜叶子也能吃……或许？”

亚瑟想要横他一眼，于是就回头这么做了。接着，他意识到他们这样轻松自然地相处似乎已经是上辈子的事。

他想要说些什么，却觉得喉咙里堵得慌，吞咽了好几口才舒服一点儿。

“你真的一点儿也不记得了是吧。”亚瑟闷闷地开口，他也不知道为什么要说这个。

梅林在他身后动了动，似乎是在用脚尖搓野草，“我……不确定……”

“你连这个都不记得！”亚瑟又回了一下身，展示他的手腕，他在胸口交叉双手的时候，金色的绳子会绷紧，但依旧不会有勒痛感。

“我……我真的不知道怎么做到的，我没有学过……这一定是……我不知道……”梅林试图解释，可他自己也不知道是怎么回事，“我会的解咒都用过了，所有的都试了——”

“什么时候？”亚瑟狐疑地思索，他什么时候让梅林在自己身上用魔法了吗？

“今天早上……你睡得很熟……”梅林嘀咕，他知道亚瑟不喜欢魔法，所以肯定不会当着面用。

亚瑟深吸一口气，“你背着我搞这些东西就算了，还没有效果！！”他受不了地嚷嚷，“你就是没用！就算你是巫师，也是没用的巫师！”亚瑟毫不客气地作结，只有在说到“巫师”的时候控制了声音大小。

梅林不服气地皱起嘴，换在平时他早就反驳了，但……天呐亚瑟是在拿巫师的事开玩笑吗？他不介意了吗？他原谅我了吗？我可以继续跟着他了吗？一时间思绪万千，都顾不上回嘴。

亚瑟没有收到回应，习惯性地又回头看他，“你是晕倒了还是被地面吞——”他话没说完，突然越过梅林身前冲了出去。

梅林还在想心事呢，莫名其妙被亚瑟撞了一下这才发现有一群人气势汹汹地冲着他家小屋过来，领头就是之前在街上被亚瑟打得满地找牙的银腰带——温斯顿少爷。

“亚瑟……”梅林的动作不如王储快，亚瑟朝着屋门口跑去，可已经迟了，这群人已经闯进院子，七八个围住亚瑟和梅林，还有好几个守在外面，其余几个踢开房门，他们抓出了胡妮思和格温，“放开我妈妈！”梅林咆哮，想要上前去但阻止他的人高大太多，就像一堵墙。

“打人的是我，跟他们没关系。”亚瑟昂首直视挡在他面前的壮汉。

“我不管，我要让他们明白小瞧我的下场！”银腰带站在打手身后，耀武扬威地宣布。

亚瑟看着被挟持的胡妮思和格温，她们焦急却不屈地对这些歹徒怒目而视，而亚瑟又看看自己的手，他现在无论如何也没法一人打十个，尤其在这种有人质的情况下。

“温斯顿少爷，您想要什么呢？”胡妮思强压着怒意问道，格温想要挣脱那个抓着她的人，但难以奏效。

“嗯……我想想，我想要把你的娘炮儿子打一顿，然后带走他女朋友，这个主意怎样？”银腰带笑着，打了个响指，指了指梅林的方向。

“请不要这样！”胡妮思喊道，“你父亲不会高兴的！！我们一家都是老老实实的佃农，按时缴纳租金和粮食，这样伤害我们对你家有什么好处！！”

“我家的威信下降才没有好处！要怪就怪你儿子！！给我打！！”银腰带咆哮着，他的打手便冲着亚瑟和梅林冲来。


	10. Chapter 10

当那群歹徒冲上来的时候，亚瑟下意识站在了梅林前面，但梅林也准备好了，只要那个人再近一点——

“等等！你们不能碰梅林！”格温突然喊道，“他是王子的仆人！你们要是伤害了他，亚瑟王子不会饶了你们的！！”

攻击者迟疑了，回头看银腰带，温斯顿少爷嗤之以鼻，“哈，一个小小的仆人，王子才不会在意这些呢！”格温继续道：“那你知不知道几年前保卫埃尔多的战斗？当时亚瑟就来帮忙了！即使那时候这儿还不是卡梅洛特的领地，但因为这是梅林的村子他来了！不信你可以问其他人，总有人知道！！”

“这……”银腰带当然知道那场战斗，但他还打算垂死挣扎一下，“我凭什么相信你！谁知道他……那家伙是不是王子的仆人！说不定他的身份都是杜撰出来的！什么王子什么城堡，都不过是他的幻想！！”

“只要你过来，我保证让你也产生王子和城堡的幻觉，”亚瑟冷哼，“你敢吗？”

“你……”银腰带气急败坏起来，“我才不管什么王子！今天我就要——”

一阵紧急的马蹄声打断了他，他们抬头一看，绣着金龙纹章的大红色披风宣告了来者的身份。一批卡梅洛特骑士威风凛凛地拍马而来，银腰带吃惊地张着嘴，直到有骑士们跳下马抽出了剑冲过来才回过神。

面对骑士们指在脖子前的剑尖，那些人都举起双手，“你们这是打算对王室的人做什么？梅林是王子的仆人，他一家都受到卡梅洛特的庇护。”领头的正是莱昂。

尚存一点儿脑子的人哪里敢于和国家的骑士做对呢，“不不不，这只是一场误会！”银腰带尖着嗓子喊道，“我我我不知道他是王室的人！我很抱歉先生！我们这就离开！”他说着急急忙忙地鞠躬后退，想要逃跑。

可亚瑟只需要一个眼神，这支身经百战的小队里的每一个骑士都能明白他的意思，凯抢先堵在了院子门口，珀西和高文一人一边助阵。

“您刚才好像说了对王子不敬的话来着，温斯顿少爷，”亚瑟的胳膊又横在胸前了，门口的高文配合地把指骨折得喀拉喀拉响。

“我……我很抱歉……我不是那个意思！真的！我们都是卡梅洛特忠实的臣民！请相信我！”银腰带的声音更细了，并弯腰鞠了一个滑稽而夸张的躬，引起一些轻笑。

亚瑟紧紧地盯了他一会儿，骑士们都等着王储的命令，而不明所以的两个女人则等着骑士们的主意，“好了，那么，我们相信你，记得向你父亲带去卡梅洛特的问候。”

“一定一定！”银腰带点头哈腰地应道，小心翼翼地穿过骑士们若有若无让出的道夺路而逃。

“就这么饶了他？”高文把抽出的剑插回去，“我猜他是本地的望族？”

胡妮思点点头，感激地看向“安”，亚瑟急忙装作没看到。

“算了，”高文大咧咧地转身抱住梅林，“啊亲爱的朋友！你可算是还活着！我们打赌你有没有被公主砍掉头来着！”

亚瑟皱起眉毛瞪着高文，“伊利安！”格温喊道，抱住她弟弟，原来这次出城莱昂把伊利安也带上了。队伍里只有他和兰斯洛特不是骑士没有披风，看起来像是雇佣兵。兰斯在门口直到那伙人都跑得没影了才收起剑走过来，格温松开了弟弟转头就看到了他，两人一时有些欲言又止，兰斯对她点点头，走向梅林。两个好友只拍打了对方胳膊，一切尽在不言中。

“你们都来了！”格温说，“可亚瑟呢？他不和你们在一起吗？”

骑士们一听就明白了——亚瑟没有在这里暴露身份。

“我们正要去和他汇合，”莱昂不留痕迹地看了“安”一眼，“您好，您一定就是梅林的母亲。”他和胡妮思还有格温都打了招呼，年长的妇人感谢着他们的到来，莱昂有些心不在焉，毕竟王储就在一旁站着，看起来情绪不佳。

终于，“呃……”骑士队长转向这位不知道该怎么称呼的“小姐”，“你好——”努力地憋出了一句开场白。

“只是闭嘴。”亚瑟冷冷地道，高文扑哧一声，在亚瑟的瞪视下扁着嘴憋笑。

由于人太多没法进屋去坐，为了不引人耳目，大伙决定尽快离开。

“有人还等着我们呢，”莱昂含糊其辞，和女主人告别，“对，他肯定很不耐烦了。”高文慢悠悠地补充，瞟了“安”一眼。

他们带来了两匹空马，胡妮思看到其中一匹被牵到梅林面前，便问道：“所以，亚瑟已经恢复梅林的职位了？”

“安”本来已经上马了，听到这话回过头来，为梅林牵来马的正是兰斯洛特，大家全都看向“她”，就连胡妮思和格温都困惑地跟着看“安”。

“啊……”亚瑟避开了胡妮思和格温的目光，拉着马头转向道路，“我记得梅林的职务已经被解除了，那么……他最好还是和家人在一起。”

“这……”莱昂都来不及发问，“兰斯洛特留下以免再发生今天的事，其他人上马。”亚瑟说完一夹马肚小跑走了。所有人都感到难以置信，“你被赶回老家了？他真的这么做了？”高文的嫌弃脸可算是大为不敬。

“等……我很抱歉！”莱昂叹口气，微微对胡妮思她们点头示意就上马追了上去，其他的骑士自然也不会多做停留，包括伊利安都匆匆和姐姐告别追王储去了，只有高文和兰斯洛特留了下来。

“我不敢相信他真的这么做！”高文忿忿不平地走来走去，梅林面对他们离开的方向，低下头，“你也该走了，高文，看好他的后背，拜托。”

酒鬼骑士翻个大白眼，“看在上帝的份上！你可以……你可以恨他的！好吧？他就是个混蛋！！”梅林恳求地看着他，高文受不了地摇着头走向自己的马，“我得和他好好说道说道！”

等他一走，格温就仿佛经过了深思熟虑后才开口道：“到底发生了什么？梅林？为……为什么你们都那么尊敬‘安’？她是一位公主吗？”她咬咬牙，“她是……该不会她是国王给亚瑟找的未婚妻？而你对她……”

这一切似乎能串起来了，梅林染指了亚瑟的未婚妻，王子一气之下赶走了梅林——“是这样吗？！”

梅林本来情绪低落得很，此时也被格温的狗血推测吓了一跳，“什么？不！”

*

“殿下！殿下！”莱昂一行人追上了亚瑟，“殿下，你真的——”

“你们怎么知道我在这。”亚瑟抢先说道。

“……我问了盖乌斯，”莱昂如实相告，“他说……梅林可能去了熟悉的地方。”他意有所指地点点头，抿着嘴唇。

“所以，盖乌斯知道，”亚瑟拉住马缰，看着莱昂，“你也知道了。”

莱昂根本不用问是什么，在朋友间是不应该装傻的，于是他点点头：“我们都看见了……”话没说完，亚瑟把马头往旁边一扯，绕开莱昂再次前进起来，高文赶上来了：“你居然真的因为这种事赶走他！而他还在拜托我保护你！你的良心呢嗯公主殿下？！那时候情况紧急！亚瑟，这都是为了你！”

其他人纷纷跟着说道，“是啊是啊”他们七嘴八舌的，“原谅他吧殿下！”

“他也和我们一起出生入死多年了，虽然这……很让人吃惊，但你不是也说过吗？在那个山洞里？”莱昂殷切地劝导着，在那个山洞里亚瑟第一次明确地指出他父亲不一定都是对的，魔法也不一定都是坏的，是的亚瑟记得，他都记得。

“这对他不公平，殿下，我们都知道梅林对你忠心耿耿……”

“原谅他吧殿下……”

“够了！”亚瑟吼道，所有人都安静下来，他面无表情地让其他人看他的双手。

“这是……”大伙吃惊地瞅了瞅，珀西已经拔出剑来，“可以斩断吗？”

“不能，”亚瑟不耐地重新放下手，“这就是你们口中那个忠心耿耿的家伙干的好事。”

“梅林？！他为什么……让他解开不行吗！他会的！”高文大喊大叫，亚瑟被他的音量吵得皱眉，“他做不到，他被莫嘉娜下药后神志不清绑的，现在清醒了根本都不记得这回事，他就是个不稳定因素，留在身边没好处。”亚瑟干巴巴地说完，眼睛看向前方，“闭嘴高文，对我的决定有意见可以离开。”

高文张开的嘴硬生生闭上，他停在那儿好一阵，似乎在犹豫，但最后这位英俊的骑士还是跟在了队伍后面，脸朝着旁边怒气冲冲。


	11. Chapter 11

森林的长夜，永远无法彻底安静，即便已经是初冬，鸟鸣几乎消失，北风尚未兴起；树木在沉默的空气中静立，夜宿的旅人在空地里燃起篝火，噼啪作响的木柴在火光中变成冉冉上升的灰烬。

时间不过是傍晚，夜色却已浓稠，日照不足人也越来越疲乏，经过一天的跋涉后坐在篝火旁谁也不想说话。他们能说什么呢，说王储手腕的魔法吗？那东西在火光下闪闪发亮，就像最上等的金子，像表面被抛光成镜子一样的手镯。坐在地上的女人同其他人一样，胳膊肘搭在屈起的膝盖上，垂下的双手交握着姿势自然，不像一个被限制行动的人。

“你打算怎么摘下这个？”莱昂终究还是问道，由于之前王储下令不许人再提梅林的事，大家一路都很沉默。

“或许那个我不知底细的医生知道，”亚瑟波澜不惊地回答，“盖乌斯，我说的是，鉴于现在我实在不知道自己知道什么了。”

莱昂无奈地闭上嘴，鼻子里长出一口气。高文已经睡着了，离开埃尔多后他就像在赌气般一言不发，搞得所有人都觉得浑身不自在。

“如果盖乌斯也不知道解咒办法呢？”莱昂顶着压力尽职地分析，“你确定……离开是个好主意吗？”

亚瑟看了他一眼，骑士队长垂下眼睛，“我很抱歉殿下，但逃避不像是你的风格。”

能这么对他说话的也只有莱昂了。亚瑟小时候没有当过学徒[10]，他从小就是骑士团的一员接受正规的训练，认识了被父亲送来成为骑士学徒的年轻的莱昂，他们一起长大，一起战斗，一起经过考验成为骑士，彼此知根知底。

但即便莱昂也不知道山洞里发生过什么，他只以为亚瑟对魔法有心结，却不知道更深更……难以启齿的原因。对此亚瑟自然也不能怪他。

“你是说，我失去了你的信任和尊敬？因为我从埃尔多逃走了。”亚瑟看着好友，指出。

“那是不可能的，殿下，”莱昂抬起头注视他，连其他人都从原本漠不关心昏昏欲睡的状态里清醒过来，看向他们，“你肯定有你的原因，我相信。”

高文翻了个身，继续打鼾。

“睡吧，我守第一轮。”亚瑟盯着火苗说，他知道莱昂察觉了什么，但他无法回答。

火星飞舞着，顺着热气飘进黑夜。

凌晨的时候，已经换了两轮守夜了，夜空完全没有放亮的迹象，凯坐在火旁守着打鼾的队友和王储。“她”就歪在火堆边，凌乱的头发几乎已经看不出颜色，打着结，沾着泥土和树叶，眼下有着深深的阴影。

真是个好看的女人，但让人心疼。凯百无聊赖地想，如果变不回去了怎么办，以后他会有个女王？她会结婚吗？会生孩子吗？梅林还会回来吗？魔法到底是怎么回事？他年轻的脑子开始天马行空地幻想起来，女王会找谁结婚呢？

突然，他感觉到了地面的轻微动静，是亚瑟坐起来了，“有人来了。”她说，凯急忙把耳朵贴向地面，的确，土地传来的马蹄声正在急促靠近。

他们把其他人叫起来，高文板着脸爬起来：“该死的是谁不让我睡觉……烦死人了。”

很快，他们看到了影子，所有人都抽出了剑，这么晚，还直奔他们而来，不可能是无关的路人。

“那是……”等到那匹马再近了一点，珀西瓦尔第一个放下武器，“那是兰斯洛特，”他说，走上前去喊道，“是你吗兰斯？”

“亚瑟！”对方回答，是兰斯的声音，他跑近了还不等马停就跳下来，“亚瑟！你得马上去找他！梅林！他不知道找哪个顾问询问了去除这个的方法——”他随手指了指亚瑟的手腕，“——他得去找到智慧之泉，我怎么也拦不住，一觉醒来他就已经不见了！”

“什么？”所有人都面面相觑，“智慧之泉？那不是一个神话传说吗？”

“对，我听说的也是这样。”兰斯洛特气喘吁吁点头。

“顾问？”亚瑟拣出了一个关键词。

“对，他是这么说的，好像是某种……我也不知道，博学的老人一类的人物。”

“他说了那口泉眼在哪吗？”亚瑟偏头指挥他们牵马。

“我问了，他没说，然后我睡着了，肯定是他干的，”兰斯洛特内疚地沉了一口气，“抱歉。”

“盖乌斯一定知道，”亚瑟似乎没听到细节，他嘀咕，“他总是知道。”

“对……不过我想问一下那口泉是我知道的那个吗？能满足你任何愿望但要付出相应的代价那个？传说连神都失去一只眼睛才能得到答案的那个？”在所有人都飞速收拾东西翻身上马的时候，高文还在喋喋不休。

“就是那个！”伴随马匹的嘶鸣，疲惫的旅人再次踏上征程。

*

基哈拉像一片巨大的乌云降临在梅林的头顶。即便他下落在地，宏伟的身形也仿若一座小山一样把梅林遮得严严实实，只有那双黄色眼珠在眼皮下若隐若现。

“小巫师，好久不见。”巨龙修长的脖子弯曲了一下，是一个简单的鞠躬，梅林每次都不太适应这种礼仪。

“对，我早就该找你了，但我一直没找到机会。”梅林高声道。

“机会是制造出来的，小巫师，”老龙不赞同地摇摇头。梅林一时哑口无言，突然意识到，是的，他虽然想着要解除诅咒但他从来没有想过可以借用巨龙的知识……这段时间来满心满意都只有亚瑟，他被分心了。

他不自在地转开话题：“你知道亚瑟被变成了姑娘吗，要怎么把他变回去？”

基哈拉眨巴眨巴眼睛，瞬膜从眼珠子上滑过，“他是怎么变来了，就怎么变回去咯，这不是很简单吗？”

“可我不知道他是怎么变来的！”梅林喊道。

“那就找到知道的人！你知道是谁！”巨龙不耐烦地仰起脖子，梅林生气地跺脚，该死，他还是得去找莫嘉娜！

“我恨她！”他低吼。

“我知道，不过当初救活她的是你自己，小巫师，别忘了。”

“我恨那时候的我……”梅林呢喃，深深地叹气，想起那时候，他看到亚瑟那么伤心于她的垂死，他就……

“我不该那么做的……”

“的确不该。”基哈拉漫不经心地补刀，梅林瞪了他一眼，“我会杀了她，亲手。”

老龙黄色的眼睛盯着他小小的身影，露出了微笑：“哦……这我倒是不怀疑，那么，你是不是还有问题需要我？”他扇了扇翅膀，好像准备走了似的。

“对，我……是还有一个问题，就是……我被下药后神志不清的时候，给亚瑟的手腕上了绳索捆住了他，我现在怎么也解不开，你知道要怎么解开吗？”梅林吞吞口水，减掉了细节。

基哈拉饶有兴致地瞅着他，然后低下头来，把那张巨大的脸凑到了梅林的面前，吓了巫师一跳，“怎么！”

“梅林，小巫师，你很强大，你的魔法就是你本身——”巨龙拖长了音节，梅林急切地打断：“我知道！我该怎么解开？我连自己做了什么都不记得！我也不知道是怎么捆起来的！我根本没有学过这样坚固的咒语！我所知道的所有反咒和切割咒都无效！”

“——那是你的魔法，梅林，咒语只不过是平凡的人想要学魔法使用的东西，你并不需要那个使用魔法，它是自由的，属于你。”

“你能不能不要打哑谜了？！”梅林喊叫着，“只是告诉我怎么做！！”

“我不能，那是你的魔法，是你的意志——”基哈拉轻快地否定了，梅林顿时皱起眉头：“你不可能不知道！你什么都知道！！”

“好吧，我的确知道，”巨龙摇晃了一下身体，显得很得意，“告诉我！”梅林生气了，“我总不需要我命令你吧！！”

“好吧好吧，既然你一定要知道，那么你可以直接用龙息剑斩断，”基哈拉小小地喷出鼻子里的烟灰，“那东西可以斩断一切魔法，你知道。”

梅林眼珠一转，“对啊……那我就——”

“不过，”老龙又说，梅林抬起头看他，“不过，我得告诉你，如果你用龙息剑强行斩断你自己的魔法，那会伤害到施法的你，深深地伤害你……”基哈拉的黄色眼珠微微闪光，梅林吞咽了一口，眼神游弋了一会儿，轻轻地叹口气，“那没办法，都是我的错，我只能……”

“——还有他，梅林，不要以为他不会因此受伤，毕竟那是你的魔法，那是很强大的魔法，被强行切断一定会产生很严重的后果，就像用一把斧头去砍放在头顶的苹果，小巫师，你会把苹果切开但也会把人头切开，或许。”巨龙有些幸灾乐祸似的笑起来，“你确定你要这么做吗？”

梅林为他的描述睁大眼睛，“什么……那……那只是捆住手的魔法而已！为什么会……”

巨龙半眯起眼睛：“你怎么知道？如果只是简单的魔法，为什么你不能解开？”

梅林闭上眼睛，该死他完全不知道自己是怎么做到的，他隐约记得当时的情况……但……他所能回忆起来的除了亚瑟还是亚瑟——毕竟当你怀里躺着赤裸的心上人的时候你还能记得什么呢！！他垂下头，“那我该怎么办！我总不能……让他一辈子都被捆住啊！那……”

“我还知道一个方法，小魔法师，我肯定这个只需要你付出代价，”基哈拉又说，梅林立马抬起头，“你想知道吗？”

“告诉我。”巫师狠狠地说，蓝色眼睛闪着坚定的光，“现在。”

[10]骑士培养大体是这样：贵族将自己的孩子送往知名的领主麾下当学徒，这些领主一般都拥有军队，学徒期间要做很多琐事（包括为骑士穿盔甲）和进行训练并且跟着骑士团去打仗，获得一定战功后可以被领主承认为骑士。


	12. Chapter 12

这是一块看起来很不起眼的大石头，但年代似乎十分久远，布满风吹雨打和奇怪的磨损痕迹，它深深地嵌进山体，就像是有一只巨大的拳头把它敲进去的一样，也不知道石头本身有多大，嵌进去的部分有多深。

“开玩笑吧……这就是入口？”高文在这块石头前走来走去，“不是说还有守泉的巨人吗？在哪？”

“根据盖乌斯的资料，就是这儿，”亚瑟手里拿着一张撕下来的书页，上面画着一个简单的示意图，“顺着河流的方向走，再逆着水流穿过河水拐的三道弯，南方会看到一座山，在山的背面有……后面的字看不清楚，但……”亚瑟举起自己的手，所有人都可以看到，魔法绳索在微微发光。

“什么？”高文盯着金绳子看，“它不是一直就那样吗？闪闪发光的？”

亚瑟翻个白眼，“它在拉扯我，我说过了，它一直在把我往这个方向扯，我打赌这是梅林所在的位置。”

“奇怪的魔法……”高文嘀咕，“对，我也是那个意思。”亚瑟受不了地回嘴。

亚瑟把书页递给莱昂，男士们都凑过去看，“好吧，如果是这儿的话，泉水在哪？”他们研究着书页，这张古老的纸边缘十分破旧，而找到泉水的关键信息就这么被磨损掉了。“盖乌斯说，那口泉水已经被封闭很久了，唤醒巨人恐怕不那么容易……“兰斯洛特说道，“可是梅林比我们早出发至少两天，算上他迷路的时间也应该到了，说不定他已经进去了……”

其他人试图把石头往一边推，绕着石头转圈，嚷着“葡萄苹果无花果开门”，可那东西一点儿反应也没有，石头上也没有什么印记提示。大家一筹莫展，亚瑟气急败坏踢了石头一脚，双手被缚有些难以保持平衡，踢完后趔趄了几步，可恶！他使劲地捶在石板上，“梅林这个混蛋白痴！”他怒吼。突然，手上金色的绳索似乎在石块上摩擦出了火花，金光一闪，大地都为之震颤起来。

“地震？”

所有人都站不稳了，有的扶住身边的树有的靠住山，亚瑟倚在石头上等这阵颤动过去，一阵风把他从石头上吹开：“不要拔我的牙，年轻人，我只有这一颗牙齿了。”

说话声仿佛雷鸣一般，轰隆隆的，带着山谷的回音把每个人都震得一愣一愣的。

说话的是这座山，嘴是山体和地面的结合处，那块大石头似乎是一颗牙齿，牙齿上方凸出的一块山体是鼻子，而有一条岩石缝在鼻子上方闪着红色的光，似乎是眼睛，但只有一只眼睛？

“这是什么……”亚瑟目瞪口呆喃喃道。

“斯普林，是我的名字。”那座山问道。

“该死，”高文仰着头感慨，“你到底是泉水还是巨人[11]？”

山体发出了“嗬嗬嗬”的声音：“为什么我不能都是呢……年轻人？”

大伙面面相觑，“好……吧，我是亚瑟，我，呃我来找人。”亚瑟道，“你是不是见过一个瘦瘦高高的黑色头发耳朵能挂衣服的家伙？”

山长长地嗯了一声，“是的，他在。”

“他在哪？！”亚瑟急忙追问。

“在他想要在的地方，”斯普林哼哧哼哧地回答，“为什么你在意？”

这可把亚瑟难住了，他一时半会答不出来——因为他们是朋友？朋友可不会出现在春梦里，至少他从来没有梦见过莱昂！上帝保佑！如果说那是他的仆人，他已经解除了这个职务！为什么他在意？

他也询问自己。

“嗯……”那座山抿着嘴，细缝中的红光闪烁，“有意思，你要做交易吗？就像他一样。”

“什么？”亚瑟上前一步，“什么交易！”

“我答应他的请求，作为交换，他也做出了承诺。”斯普林苍老的声音慢悠悠地说。

*

暗灰色的岩石，红色的岩浆，崎岖不平的地面，每一步都得小心翼翼，以免踩进燃烧的液体里。深邃的夜空没有星星，没有月亮，像是一块巨大的黑布。光线全来自地面裂缝里的岩浆火光，硫磺的刺鼻味道弥漫在空气中，随处可见死人的遗骨，刚开始他被吓了一跳，看多了梅林就见怪不怪了。这儿就像地狱，如果有地狱的话。

他寻找着方向，这儿根本没有路，他要怎么才能找到自己想要的东西呢？这都怪那个巨人，也不说清楚就让他下来了，也许活得太久的东西都喜欢哑谜，比如那头可恶的老龙。

正迷茫，他突然在一片深红色的岩石上发现了白色的水晶，这真是一个奇怪的地方，梅林想，水晶上映出了他的面孔，正当他要移开视线，却发现里面的那个梅林动了，走到了桌子前，开始捣药。

这是什么？梅林困惑地看了一会儿，盖乌斯过来了，检查了他的工作，然后递给他一个瓶子，让他去送药水。这就是很寻常的卡梅洛特的一天，梅林觉得这样的事几乎每天都在发生，为什么水晶会显出这个画面？他又等了一阵子，水晶里的那个梅林送完药瓶又回来了，继续捣药，好一阵子都再也没有变动。

梅林一头雾水，他不能一直停在这儿，他朝前走去，几分钟后又发现了一堆新的水晶，他凑过去，果不其然又看到了自己。

这一次，他看出了些许端倪，画面里的自己抱着一堆衣物走得摇摇晃晃的，莱昂经过提出要帮忙，梅林不好意思地拒绝了——没错，梅林记得这个事，那时候他还不太认识莱昂，然而这位好心的骑士队长还是接手了他的那堆东西，帮他搬到了洗衣房，引起了一些女仆们的脸红和惊呼后谦逊地离开。

这些水晶显示的是过去的事？难道不应该是展现未来吗？

梅林继续往前走，这一次他找到的水晶里的自己显然已经和骑士团打成了一片，因为高文已经加入进来，他看到了现在要好的几个战士在接受亚瑟的训练，梅林忍不住凑近了些，他已经有一段时间没有看到男人的亚瑟训练了，而过去他很少错过这些，在骄傲自大的亚瑟炫耀武力时不在旁围观叫好？王子会不高兴的，他忍不住笑起来，水晶里的王储一如既往那样张扬地打败了所有挑战者，接着告诉他们为什么会失败并和他们比划着探讨解决方案。梅林在这块水晶前站了很久，亚瑟的金发在阳光下闪耀，训练场的绿草和周围红色的旌旗，甚至那些围绕他的优秀战士们，无一不衬托他第一骑士的傲人风采。

但梅林必须走了，他恋恋不舍地离开这堆水晶，迫不及待地找到下一堆。时间又往前推进了，梅林看到自己一个人站在三匹马边，似乎百无聊赖地揪着身边的树枝。他明白了，几乎不忍看下去，但他还是看到了：水晶里的梅林朝不远处张望，在那儿，亚瑟侧躺在草地的毯子上，格温和他在一起，他们吃着水果，亚瑟时而仰头哈哈大笑，时而探身靠近女人用梅林听不到的声音低语。水晶里的梅林和水晶前的梅林都低下了头。

他默默地离开了，差点错过下一堆水晶里他的影子，可那也不是什么好回忆，莫嘉娜正喝下梅林递给他的水壶里的水，昏迷的国王躺在地上。

他不想再看任何水晶了，他拖着沉重的脚步往前走，实际上他不知道自己是否应该向前，他又经过了一堆水晶，梅林咬牙站得远远的停留了一会儿，水晶里烈焰灼烧，卡梅洛特在一片火海中，龙的阴影滑过……啊，是他干的，他放走了地窖里的基哈拉，而巨龙正在报复这囚禁他多年的城堡。他脑海里回响起那几晚人们的哀鸣和惨叫，这一切都是他的错，是他造成的。

他思索着这些水晶的意义，这是在提醒他走过的路，犯下的罪？

他忽略了接下来几堆水晶，也不知道走了多久，脚被岩石硌得发疼，汗水把衣服都黏在身上，梅林想要坐下来休息，但他害怕自己变成另外一具枯骨，只能坚持走下去……走下去，前面有新的水晶，他实在走不动了，停下来靠着冰凉的晶体休息一会儿。

水晶里很暗，梅林无法不注意去看，昏暗的画面里，有人影在活动。他的心脏猛烈地跳动起来，他看到了金发的“女人”——上帝，“她”在男人身下扭动，试图逃脱……天呐！！梅林转过身去背对画面，是那个山洞！！是那个他记不起来的山洞！！梅林的耳朵里都是血液的轰鸣，他想了又想，最后缓慢地回过头去看向水晶，轰地一声他脸全都红了，因为画面里的亚瑟正翻身压坐在他身上，胸口裸露着，水晶里的梅林扑倒了“她”，手伸进——

不不不，梅林蹲下去捂住滚烫的脸，他没法再看，这不应该发生，这都不应该发生！！他朦胧的记忆里的这一幕居然是真的！既然这些是真的，那……他印象里亚瑟吻了他也是真的吗？可……他没有勇气站起来去看水晶，他现在光是要压下那股燥热就已经羞耻万分了。

等了好一阵子梅林整理好心情再次站起来，山洞里已经空无一人，他说不出自己是感到松口气还是遗憾……他错过了真相，只能把额头砸在冰冷的水晶上，思绪像夏日雨前聚集在头顶的蜻蜓，嗡嗡嗡，密密麻麻，满头飞舞。为什么发生了这种事亚瑟还能和他说话？他们真的没有做什么吗？梅林刚才亲眼看到自己的手伸进亚瑟的裤子！他隐约能回想起那触感，不不不快别想，他用冰凉的水晶给自己降温，目光停留在恢复成白色的晶体上，突然想到——如果他们真的没做，是什么阻止了他们做下去？为什么他会清醒过来？？顿时，他很后悔自己没有看到过程，梅林搜索着这堆水晶，想看看有没有其他的画面。

没有，过去的已经过去，消失了。他有些失落，又有些懊恼，还有些无奈，拖着疲惫的双腿几步几回头地离开，不知道下一堆水晶会是什么画面，是现在吗？是此时此刻的他吗？可亚瑟不和他在一起，所以……他大概是看不到现在的王储的。

可他走了很长一段时间也没有再看到水晶，就在他疑惑的时候，他听到了水声。

这火窟窿里还有水源？他精神亢奋地挣扎着来到了水边，这是一汪有亚瑟的床那么大的泉水，十分清澈，池子的中心有汩汩的新水在咕咚咕咚冒出来，梅林扑过去捧起水洗了一把脸，又喝了好几口，他恨不得把脑袋整个埋进水里。

所有的疲惫都消失了，他好像重获新生一样浑身清爽！他喝够了，抬起头，深呼吸着，感谢着，膜拜着这甘冽的泉水。

等等，那好像有什么，水面像一面镜子一样反射出一个人来，一开始梅林还以为是自己，但仔细一看根本不是——黑头发蓝眼睛的年轻人，看起来有些眼熟，他穿着锁甲，是卡梅洛特的纹章！而他身边赫然正是亚瑟！

“亚瑟！”梅林往前一扑差点掉进水里，是男人的亚瑟！是王子的亚瑟！他看起来很开心……笑着，和这个年轻人关系不错的样子，甚至搂着对方的腰把人抱起来……他们哈哈大笑，骑士们都在欢闹……

这是什么时候的事？梅林不敢眨眼，生怕错过了任何一个画面，因为他看到了自己，站在训练场便注视着这一切看起来很不愉快。“这是未来？”梅林皱眉，“之前我看到的是过去……而我就是现在……这是，未来，这个人是谁？未来的我不喜欢他，为什么？”

很快，他看到了原因，亚瑟处决了这个人的心上人，而莫嘉娜出现了，她锻造了一把剑，交给了这个年轻人……他将剑捅进了——

“不————————！！！”

梅林的吼叫震碎了水池的倒影，水面空无一物，只有泉水还在汩汩涌出。

不……亚瑟会死……他会死……不……不这绝不能发生！这不能发生！！梅林跪趴在池边，不断地对自己说着，“亚瑟不会死的，不会的，我不能让他死……”但他知道，预见的未来总是会发生，总是，就像他当初从水晶里看到的莫嘉娜，一步一步变成现在的样子。

未来总是会发生。

不！他的眼泪掉在地上，啪嗒啪嗒，不，亚瑟……不……

干枯的地面，眼泪汇聚成一小股细流，缓缓地在石头上滑动，滑动，最后汇入水池。

泉水发出轻微的回声，悲痛欲绝的梅林抬起头来，他通红的眼睛茫然地看向水面，“我该怎么做？我该怎么做？”池子中间源源不断涌出水来，闪着微微的光，梅林挤走眼眶里的泪水好看清楚一些，反光的不是液体，也不是石头，而像是金属，他又认真仔细盯着看了一会儿……

“生命之杯？”

*

这是一个诡异的地方。亚瑟嫌弃地想，他当然应该猜到巨人的嘴里不会是什么好光景。

“梅林！”他喊道，“你在哪！”

他的声音传递出去，连个回声都没有，只是渐渐地消失了，“该死，这地方到底有多大。”

“混蛋梅林，别让我找到你，你死定了！”亚瑟叽叽咕咕地深一脚浅一脚地凭着直觉朝前迈步，“梅林！！”可这儿太大了，目之所及全是巨大的石块和黝黑的山峦，以及那些石块边的骸骨，全都衣衫褴褛。

亚瑟研究了一下这些骨头，基本都没有致命伤，至少，没有一具是被插在脑门或者胸口的刀子弄死的，反正，不是那么明显的外伤死法。

“这地方有蹊跷，”亚瑟嘀咕着站起来，“毒死的骨头能看出来，难不成是老死的？”他一边思索着，一边凭直觉找着方向，这么大的地方，他该往哪里走呢？

“梅林！！”他咆哮，却得不到一丁点儿回音。

漫无方向地走了好一阵子，亚瑟有些气急败坏了，他双脚又酸又疼，这地面硌脚的程度简直让人要疯，“你死定了，该死，早知道就不来，让你烂死在里面，不，我应该让高文进来，那样就少了很多麻烦，很多很多，还能省钱，一大笔酒钱，”他碎碎念着，突然想起了什么，“所以，我以前给酒馆付的酒钱实际上不是梅林的酒钱！好极了，骗王子的钱！你死定了梅林！！”

亚瑟气呼呼地又往前冲起来，“你最好赶紧给我出来！！”他原本就状态不好，谁手被捆住走路试试，比平时累几倍，这下又累又痛还猛冲，一不小心就要摔跤，慌乱间为了保持平衡他连跳带蹦了好几十步才避免了摔倒在这布满碎石和火坑的地上——这一跤估计得摔死。

可是，他终于停下来的时候好像踩到了什么东西，喀拉一声。亚瑟还以为是碎石头，不在意地抬脚打算离开，随意地低头瞟了一眼突然发现，那东西闪闪发光。

实际上，整个地面都在闪光，钻石？亚瑟蹲下去捡起一颗来，吃惊地发现这些东西在外面都是价值连城的珠宝，不是红的就是蓝的，还有绿的和透明的，他丢掉站起来，意识到自己站在一个巨大的宝库中，越往前，地面堆积的财宝就越是厚实。

“这可是怪事，原来还有值钱的东西。”亚瑟嘀咕着，“梅林！你在哪？！”他喊道，如果这家伙爱钱就好了，现在八成就在附近，可亚瑟实在不知道他爱什么，以前以为他爱喝酒，现在看来也不是。

“你不是可以有点儿用吗？怎么不给反应了？”亚瑟对着自己的“手链”说道，绳索依旧闪着微微的光，但没有拉扯他。

“之前回到卡梅洛特的时候拉力最大，是因为隔太远了是吧？”他琢磨，现在很近了，所以就毫无反应了，这么想应该是对的，因为之前和梅林在一起的时候，这绳子可一点儿感觉也没有。

正当他没头绪的时候，余光中似乎有一个身影晃过。

“梅林？！”他喊道，朝着刚才瞥见的方向冲过去，可那儿没有人，只有一堆嵌在岩石壁上的水晶。

但这一次，他清楚地看到水晶里有人的影子一闪而过。

是梅林！他回头看向身后，水晶镜子一般的表面难道不是映出了他身后的景象吗？可他身后没有人啊！

亚瑟扑到水晶上，那个影子朝着前方消失了，他便跟着朝前走去，不多久果然又看到了一堆水晶，而晶体表面，赫然正站着梅林，他跑上前去，大声喊着那家伙的名字，可梅林似乎没有看到他，而是低着头看着哪儿，过了一会儿就又朝一个方向走了。

这是什么鬼东西？亚瑟狐疑地看向水晶里人影消失的方向，咬咬牙，“你这混蛋，如果这是个陷阱……你就等着瞧。”说着，他朝着水晶指引的道路追过去。

*

梅林的手拿起金杯的一瞬间，原本温柔的泉水突然暴烈起来，仿若瀑布一般哗啦啦地喷出来溅在人身上，“该死！”梅林往后退，却发现他脚下的土地如同有生命一般，裹住了他的脚，“啊啊啊——”他差点摔进水里，喝了好几口水才保持了平衡维持站立的姿势，但双腿一动也不能动。他深吸一口气把上半身探进水池，看到自己的小腿都被水底的石块紧紧包住了，他用力捶打，但在水中，拳头又能起到什么作用呢。

就在这时，他听到了水面上传来熟悉的声音，“梅林！”

这又是幻听吗？不，每次都是真的，这次肯定也一样。

因为下一秒他就被拽出了水面，这小池子已经变成了一座池塘，水已经到了他们腰部。

“你在搞什么鬼！！”熟悉的声音，熟悉的腔调，还有那熟悉的面孔，他们分别才不过两三天，梅林如饥似渴地端详那张恼怒的面孔，如此狼狈，蓬头垢面一点也不好看，可依然让他移不开视线。

“你给我清醒点儿！！”王储拍打他的脸，“水涨高了！快走！”

“我不能！”梅林喊道，他把手中的生命之杯递给亚瑟，“拿好这个！！你快走！！”

亚瑟可不管那么多，他拽着梅林，却发现拽不动，“我走不了，亚瑟，你快走——”

没有搭理他的亚瑟一猛子扎进水里，梅林感到有人在试图破坏困住他双腿的石头，而水已经漫延到了胸口，他蹲下去，在水中看到亚瑟用剑戳石头，气泡从他的口鼻处冒出来——梅林抓住了亚瑟的手想要推开——手腕依旧有金色的绳索在闪耀，快走！他做着口型，快走！

亚瑟看也不看他就挣开了，继续用力戳着岩石，梅林已经无法呼吸，他站起来冒出水面，水已经涨到了他的脖子，他深吸一口气再次弯腰下去，努力地揪住亚瑟，用尽所有力气往上扯——亚瑟一定已经缺氧了才使得他得逞，他们俩一起露出水面大口喘气。

水已经到了梅林努力仰头才能吸一口气的地步。

“快走！亚瑟！走！你什么也做不了！！”梅林把金杯挤进亚瑟的腰带里——水不断涌进他说话的嘴，“走！……走！如果你死在这……我……来得毫无价值！！”

“闭嘴！！我不会一个人走的！！”亚瑟拍开他的手，再一次，从水面消失了。

现在，即使梅林站直了，他也身处水中，泉水清澈，亚瑟正试图破坏困住他的石头，那样执拗，即便梅林阻止他，即便他脸色渐渐涨红，从嘴边溢出的气泡越来越小，即便那石头坚固如钢铁，也不为所动。

梅林急得要疯了，再不走！再不走就……可亚瑟不听他的！这个菜头从来不听他的！！即使把他送走他也一定会回来……

该怎么办？

不知道多久没洗过的纠结长发在水中飘荡着从梅林面前拂过，洗去污垢又恢复了金子般的颜色，梅林知道自己改变不了他，永远，永远。

那就是为什么亚瑟是他的心，是他无法放弃的奢望。

梅林看着努力和石头较劲的亚瑟，焦虑逐渐远去，他爱亚瑟，比什么都坚定，而他要让亚瑟活着，无论如何，只要亚瑟活着，别的都不重要。

于是梅林抱住了他，亚瑟想要挣脱，但梅林没有给他那个机会，他捧住亚瑟的脸，对准他的唇吻了下去。

亚瑟的眼睛瞪得大大的，忘了反抗。

走吧，亚瑟，走，我不是个合格的朋友，我很抱歉。

魔法从他手中推出一道水墙，带着震惊的亚瑟朝水面而去。

[11]Spring:斯普林，有春天、泉水、小溪等含义。


	13. Chapter 13

梅林把手放在石头上，魔法闪着金光，他对着那块年代久远的石头念唱起年代久远的歌谣，这是他两年前从一个旅行商人那儿学来的，基哈拉说那样会使得沉睡的巨人心情愉快，或许能因此少要一点儿代价。

谁知道呢，呼——山风刮过，石头晃了晃，巨人打了个大哈欠，说话了：“刚才是你在唱歌吗，年轻人。”

“对，你喜欢吗？虽然我不太会唱歌，亚瑟总是说我……总之，我尽力了，希望你喜欢。”梅林在原地轻轻晃动着。

“我已经……睡了很久了，都快忘了什么是喜欢……年轻人，你叫醒我，是想要什么呢？”

每次提到这个都让梅林很不好意思：“我有个朋友，他的双手被……一种魔法捆住了……你可以帮忙解开吗？”

巨人嗯了一声，“什么魔法？谁干的？”

梅林挠挠头，“我……我做的，但我不知道怎么就……我不是故意的，那绳子是金色的，不疼，就只是捆着……”

巨人细缝一般的眼睛睁开了一丝丝，“我知道了……你一定很喜欢她，”他说，“哦，喜欢是怎么回事，我想起来了。”

巫师红了脸，“我们只是朋友！”他强调。

“嗯……我知道，朋友，哈。”巨人笑了一下，地面抖了抖。

梅林急忙点头，“拜托？你能做到吗？”

“我不能，但有人可以，但你知道许愿需要回报，”巨人说，“你打算用什么交换呢？”

“我没有什么值钱的东西，”梅林想了想，“你想要什么？我会想办法……”

“那首歌，再唱一次给我听吧……”巨人说。

*

“我没想到这也可以算代价……”一曲唱毕，梅林很困惑，那首歌有着悠长的调子，歌词令他有些惆怅，巨人似乎叹了一口气：“当你活了上千年……就没有什么重要了……年轻人，你可以进去了，等待即将到来的人吧，你的愿望会达成的，但记住，如果你拿了你没有许愿过的东西，孩子……你会付出代价……”

*

“什么交易，他做了什么承诺！”亚瑟对巨人喊道，其他人也都围上来，“我看你也不需要眼睛啊，你需要吗？”高文做着鬼脸。

“他想要切开你手上的‘όρκος’，”巨人回答，“他说你们是‘朋友’，我睡了上百年，在我的年代，人们不会对一个‘朋友’施加这个魔法，时代变了？”

亚瑟看向自己的手腕，“什么？你刚说这是什么？我只是被捆起来了！他得付出什么才能解开？这是在开玩笑吗？！就为了这个？！”

“如果你想要找到他，那就去找他，”巨人张开嘴，山洞里刮出一股风，像是森林常有的那种，带着土地的湿气，洞穴深处回荡着巨人悠远的声音，“进去，然后和他一起出来。但小心，年轻的王子，小心，不要拿走任何不属于你们的东西……”

声音消失了，只剩下黑黝黝的山洞。

“我们和你一起下去。”莱昂他们和亚瑟一起看向那个深邃的洞口，王储没有说话，尝试性地朝着山洞迈出一步，其他人也正想要这么做，可那阵风再次刮来，把他们吹得东倒西歪，就像是一个信号：站住。

亚瑟不受风的影响，他深吸一口气：“看来只有我被邀请了。”他对朋友们点点头，确认了腰间的剑，“我会带那家伙一起出来的。”就头也不回地走了进去。

还不等男人们冲上前去，山洞就合上了，那块大石头就像一开始的时候那样矗立在原地，没有巨人，没有会说话的缝隙。

“妈的！这到底是怎么回事！”高文在山体上拍打，“喂！斯普林！嘿！大块头！”

“他真的会回来吗？”兰斯洛特看向莱昂，“如果这是个圈套……”

“这不是。”突然，一把苍老而睿智的声音从战士们头顶传来，大风刮过，当他们再次睁开眼睛，一头巨大的龙站在他们面前：“你们好，有些人我不是第一次见。”面对一张张震惊的脸，基哈拉悠闲地说。

*

无论怎么挣扎，亚瑟都无法挣脱那股推送他的水流，这水就像有生命，像是水做的马匹，一路乘着他左拐右拐不容抗拒，最后哗啦一声把他丢在了地上，亚瑟晕头转向间还没搞清楚自己到了哪里，“梅林……”他扑腾着从一滩水中跳起，“殿下！”一群人扑上来扶的扶问的问：

“你还好吗？！”

“发生了什么？”

“梅林呢？”

“只有你一个人吗？”

但亚瑟没有理会他们任何一个人，他冲到山体前——这也正是他刚才出来的方向，他捶打这座山：“醒来！！开门！！！打开！！！”

“让我进去！！！”亚瑟放肆地用剑刺进山躯，又劈又砍，“打开啊！！”他嘶吼着，没有人可以阻止他，反而要小心被他挥舞的剑锋伤到。

没有反应，当然，亚瑟转而扑向那块大石头，但那石头坚不可摧，亚瑟想起最开始他唤醒巨人的方式——手腕的魔法绳索，然而，他这时候才发现，他的手已经恢复了自由，那金色的绳子消失了，甚至没有在腕部留下任何痕迹。

他没法唤醒巨人了？

“殿下？到底怎么了？”

亚瑟再次看向洞口，举起剑，咆哮着：“打开！！！”

吼嗷————

龙的一声怒吼终结了这场混乱，所有人都被震了一脸，亚瑟也停了一下，虽然也不知道他是被吼声叫停的还是因为累了，他完全无视了发出吼声的巨龙，就好像那个曾经差点毁掉卡梅洛特的怪兽根本不存在。

他停下只因为那块大石头震动了，斯普林睁开眼：“哦……基哈拉，”巨人说，“好久不……”

有人打断了他的开场白，“把梅林还来！！”亚瑟吼着，他一把抽出腰带里梅林塞进去卡住的东西扔在巨人脸上，“这鬼东西还你！！把梅林还来！！！”

金杯滚在地上滴溜溜转了几个圈，其他人这才看清楚了那是所有人梦寐以求的生命之杯。

“是你啊……”斯普林看到了亚瑟，“那是你‘朋友’的选择，他动了不属于他的——”

“我管他什么选择！！他就是个白痴！！”亚瑟怒吼着，“把他还来！！或者我削掉这破山把他挖出来！！”

“你能看到未来，你知道他会这么做的，”基哈拉在众人身后说，“把小巫师还来吧，斯普林。”

“我不能，”斯普林依旧不紧不慢，“他已经属于古老交易的一部分，你得用别的来换……年轻人。”

“那我就给你——代价！”亚瑟的声音嘶哑而低沉，带着汹涌的怒气。

所有人都看向他，“殿下——”

“让他出来！”亚瑟恶狠狠地说。

*

梅林送走了亚瑟，终于松了一口气。

氧气快要耗尽了，但他一点儿也不担心，他动了不该拿的东西，他明白的。

只要亚瑟会没事就好了，如果刚才他看见的未来会发生，亚瑟也能喝下生命之杯中的水活下去。

别无所求。

虽然……他希望亚瑟不要恨他，不要因为那个吻而恨他……亚瑟一定很吃惊，一直以来当作朋友的人原来居心不良，甚至还……“轻薄”他，他会以为梅林这么做是因为他变成了女人吗？希望他不会那么想，但梅林有点不知道自己希望什么了……他只是想把亚瑟送走，并确保再也不会回来，他一方面希望亚瑟能恨他，这样就不会再回来了。

可一方面他又希望亚瑟不会恨他太久……

但那样的话亚瑟会难过的，如果他们还是朋友，亚瑟一定会很难过……那还是恨他吧……上帝他很矛盾。

他还感到遗憾……他们唯一清醒的吻发生在这样的时刻，理智的，没有药物驱使的，出自他本身意愿的吻，本应该是一次难忘的回忆，是最后的回忆，唇上残留的亚瑟的触感因为水的参与而浑浊不清，他甚至没有给最后时刻留下一点儿像样的纪念品。

可想什么也没用了，他闭上眼睛，那一刻已经到来，他也没有太大的遗憾。

水涌进肺里，难受，无法呼吸了，好难受……但没关系，不会很久的……会好的……一切都会好的……抱歉亚瑟……抱歉妈妈……

梅……

远处似乎传来一个声音，但梅林的意识已经远去，好像有人扯起他的领子，又或者是拉走了他的灵魂。

黑暗中，他感觉轻飘飘的……有东西闪闪发光……是亚瑟吗……

为什么你回来了……为什么你没生气……太好了……

梅林。

有人在叫他，但那声音太远了，梅林无法作答。

亚瑟为他回来了……

没有恨他……太好了……可他为什么……他怎么可以回来？

梅林！

代价……回来是要代价的！

“梅林！！醒来！！”

“咳！”梅林一惊醒就要把骨头都咳碎掉一般呛得死去活来，“咳咳——付出——咳！出了！咳！什！咳！什么！咳咳咳！你付出了什么！！”他用尽所有力气抓住了亚瑟的衣服，那的确是亚瑟没错。

王储撑在地上，只狠狠地瞪着他，然后移开了视线。

“不是我。”亚瑟站起来。

梅林这才看到他已经身处山洞外，那块大石头沉默地树立在身边，巨人再次陷入了沉睡。他身边围满了朋友，大家一脸担忧地看着他，就像之前他被挖出废墟的时候一样，梅林愣住了，什么？他咳嗽着，在其他人的帮助下挣扎着爬起来。

梅林挣脱别人的搀扶拉住亚瑟追问他最关心的问题：“那是谁？”

“你——”王储话到一半打住，条件反射地扶住往一边歪斜的梅林，他们湿透了，狼狈不堪，头发都盖在脸上，往下滴着水。亚瑟审视着他的脸，视线从眼睛逡巡到嘴，“为什么你要那样做？”亚瑟说，没头没尾。

“……什么？”梅林不知道他指哪个，是魔法？还是生命之杯？还是……吻？

亚瑟似乎预料到了这个答案，他深吸了一口气，把梅林的一边胳膊递给珀西瓦尔，梅林尽量不靠着强壮的骑士，“……但是谁？是谁让你回来找我？谁付出了代价如果不是你……”他环视自己的朋友们，没有少任何一个人？但大家都对他的视线有些回避。

“那是你需要解释的众多问题中的一个——”亚瑟应道，把湿透的头发拨到脑后，声音听起来咬牙切齿的。

“——关于龙。”


	14. Chapter 14

不复存在的山洞前，早冬的黄昏在下午还没结束的时候就提前降临了。

这一天又将要过去，可大家都有数不清的问题，关于魔法，还有亚瑟手上的那个绳索的出现与消失，山洞里发生了什么，生命之杯是怎么回事……

“基哈拉……你怎么知道他的？”梅林的视线挨个从朋友们的脸上扫过，“那条龙，叫基哈拉？”兰斯洛特接话，“你说的顾问就是他吧？”

“对……”梅林显得很困惑，他张望四周试图找到那条龙庞大的身影——因为只有这样才能解释为什么大家突然都知道了龙的存在，“他在哪？他该不会……”他看向亚瑟，王储没有看他，而是盯着山脚，梅林看过去，是掉在地上的生命之杯。

梅林急忙跑过去捡起，这可是救命的东西！怎么能……

“你就是为了这个，死也要它吗？”亚瑟在他身后问道，梅林握紧了杯子，“它很重要！它可以救你的命！”

亚瑟的眼珠朝着天上转了一圈：“我不需要这种东西——”

“那是因为你不知道会发生什么！！”梅林对着地面喊道。

没有人插嘴他们的争吵，梅林还很虚弱，但他用尽所有力气喘息，“你不知道会发生……未来！未来总会发生！”

亚瑟一头雾水，“你到底在说什么！你可以预言未来还是怎么？你还有什么东西瞒着我的嗯？魔法！龙！未来！好极了！”亚瑟张开双臂，“你连命都不要了就为了这个东西！！行！你说！什么未来！！”

梅林咬紧了牙根，他不知道自己是否应该说出来，说出来的未来会改变吗？不会，他以前告诉过盖乌斯，但莫嘉娜还是变坏了，可如果他一开始就告诉了莫嘉娜？如果……他做了不同的选择呢？每一次，每一次他都觉得自己别无选择，可是……如果他相信亚瑟，告诉他所有事，会怎样？

他真的累了，太累了……哪怕只有一次，他想要尝试不同的选择，他再也受不了亚瑟转身而去，再也受不了了。

“你会死。”梅林哽咽了一下，“一个我不认识的男孩会成为骑士，你杀了他的巫师爱人，他会背叛你，拿着莫嘉娜锻造的龙息剑……杀死你，而我什么也做不了！”

骑士们哗然，他们互相对视，杀死君主的人出现在骑士团内部，即便是他们现在还不认识的人，也都觉得是一种巨大的耻辱。

“你说我该怎么做！”梅林对亚瑟说，“让你去死？！”他递出手中的生命之杯，“这可以救你的命，亚瑟，只是……该死地拿好它！”

亚瑟盯着杯子，半晌抬起眼怒视梅林，他的胸膛起伏着，又过了好一会儿。

“你给我听好，”亚瑟上前了半步，炯炯有神的眼睛直视梅林，在这魄力下巫师忍不住后倾了身体，但无法转移看着亚瑟的视线，“我不会，用你的生命换我的——就算你说的是真的，我会死，但我不会允许任何人，任何人，用自己的命做这种事！”

他说得极其缓慢，一个音一个音，每一个词都落地有声。

梅林吞咽了一口，心跳如擂。

“你们都给我听着！”亚瑟终于挪开了目光，眼睛从战士们脸上一个个看过去，“我！不！允许！！”

每说一个单词，他一根食指都用力地指着地面，就像要把每个词刻上大地，向所有人宣布亚瑟·潘德拉贡的命令不容违抗。

战士们都默默地低下头去，传达着对君主的诚意。

打破寂静的是梅林，他声音不大，像是在自言自语：“基哈拉代替了我，是不是？用他的命？”

亚瑟沉默地转开了脸，莱昂在一旁解释道：“我们不是很清楚……他们说的是另一种语言，只知道他们达成了某种协议，然后龙就进去把你扔出来了，就像是，一瞬间的事。”

“对，我本来还打算和龙多聊聊呢，没想到你们出来得这么快，”高文说，“基哈拉是吧，感觉他是一头很酷的龙……”

“它烧死了很多人。”亚瑟怒斥道，高文可不怕他，但声音也没敢放大：“那还不是因为你们关押了他二十年，是我也要报复。”说道后面已经是嘟囔。

“关押？”亚瑟皱起眉毛看向梅林，后者想到，他不知道这件事。

“国王把他关在城堡下的地牢里，所以他逃出来的时候才会杀戮。”莱昂解释，“或许就是因为它很危险所以才需要关起来？”亚瑟眯起眼反驳。

“他不危险，真的，相信我……那都是我的错，”梅林说，所有人都看向他，梅林看着那块大石头，“他没必要这么做的……”他走过去。

亚瑟一把拉住他，“你想干什么？”

“他不应该替我去死的……”梅林嗫嚅，“他是最后一条龙……”

“他不是替你的，梅林。”兰斯洛特又插嘴道，亚瑟仿佛烫到一般松开了手。

“什么？”梅林困惑地眨眼。

大伙看向王储，“女人”转过身去抱紧了自己的双臂，好像在生闷气。

不等梅林反应过来大家的意思——他似乎已经明白了，但他还需要消化一下才能——“我们得离开这儿。”亚瑟打断了他的思绪，“回家去，梅林，不要再去奇怪的地方，就算是为了你母亲。”

“什么？”梅林一愣，王储径直走向了马，“我离开卡梅洛特太久了，必须得回去露面，兰斯洛特你还是和他一起，这次看好他。”

“不，等等……”梅林追在他身后，但亚瑟回过身来一只手抵在他胸口：“回家，梅林。”

“我不能！”梅林说，亚瑟手心的温度透过冰冷湿透的衣物传递到他身上，温暖着他的胸膛，“我知道，未来对吧，我收下这个。”他拿走了梅林手上的生命之杯，“或许我会用上的，你的任务完成了。”

“但亚瑟！”梅林急切地想要说些什么，他们又要分开了吗？这次分开后还能再见面吗？他还有那么多事没有说，秘密，山洞，吻……还有那么多事情……就这样了？

“你们先走，我稍后追上。”亚瑟对莱昂点点头。

“殿下……”骑士们也有话想说，“请。”亚瑟说。

当亚瑟这样的人，用上了这个单词，就连高文都没法拒绝，“该死，我真的不懂，你会后悔的公主……”他叽叽咕咕磨蹭着，莱昂推着他上马离开，给王储和巫师腾出点儿空间。

不一会儿，就只剩下了梅林和亚瑟，马蹄声没有远去，他们在等待。但至少这方寸间，只剩下他们俩。

一旦确认了这点，梅林便不再克制：“亚瑟！你一个人很危险，莫嘉娜的手下有很多不死人，你知道的！拜托，拜托让我跟着你，你知道我不会伤害你，我用魔法全是为了……”

“我知道，”亚瑟打断了他，他们靠得那么近，两人的体温蒸发着身上的水份，氤氲的空气萦绕着他们，在这逐渐寒冷的初冬温暖着他们，让他们忍不住更加贴近彼此。

“你一开始就不应该来卡梅洛特，你知道会发生什么——”亚瑟低声道，“不会发生什么！我会小心！”梅林急不可耐地打断他，而王储更加没耐心：“天知道你的小心！你笨手笨脚的迟早会被发现！！”

“才不会！我们天天在一起你都没有发……”梅林惊觉自己失言，他咬着嘴唇，“我……我会更小心的。”

“不，到此为止，你回家去。”亚瑟神色黯然，不知道是生气没有发现的自己还是隐瞒的对方，他转身牵马，但梅林抓住了他的手拉回来：“我很抱歉亚瑟，我真的真的抱歉，我保证以后任何事都不瞒着你，拜托，拜托让我跟着你，拜托……”他一个劲地恳求，但他说不出更多言语，能做的只是捉着亚瑟的双手朝着自己拉近，如果是以前的亚瑟，身高相仿身材也比他壮一倍的那个亚瑟，梅林肯定轻易拉不动，但现在这个亚瑟不是。

“她”比梅林矮了大半个头，被拉近时也没有拒绝，事实上，他半抬着脸，在摇摇欲坠的夕阳下注视着梅林。

“求你了……”

那双蓝眼睛在夕照下颜色莫测，小巧了一些的鼻子下深粉色的嘴唇微启，闪着湿润的水光，巫师仿若收到了蛊惑，他微微低头，近得能感到亚瑟唇间的吐吸，“……拜托亚瑟，你不能……发生了这一切后还赶走我……”

“梅林……”亚瑟轻轻地叹息，眼睛追随着梅林逐渐靠近的唇，他记得这嘴唇的触感，他亲过三次，一次在梦里，一次像梦，还有一次夹着冰凉的泉水。为什么他们会一次次接吻？朋友不会这样的。可亚瑟就是想要再一次，第四次，品尝那双唇的味道。

“你无法赶我走的……亚瑟……我——”

太近了，更近了，他们吸进的都是同一份空气，吐出来的气息又交缠在一起，亚瑟忍不住偏了偏头，这样他们的鼻子才不会撞在一起——

“殿下！”疾奔而来的马蹄声与呼喊打断了这个瞬间，他俩惊醒过来突兀地分开，举目望去，不远处的树林间，不仅仅是有莱昂他们奔来，在所有人中间，有一个人的头顶闪闪反射着太阳余晖，那是乌瑟的王冠。


	15. Chapter 15

亚瑟已经离开半个多月了，乌瑟知道他的儿子，那孩子不是坐享其成的人，会偷偷离开卡梅洛特其实完全在预料之中。

他最得力的第一骑士都出门去寻找解决方法，理应要成功才对。

可眨眼就十来天了，只有莱昂回来汇报过一次，并且告诉他莫嘉娜也正在准备东山再起。距离上一次打退她的袭击才不过三个月，卡梅洛特自那次攻击后还未完全恢复，本想趁着游行巡礼提一下士气，重振一下民心。

这其中亚瑟功不可没，人们爱戴他，喜欢他，是他们引以为傲的王子和骑士。

可谁知道他居然在这次巡礼中遭到暗算变成了“公主”呢！

卡梅洛特不可没有继承人，尤其是在现在内外交困的时刻。

乌瑟叹一口气，莫嘉娜那一战原本以为会失去亚瑟——丧失他的尊敬和爱……莫嘉娜是他同父异母的姐姐，虽然那时候他还不认识亚瑟的母亲，但莫嘉娜的确是他人生的污点。

可亚瑟对此绝口不提，依旧侍奉他如同往常那样，看不出任何区别，他的儿子，多么宽宏大量的人，以至于让他有些时刻忘了发生过什么，“我的城堡里绝无可能发生道德败坏的事。”他说得多么冠冕堂皇啊，多么自欺欺人。

事情到现在已经再无回旋余地，莫嘉娜恨他，不出意外亚瑟的身体变化也是她干的，盖乌斯也这么推测，如果是她，那么乌瑟必须准备好最坏的打算——亚瑟可能再也不会变回去，再也不会是王子。

他在垂暮之年失去了继承人，国家失去了继承人。

何其狠毒的阴谋。

“陛下！”

骑士的来报打断乌瑟的沉思，“陛下，我们侦查到莫嘉娜的动静，她往河谷去了，带了一批人，不像是军队。”

“河谷？有多少人。”

“几十个，不到一百，但有些行动古怪。”

宫廷顾问兼御医盖乌斯闻讯赶来，一听说莫嘉娜带人去了河谷：“恐怕是冲着亚瑟去的。”

“什么？他在河谷？”乌瑟看向老友，“你怎么知道？”

盖乌斯古怪地蹙眉，他皱起像紧闭的蚌壳一般的嘴，十分不情愿地开口：“之前他回来过一次，陛下，询问智慧之泉的位置……”

乌瑟陡然从王座里站起：“智慧之泉？！传说中的那个？能满足愿望但要付出代价的那个？！”

老御医点点头，有一边眉毛快把下面的眼睛挤成一条缝：“陛下……”

“你告诉他了？”乌瑟暴跳如雷，“你知道代价也告诉他了？神都挖出了一颗眼珠！亚瑟得付出什么？！”

“陛下……”老人刚一开口，国王就劈头盖脸嚷道：“你真的是老糊涂了盖乌斯！你怎么能让他去那种地方！！就算他无法变回男人！也不值得他付出更多！来人啊！备马！！”

老御医闷着头接受了国王的怒火后打算解释，但那位父亲已经怒气冲冲地离开了议事厅，并一路嚷着要他的盔甲和剑，还有足够的人手。

盖乌斯钉在原地，对着国王的背影叹口气，“总之，自求多福吧梅林。”

*

乌瑟留下足够守城的士兵，带上数十精锐尽快出发了，虽然莫嘉娜有近百人的部队，但亚瑟和他的骑士们也个个骁勇善战，遭遇战脱身也应该不成问题，只要能尽快到达河谷。

他赶在太阳下山前赶到了，乌瑟先看到了骑士们，莱昂对他的到来显出一丝惊慌，发生了什么？他没有在队伍里看到亚瑟，“他在哪？”

“他很好，陛下，他……”队伍里年轻骑士的目光指引了他的路线，乌瑟从来不是一个以耐心闻名的君主，他策马朝着那视线的方向而去，“陛下！”莱昂追来，乌瑟有些急躁也有些困惑，为什么亚瑟没有和他的骑士们在一起？为什么骑士们没有紧紧跟随他们效忠的对象？

这准有一个原因。

而树林间那两个急促分开的身影让乌瑟怀疑自己的眼睛。

他的儿子……满脸通红地看着他，湿衣服紧贴在身上，而那个男人——那个男仆也同样狼狈，对他瞪大着眼睛像是受惊的公鹿。乌瑟不记得自己是怎么跳下马，他听见自己拔出了剑，那可是一把好剑，“你怎么敢——”

愤怒和不可置信的震惊让乌瑟的大脑里一片空白，他的儿子，刚才在做什么？在被这个男人做什么？？他猛冲过去举起剑——

“父亲！”

他感到有人抓住了他的胳膊，不，谁也别想阻止他！他要杀了这个男人！

“父亲！停下！梅林别呆站着！跑！！”

“别拦着我！！”乌瑟看到那个男人要跑，他气急了，一挥胳膊打开了那个阻拦他的人，对方痛呼一声松了手。

那个原本要跑的家伙却停下了，乌瑟冲到他面前手起剑落——“父亲！拜托！！”

一个金发的湿漉漉的女人挡在这个人面前，乌瑟硬生生把剑尖避开“她”，差点儿扭到他的手腕，“让开！！”

“拜托，父亲，这都是误会！”亚瑟？对，他的儿子变成了女人，这是亚瑟，对，可刚才和那个男人抱在一起的不也是“她”吗？！

“你——”乌瑟一口气堵在胸口，“你们……”

“她”目光炯炯地直视着乌瑟：“梅林什么也没做，他只是在检查我的伤口！”

乌瑟冷笑一声，“是吗，哪儿！”

莱昂他们赶过来，只看到一个盛怒的国王，和颧骨上莫名多了一道伤口的王储。

“陛下？”此时乌瑟自己带来的人也都追上来了，国王回头看了一眼身边都愣着的骑士们，又怒视亚瑟和被“她”挡在身后的梅林，“把那个男仆绑起来！他挟持公主图谋不轨！”

“什么……”面对冲上来要绑人的骑士，亚瑟试图阻拦，“父……陛下！”

“陛下……”莱昂他们包括高文都有话想说，但乌瑟岂能容许下面的人置喙他的决定，“你们全都监守不力！放任一个男仆掳走卡梅洛特尊贵的客人！统统要罚！！”他一顿呵斥，所有骑士都再也不敢言语。只有高文还想壮着胆子顶嘴，但兰斯洛特眼明手快地拉了他一把，虽然他不是骑士但明眼人都知道在国王气头上对着干会是什么下场，高文在身边所有朋友的眼色下撇着嘴低下头不做声了。

大家只能眼睁睁看着梅林被其他骑士控制住，男仆没有挣扎，反而可说是平静地被缚住双手，他低着头一言不发，不但没有向任何人求助甚至连看都没有看他们一眼。乌瑟阻止了要冲上去的亚瑟，解下自己的披风裹住这个身体曲线被湿透的衣物暴露无遗的“女人”。

“回城！”国王下令道，“你最好到时候想好了解释！”他把被布料缠住的亚瑟推向马匹。

梅林捆着双手被一个骑士架上了马，对方正在警告他：“不要试图惹事。”

亚瑟并不担心他的安危，毕竟，现在他知道了梅林的身份，但回到卡梅洛特？那儿可正是他现在的身份最不应该去的地方。

*

骑士间大概交代了一下莫嘉娜的动向，他们便星夜兼程赶回卡梅洛特。一路无言，距离目的地还有半天的路程国王一行人的马匹实在跑不动了，“陛下，现在已经是深夜，休息到明早再动身吧。”他带来的骑士中有人建议，乌瑟的马气喘吁吁仿佛在附和，他恼火地扫视众人，“就这么办。”僵硬地甩下答复。

沉默。

围坐在篝火边歇息的战士们都一语不发，乌瑟带来的骑士虽然不如莱昂他们经常和王子一起出任务，但国王的骑士彼此都很熟悉，现在看莱昂他们默默不语的样子，都聪明地不置评论。

至于那位高贵的公主，她裹着国王的披风坐在火边，头发已经被马背上的夜风吹干了凌乱地披散在肩膀上，精致的脸庞在火光下闷闷不乐。

她时不时抬起头看向被捆绑一棵树上的男仆，据说那是绑架她的人，但骑士们中有不少都认识他，那可是亚瑟的贴身男仆，时常他们隔着半座城堡都能听到王子咆哮他的名字，“梅林”，不是吗？那个梅林会去绑架一个公主吗？不少人在心里嘀咕，“看那样子只怕是情人吧……”

国王就坐在公主身边，战士们打了几只野兔来充饥，国王让骑士先给她，但她摇摇头。国王亲自分了肉递过去，然而那位公主还是拒绝了，似乎说了什么，乌瑟王就生气地站起来走动，过了一会儿又走了回去。没人敢偷听他们谈话，骑士们都围坐在另一堆火边，只偷偷瞅情况。

“你是被诅咒搞坏了脑子吗！”

国王的咆哮传来，大家都看过去。

“我知道我在干什么！”公主也很激动，“我不会吃的如果你打算饿着我的仆人。”

“他早就不是你的仆人了！！”国王吼道。

发生了什么？大家面面相觑，国王又抽出了剑，所有人都急忙警戒起来，可公主冲上去挡在了他前进的路上，看方向，国王想要去对那个被捆在树上的男仆动手。

“他救了我的命！你不能这么做！”公主十分执拗，大家都很吃惊一个女人——即使是公主，敢于和卡梅洛特的乌瑟王抗争，“那么就让他死在绞刑架上吧！”国王怒吼，狠狠地收起了剑。

他回到了火堆边，但公主还站在那儿。

莱昂他们紧张地盯着这一切，这时候公主突然说：“我闻道了什么味道。”

什么？男人们都仰起头在空中嗅着。

“是燃烧的味道……”女人低声说。

“因为我们生了火！”国王怒斥。

“不，是跟着风来的，我在上风处，不应该……”公主逆着风向走了几步，“那边是卡梅洛特的方向！”她喊道，顿时经验丰富的战士们都明白了，连国王都警觉起来，“卡梅洛特？”他们纷纷站起眺望。

“快，你们两个，找个地势高的地方观察一下，”公主熟稔地指了指两个人下令，骑士们下意识点头，但立马又反应过来——为什么是她指挥？

乌瑟此刻也不含糊，“速去速回。”

这两位骑士是队伍里公认的腿快，点点头立马就消失在林子里。

所有人都装备起来，熄灭篝火，准备马匹，乌瑟指示其他人看住被捆绑的男仆，“你们看好他，跑掉了拿你们是问！”

亚瑟看了莱昂他们一眼，“很有可能是莫嘉娜，趁着我们都出来的时候去了卡梅洛特。”

乌瑟抿着嘴，“这的确很有可能，陛下。”莱昂帮腔，“我们得尽快赶回去，就算她还没到也得防着这个情况——”

突然，不远处传来的惨叫声吸引了他们的注意力。

“是他们！”骑士们都如临大敌，亚瑟一把甩掉身上的披风拿出了自己的剑。

窸窣的林间风声中，之前出去侦查的两位骑士中的一位跌跌撞撞地跑了回来，“他们……他们砍不死！”

糟糕了，亚瑟他们刚接住摇摇欲坠的同伴，嗖一声，箭矢破空而来，“找掩护！！”亚瑟喊道，敏捷地翻到一棵树后，一支箭正好插在他身后的树上。

他突然想到梅林，梅林还被绑在树上，正是面相箭矢飞来的方向。

“该死！”亚瑟从树后跑了出去，“亚瑟！”有人喊道，梅林闻声转过头去，王储冒着箭雨朝着他跑来。

“不要过来！”梅林自从见到乌瑟后第一次发出声音，他挣扎起来——“别干傻事！！”亚瑟吼道，躲开一支射向他的剑，莱昂和兰斯洛特还有高文、珀西瓦尔、凯、伊利安都纷纷冲出来掩护他，国王被骑士们护在另一棵树后，出来不得只生气得大喊大叫：“你在干什么亚……让她停下！！”

其他骑士也试图靠近，但箭势太凶了，他们止步不前，“唔！”凯的大腿被一支箭射中，“带他躲起来！”亚瑟冲着离凯最近的珀西瓦尔咆哮，后者急忙拽住年轻的骑士钻进一棵树后。

一支箭陡然擦过了亚瑟的脑袋边，他匍匐在地上，现在不光是有箭飞来，不远处人影也冒出来了，他们行动不快，遇见过的人一看那行动姿态就知道是什么“东西”。

“我可以——”梅林焦急地注视亚瑟的身影，“闭嘴！”亚瑟趴在地上喊道，趁着一个空隙扑到了梅林身边，“还想要小命就老实点儿！”他一边低吼一边用剑割着绳索。

兰斯洛特和莱昂他们都来到了附近，试图为他们挡下不断射来的箭矢。

绳子终于断了，几个人松了一口气拉着梅林就要躲起来的时刻，“快趴下！！”也不知道是谁的咆哮，好像是高文，他们下意识地一弯腰，与此同时一个明亮的火球在他们头上炸开。


	16. Chapter 16

“梅林？”骑士们的声音仿佛隔着一座沙漠传来，不仅如此四周仿佛在烈日中摇摇晃晃，梅林不知道发生了什么，他听不清楚也看不清楚，“梅——林？”有人在叫他，他好像就像之前被水淹没一样，五感都变得混浊不清。

*

“不行，他被爆炸弄晕了，我怀疑他这几天根本没吃东西。”兰斯洛特他们把梅林拖到了一个土堆后，凯的大腿被简单包扎了一下也坐在这儿，前男仆脸色苍白，一动不动，“他又不是战士，能撑到现在也很不容易。”莱昂点头，高文转动手中的长剑，“看来只有我们去面对巫师啦。”

“你们在想什么！！”乌瑟在骑士的掩护下来到了他们身边，这儿空间比一棵树后大一些，“你可能会死！就为了一个男仆！！”国王对着王储咆哮。

亚瑟没打算和父亲对着干，“对方人很多，有些根本砍不死，还有巫师，我刚才注意到有两个以上？”他看向兰斯洛特，后者点点头：“我猜三个巫师。”莱昂也同意，“什么计划？”他们都看向国王。

乌瑟正要说话，亚瑟却开口了，“首要任务是护送国王离开，你可不能死在这儿，陛下。”骑士们都颔首认同，“我们找个突破点，你们护送陛下突围，一口气跑回卡梅洛特，再找人来支援我们。”

“你得跟我一起走，”乌瑟沉声回答，他强调，“女人。”

“不，我得和他们在一起，”亚瑟把别在腰后的生命之杯取下来递给父亲，“带着它走，不能让它落进别人手里。”

“生命之杯？你……”乌瑟吃惊间，亚瑟就擎着剑要带着骑士们离开这个简陋的庇护所，“亚……等等！！”国王抓住“她”，“你现在不是骑士，也没有职责，你得离开！！”

“金发姑娘”直视卡梅洛特的国王，“她”的眼睛在远处的火光下闪耀着宝石般的蓝辉：“我或许再也不能把荣耀和职责戴在头上，陛下，我很抱歉，但……请不要从我这儿剥夺它们。”

不明所以的骑士们都看向国王，乌瑟愣住了，他咬牙怒瞪这个人，半晌，他松开手，低沉地嘱咐道：“注意安全。”

“谢谢，陛下。”“她”点点头，带着人像风一般刮走了，一边还对骑士们叮嘱：“护送国王离开！！”

他们前进到了几棵树后，可当他们还想继续靠近敌人的时候，火球就朝着他们熊熊烧来，“该死！”他们被堵回了藏身地，而火焰已经把他们所处的这一方圆地皮都烧起来，除了正前方无处可逃——而那正是敌人的方向。

“我们最近肯定是得罪了火神，”高文抱怨，他们都热得直冒汗，“那是莫嘉娜？”他们看向王储，亚瑟摇摇头，“不知道，”他又抬头看看，“但我们得解决巫师，那些死人动作不快好摆脱，先把活人杀掉。我掩护，你们找准时机。”他冲另外一边树的骑士做了做手势，对方抛来弓和箭囊，他一脚踩上珀西的肩膀，“尽可能高一点儿，”说完，壮实的骑士掂了掂他，一用力把他送上了高高的树杈。

因为火苗的关系，树林里浓烟滚滚，亚瑟此时的身形娇小不少，轻灵地躲在树叶间谁也没有发现。

等他准备好，莱昂握紧了剑冲出去，不远处魔法火苗闪现，而亚瑟的箭更快。

“啊！”巫师中箭倒地，他手中的火焰瞬间熄灭了，树下的骑士们扑了上去，国王带着骑士们骑马冲出来，想要突破包围圈，一个想要对他们射出火球的巫师在惨叫中倒下。

是亚瑟做的，可同一个藏身处无法掩护太久，被发现是迟早的事，但战士们现在没法顾及太多，只要还有箭替他们解决背后的敌人，他们就知道亚瑟平安无事。

“所有巫师都死了！！”伊利安喊道，最后一个企图攻击他们的巫师倒下了，乌瑟驱马向前，所有想要阻拦他的还活着的人都在靠近的时候被一根根精准射来的箭解决掉。

亚瑟眼看就能把乌瑟送走，箭矢还在不断朝他飞来，他得找准时机才能射出一箭，他应该更换位置，但他想要掩护国王离开，只要再多一会儿！就一会儿！！最后几个拦路虎对国王和骑士来说并不成问题，只要——

“亚瑟！！”

一声喊叫生生拉住了乌瑟的马缰，他回过头，在那片被火焰炙烤的战斗圈中，一个阴影从远远的树上跌落。

“亚瑟……”乌瑟喃喃道，“亚瑟王子在附近？”骑士们也很困惑，等着他下令。

虽然有一支箭插在他背上，但亚瑟还是站了起来，他用剑支撑自己，在火光中满头大汗，混战中他看到父亲的坐骑去而复返，大惊失色。

“你应该回卡梅洛特！”当乌瑟砍掉一个靠近他的敌人跳下马来时，亚瑟低吼，“你想要我们都死在这儿吗！”

“你不会，儿子，你需要这个，回去——”乌瑟正要解开腰间的生命之杯，却有人高声打断了他们的对话：

“乌瑟！老朋友！！”

战斗已经基本上停止了，兵力巨大的悬殊让他们的反抗成为徒劳，能杀死的敌人已经差不多都死了，剩下的都是些怎么砍都无济于事的怪物。

还活着的，受伤的骑士们慢慢地后退，以国王和王储为中心顽固地守着最后一寸地。凯拖着伤腿把半昏迷的梅林拉进了这个圈子，珀西瓦尔护着他。

说话的是一个中年男人，他走出了人群，“奥丁！”乌瑟认出了他，对方头发花白，就像乌瑟一样，戴着王冠。

“天呐，乌瑟，这位姑娘是谁？你另一个私生女？哦不，我听到有人叫她亚瑟！哈哈哈哈哈！！亚瑟？人们会怎么说？亚瑟·潘德拉贡！变成了女人！公主！哈哈哈哈！！”

亚瑟的面孔在火光映照下也毫无血色：“我不知道……你在说什么。”

乌瑟脸色铁青：“你想要什么，奥丁，像个男人一样决斗？还是像条狗一样吠叫？”他握着佩剑来到人前，上面沾染着敌人的血。

奥丁冷哼一声，“我要你，感受到我失去儿子的痛苦，乌瑟，这是你欠下的。”说着他一挥手，“杀了那个女人。”周围的“怪物们”行动了，与此同时，卡梅洛特的国王和骑士们——还有朋友们，只要还能动的，甚至不方便行动的，都做好了准备。

这是鱼死网破的最后一搏！

乌瑟曾经也是优秀的战士，在亚瑟长大成人之前，五大国的联合比武大赛，总是他胜利，他是当之无愧的王者。

但他老了……尤其在莫嘉娜背叛之后，他便如同一根强行燃烧的灯芯，很快就会淹毙在烛液中。

这是一场精彩的战斗。虽然并不公平。

乌瑟不是一个轻易服输的人，即便他已经疲惫不堪，连剑也握不住了，一道道伤口让他濒临绝境，但他不会认输，他艰难地躲开敌人的剑锋，在地上打滚，再站起来——摇晃着，摇晃着，试图为儿子杀出一条求生的血路。

敌人太难缠了，没有巫师的帮助，这些死人根本杀不死，这样下去每个人都自身难保，“我们该死的需要某个人！”筋疲力尽的高文低喊，知情人回头看了一下梅林，他还躺在地上，凯拖着伤腿靠着树抵挡敌人逼近，也同时在试图叫醒他。

但就算梅林醒了又能怎样呢，国王还在战斗，虽然他比任何一个骑士都更疲劳了，但只要他看到梅林使用魔法……战士们只能徒劳地挥舞长剑，试图保护着他们的王储，亚瑟摇摇欲坠地支起剑抵挡珀西瓦尔或是兰斯洛特他们漏掉的攻击，他的嘴角溢出血迹，背上的箭不知道什么时候折断了——为了方便行动，血在他背上流淌出一条红色的河。他实在站不住了，倒在地上，怎么用剑撑起也站不起来，即使他还在不断尝试。

有人靠近了亚瑟，“它”举起长剑，就好像脱力倒在地上的这个人不是五大国的第一骑士，而只是一头待宰的牲畜——乌瑟挥开阻挡自己的敌人，鼓起最后的力量冲过去，“休想！碰我！儿子！！”他把那个人撞在地上，利用身体的重力将剑插进那人身体里钉在地上不让“它”再站起，而那已经耗尽了他全部的力气。

亚瑟看到，父亲伟岸的身躯就挡在他面前，而黑暗中，有人走出来，那个人影仿佛一直等待在黑夜中，就为了这一刻来到乌瑟面前，仿佛是一场慢镜头，从袍子里抽出一把匕首——

“不————”亚瑟不知道哪来的力气，他扑过去，想要阻止，阻止那把刺进毫无准备的父亲腹部的凶器。

可他还是晚了。

那把刀抽出来，带着鲜红的颜色，伴随着的还有金光一闪。

他只接住父亲倒下的身体，国王腹部的锁甲破了，仿佛是被烧熔的一般，卡梅洛特盔甲外那红色的罩衫一时半会看不出颜色改变，这让亚瑟有种错觉，其实那一刀没有戳进去，父亲没有受伤。

“父亲……父亲？”

“亚瑟……”乌瑟躺在草地上，脸色一寸一寸地苍白下去，“那……那是不是……莫……”他虚弱的手微微抬起，指着刚才的人影方向。

亚瑟抬眼望去，所见只有黑暗，那个袭击者不知道是否离开，又或许还在窥探着一切，可是他没有时间去确认，国王腹部的鲜血已经把红色的骑士罩衫的破洞浸成黑色。

“不！父亲！撑住！我可以救你！”亚瑟喊着，拼命用手赌注那个破洞，液体很快就把他的手都染成鲜红，“生命之杯……生命之杯……”他摸索着父亲的腰带，空的，没有，他想起伴随短刀抽走时的一缕金芒——

那个人把生命之杯偷走了。

“不——！！！”

*

梅林醒来，他困惑地看着身边的战斗，一切仿佛被静止了，没有了刀剑碰撞的声音，没有了男人们疲惫的喘息，没有风声，没有火焰吞噬一切的杂音，没有，他听到自己的呼吸声和血液的轰鸣，声音之清晰就像是紧紧捂住了耳朵。

除此以外唯有亚瑟的哀鸣，他跪在那儿，背上一道长长的血迹。

亚瑟受伤了！梅林一惊，他穿过人们朝着亚瑟跑去——静止在那儿的兰斯洛特正用剑格挡着一个人的攻击，凯歪在树边试图躲开一个人的斧子，莱昂和珀西瓦尔背靠背互相支撑着，高文正猫腰避开一个冲来的大汉，伊利安的剑插在一个人的胸口但这个人的手在抓向他的脸……

梅林困惑但没有时间去解救他们也不知道怎么帮，他径直朝着亚瑟而去，近了才看到躺在地上的国王，亚瑟捂着他腹部的伤口，跪趴在那儿似乎在哭泣。

“不……”亚瑟喃喃道。

梅林瞪大了眼睛，他回头看了看四周，没有人动弹，但亚瑟在动，在呼吸，流血的脊背在起伏。

“亚瑟？”这个世界似乎只有他和亚瑟是“醒着”的，他正吃惊，但亚瑟紧跟而来的沙哑声音让他以为自己听错了：

“梅林……”亚瑟没有抬头，“结束这一切……请你…………”“她”的额头贴在“她”布满鲜血的手背，金色的头发散布在红色的卡梅洛特罩衫上，斑斑血迹污染了些许发丝，但火光中依旧如金子一般反射着光辉。

“……救他…………求你……”

[]在原剧中雇凶杀人的就是奥丁国王，只是本人并没有出场。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一仗也算是整本书里又一个转折点了，上一次是梅林魔法暴露的时候~多说两句~  
电视剧里的乌瑟整体来说并不是个讨喜的角色，大多时候都让人诅咒他快死，但那一集，乌瑟为了亚瑟撑起病体奋力抗争的模样给我留下了深刻的印象，他或许是一个对巫师来说很残酷冷血的国王，但垂死之际窗外燃起的蜡烛显示了他多半对于大众来说是个优秀的统治者。作为父亲虽然严厉，但把亚瑟培养成了一个正直勇敢的战士，最后为了保护儿子而死，不可谓不称职。我还是很尊敬他的……虽然依旧在补剧的时候诅咒他怎么不早点儿死……


	17. Chapter 17

约翰骑士很少带队外出，他还年轻，剑术在骑士团里算不上顶好，但他性格沉稳认真，莱昂骑士曾说他是个很靠得住的年轻人，相信这话没错。所以，这次的任务由他来领队——调查前一天晚上发生了什么。

根据汇报，昨日乌瑟国王带人径直去了河谷，与莱昂骑士一行人汇合，回来的路上被奥丁国王埋伏，原本乌瑟已经冲出重围，可中途似乎发现了亚瑟王子的行踪，遣送骑士回来报信后返回战场，身受重伤而归。国王带出去的人马今早回来的不足三分之一，还个个都有伤在身。

莱昂骑士那支小队常跟随在王子身边，剑术高明，深受重用。说约翰心里没有一点儿嫉妒是不可能的，王子干什么都是带他们出去，偶尔打猎的时候能叫上自己已经是莫大的荣耀。

可现在连骑士莱昂的小队都回来了，却不见王子，难道王子是战死了吗？

这也是他们要搞清楚的事，负伤而归的骑士们没有一个愿意多说。

“约翰，根据描述，他们应该就是在那个山坡后面遭到的袭击，”走在他身侧的是这次行动的副队长史密斯，人挺不错，但不知为何约翰并不很熟悉他，“山后就是陨王峡谷，很适合埋伏。”

“这名字取得……”约翰嘀咕，“留意一下王子殿下的踪迹，小心残余敌人。”约翰点点头。“你们闻到了什么吗？”史密斯在空中嗅了嗅，“这儿是上风口，能闻到什么？”约翰回头看了一下他们来的地方，史密斯耸耸肩没有回答，他们便策马朝着山坡奔去。

然而当他们站在峡谷的入口时，一个个都惊呆了。

峡谷里大火烧过的烟还没有散尽，空气中弥漫着植物和肉体烧焦的味道，“唔……”有骑士从马上滚了下去呕吐。大伙下马走进去，陆续发现了几十具残缺不齐的焦黑肉块，无论高矮胖瘦都支离破碎面目全非，散发着腐烂了好几天又被烤熟了才有的恶臭。就好像这些都不是人，而是什么变质的食物。

“这到底是……发生了什么？”约翰感到头皮发麻，他上过战场，见过血流成河的画面，但这些……

“这一定是巫师干的。”史密斯从他身边经过，走到一具残缺的尸块前仔细端详，过了一会儿又站起来走向另一具，约翰想起自己为什么和他不熟了，“而且是很厉害的巫师，这些尸块都是被撕开的，刀子只在他们身上留下了割伤。”这家伙绝对有点儿毛病。

“那是什么？”史密斯抬起头问道，约翰忍着恶心看过去，在烧焦的土地旁边，整齐排放着数十位穿着锁子甲完好无损的尸体，披风和罩衫上的纹章都清晰可辨，是卡梅洛特的骑士无疑。

约翰半跪在一旁看着这些一起训练过、喝过酒、上过战场的兄弟，默默地为他们祈祷了几句，每一个骑士的眼睛都被阖上了，“这应该是天亮后我们来之前收拾的，但他们身上没什么火灾的痕迹……”史密斯分析道，“会是谁呢，把他们都放在这儿？”

“只有自己人会这么做，今天早上国王等人先回，有几个骑士带着公主垫后，或许是他们，”约翰站起来。

“但很奇怪，杀掉这些敌人的……是巫师？巫师救了卡梅洛特的国王？”史密斯皱着眉头看向约翰，“你不觉得有蹊跷？”

“只能问回来的人了，”约翰摇摇头，“难怪他们都不想说话，昨天夜里这儿一定像地狱一样。”

*

天色很晚了，国王的寝殿门口来来往往了几拨人，大臣贵族们都想要进来看看国王，但大多都被盖乌斯挡在了门外，国王的床边最后只留下了一个人。

“你的伤口虽然不太严重，但还是得好好休息，殿下，”老御医劝道，“我会尽一切可能帮助他的。”

“我知道，”亚瑟坐在旁边的椅子里，面对着乌瑟枕头的方向，他穿着宽松的红色上衣——很像他男人时候穿的那件，白色的绷带从领口露出了一点儿，“我知道我可以相信你，盖乌斯。”他说道，看向老人。

那眼神很复杂，盖乌斯哪能不明白。

“谢谢，亚瑟……”老人皱着他饱经风霜的眉毛，颔首示意。

“梅林怎样了。”亚瑟注视着父亲昏睡的脸，那张脸看起来属于像一个已经踏进坟墓的人，他闭上眼不忍再看。

“他很好，很安全，在努力翻书看能不能找到治愈的……办法，”盖乌斯瞥了国王一眼，把手轻轻地搭在王储的肩膀上，“我们只能耐心等待。”

亚瑟点了点头，“现在，你需要休息，殿下，如果你也倒下……”医生孜孜不倦地劝说，“回去好好睡一觉，只有精力充沛才能应付接下来的事，亚瑟，你知道你会面对什么。”

“她”沉默了一会儿深深地叹口气，站起来走到父亲身边，探身摸了摸他的额头，艰难地弯下腰去，把嘴唇贴在父亲的额上，似乎在祈祷。

“交给你了盖乌斯。”他低声道，念念不舍地离开，关上门朝着自己的房间走去。

他的门口站着几个骑士，都带着伤，亚瑟认出了是今早一起回到城堡的幸存骑士中的几个，他们要干什么？他突然想到自己回来就直奔国王寝殿，整天都守在那儿还没有回过自己的卧室——莫嘉娜的房间旁边才是“她”的新房间，完全不在一个方向。

这么一想，他硬生生停住脚步转身要往回走，“殿下！”有人在身后喊道。

亚瑟迟疑了一会儿，他应该停下吗？是在叫他吗？

“亚瑟？”他们说。

他僵硬地站住了，一股凉意从头到脚，该来的总会来的。

“真的……”骑士们在他身后压低了声音，“奥丁说的……是真的吗？亚瑟王子真的变成了……女人？”

亚瑟背上的伤口很疼，他呼吸急促，而绷带绑得很紧，勒得他痛苦不堪。

已经尽力了，无论是隐瞒这个秘密，还是去解决这个麻烦，他都尽力了。亚瑟转过身去，抬起眼睛面对那些等待答案的战士。

他咬着牙，真相就在嘴边，只要说出来——可说出来的后果他能承受吗？他将会失去继承权，他会被轻视，会被卡梅洛特上上下下的人质疑，甚至，他会不得不离开这儿，因为卡梅洛特禁止魔法，而他……“她”，现在显然是被“诅咒”了。

“是真的，”他吞咽了一下，“你们听到我叫他父亲，他也是为了保护我受的伤。”

骑士们互相对视，带着不可置信的表情，投向王储的视线闪烁而不确定，就好像他们不敢相信自己的眼睛和耳朵，“这个诅咒一定有解决的办法！”一个骑士说，“殿下……”

“我们试过了，我保持这样已经二十多天，这期间我们一直在找办法……结果你看到了。”亚瑟叹口气，既然奥丁都知道了这个消息，传遍全阿尔比恩又要用多久呢。

“具体情况你们可以去问莱昂骑士，抱歉，但我现在大概需要……睡眠。”亚瑟低声说，他顿了顿还是直接走到了自己的房间前，“你们也去休息吧……那是漫长的一夜。”

“她”掏出钥匙打开门走了进去。

门外，骑士靴踏着地面离开的声音逐渐消失，亚瑟又叹了一口气，看向自己睽违半月的房间。

屋内依旧是他熟悉的那个样子，过去二十多年来都没有什么变化，而这短短三个月的时间，一切都变了。莫嘉娜变成了他姐姐，带兵攻打卡梅洛特，父亲现在生死一线，而他自己……

还有梅林，是一个巫师，哈，多么可笑啊，那家伙昨夜一瞬之间解决掉了所有敌人，当他们回过神来，战斗已经结束了……火苗烧毁了一切障碍，而自己人都完好无损……他是如此强大的巫师，却在卡梅洛特隐藏身份长达三年之久，就快四年了……四年都不够认识一个人，这也不奇怪，二十四年了他也不知道自己房间底下有一头龙。

他到底有什么问题？

亚瑟自问。

朝夕相处却看不出莫嘉娜的邪恶，没有察觉梅林隐藏在笨拙后的强大。

他是如此有眼无珠。

亚瑟在床垫上坐下，静静地，房间里没有一丝声音，因为梅林不在。

过了很久，他侧身躺下去，熟悉的床垫承受了他，床上有灰尘的味道，因为他不喜欢别人进他的房间，没人给他换洗被套。

“可恶……”亚瑟咕哝着，灰尘太呛人了，他面朝下埋在被单里，泪水浸湿了布料。

*

“他怎样了？！”盖乌斯一进门，梅林就问道。

“情况很糟糕，估计很难撑过去。”盖乌斯说，梅林一副欲言又止的样子，师傅叹口气，“我知道你问的是谁，他很好，伤口你处置及时，没有伤到骨头，箭镞拔出来了会好的。相反你没吃多少东西，梅林。”

梅林这才松了一口气，“我等下再吃……他一定很担心乌瑟，”低头喃喃着，御医学徒又埋头进一本厚厚的书，床上地上都摆满了打开的魔法书，梅林晃晃手指，地上有一本书自己翻了几页，“这一页有写到修复受损的内脏，但不适用淬毒的匕首，你问了吗？下手的真的是莫嘉娜？”

“是的，亚瑟说他看到了，那把匕首是他送给莫嘉娜的。”盖乌斯把装了香肠和烤肉的盘子端到他附近。

梅林记得那把匕首，有着华丽的装饰。

“那么也是莫嘉娜拿走了生命之杯，”梅林咬牙，“我在泉水里看到了未来，盖乌斯！只有生命之杯可以救他！可现在……”他翻书的手停下了，盖乌斯在他身边坐下：“看来……接下来这对姐弟有一场硬仗要打了。”

梅林一声不吭，低垂的头面对着书本，但并不像在看书的样子。

“我该怎么做，盖乌斯？我该怎么做……昨晚，我，我用了魔法，”梅林微微抬头，“我昏过去的时候做了一个梦，梦见了当时发生的一切，所有人都在但只有亚瑟能说话，他……他恳求我使用魔法，我不确定……”他闭了闭眼睛，似乎在让自己清醒一点儿，“当我醒来，一切都像梦里一模一样，一切都是，盖乌斯，我不知道那是不是他真正的愿望——他是那么想的被我听到了？还是那只是我的妄想？我希望他接受我，我想要……”

“梅林，”盖乌斯打断他的猜测，“你救了他，还有乌瑟，我不清楚他是不是真的希望你用魔法，但我敢肯定死在那里肯定不是他的愿望。”

梅林咬着嘴唇，“我……我猜也是。”

“或许你们之间有某种联系，所以你听到了他的心声，你知道，一枚硬币的两面，是这么说的对吧。”老人拍拍他的肩膀，“再吃点儿东西，亚瑟下次问起你的时候我也好回答。”

“他问起我？”梅林猛地扬起脸，眼睛都闪闪发光，盖乌斯笑了，“不，我编造的，”他翻个白眼，眼见梅林就信了，不禁放大了声音，“他当然提起了你！你这个迟钝的孩子！”

梅林还有些将信将疑，“他担心你，你昨天昏倒了！”老御医把碟子递来，“再吃一些，你这些天瘦了。”

学徒拿了一只鸡腿，“他真的……提起了我？”有些虚弱地再次确认。

盖乌斯无奈地叹了一口气，“真的，梅林，下次我会让他自己来确认你好不好的。”

前男仆就抿着嘴笑了笑，低下头去啃了一口肉。

“唉……你们啊，真不知道你们年轻人。”盖乌斯摇了摇头。

他的确有很多不知道的事，梅林内疚地想，“我也不知道，盖乌斯，”梅林低声说，“昨晚有骑士知道了亚瑟变成了姑娘，会反对他吗，亚瑟真的不介意我的魔法了吗？”老医生看着梅林，他这个亦徒亦友更像是儿子的孩子抬起头，目光似乎穿过了墙壁看向一个不知名的地方，“我都不知道，生命之杯……我不能让亚瑟死，他不能死。”梅林说。

“我只知道这个。我得行动。”


	18. Chapter 18

夜幕下浓烟滚滚的森林里走出来一个戴着兜帽的身影。她摘下帽子，漆黑的头发与夜色浑然一体，苍白的脸仿佛从烟雾中化出来一般。她抬起手中的匕首，深色液体从刀锋上滴落，掉进黑夜中分不出颜色。

她还记得亚瑟把这个作为生日礼物送给她，她当初就差点儿用这个刺死了乌瑟，最终，她父亲还是将要死在这把凶器上，她还得到了意料之外的宝物，生命之杯……自从上次杯中的鲜血被洒落，她和莫高斯的不死军团被消灭之后再也没有见过它。生命之杯创造出来的军队是无敌的，不像现在的不死人，只是会行走的肉块而已，低劣的赝品。

她身后，陨王峡谷的火焰熊熊燃烧着，火会把那些“肉块”都烧成灰，或许奥丁国王会一起死在里面，她可不在乎，或许亚瑟能逃过一劫，毕竟他有“保护者”，但她现在也不怕了，那个艾莫瑞斯也威胁不到她！

生命之杯会为她打造一支战无不胜的队伍。

这世界，整个阿尔比恩，一切都将是她的掌中物。

她用手指抹去匕首上的液体，在指间搓揉这抹殷红色，那是她的父亲的血，想到那个伪装成义父的男人倒地的样子，她忍不住张开嘴，“哈哈哈！”她停了一下，把沾血的刀刃举到面前，“哈哈……哈哈哈哈哈哈！！”

她的笑声在峡谷里回荡，当她的身影如同鬼魅般消失在夜色中，那声音也还萦绕在山林里。

*

史密斯突然在约翰身边说：“你听到了那个传闻吗？”

他们正在运送骑士遗体回城的路上，约翰有些困惑，“你说什么？”

“我说，那个传言，关于亚瑟王子的，”史密斯耸肩，“王子已经消失半个多月了，我们依旧没有找到他。”

约翰回过头去，当然，这个消息已经在城中传了一段时间了，好像就是从王子出城后开始。第一次他是在哪听说的？酒馆？大家把这个当笑话说，因为谁也不信。

可是半个月过去，没有人见到王子，城里城外，那个讨人喜欢的金发骑士就这么消失了，据说是去了北境，但现在没有战事，他为何要离开这么久？

城堡里的仆人们私底下说着什么，他们骑士是不会听的，也不能听。

“传言只是传言，别忘了我们的职责。”约翰冷冷地回应。

“我知道，不用这么紧张，只是闲聊而已，口渴吗。”史密斯递给他水壶，约翰喝了一口，他咂咂嘴觉得味道有些奇怪，正要发问，史密斯接着说，“我只是想知道那个传闻有多少可信度，王子在社交界消失了，那之后也没有参与过任何一场狩猎，相反，城堡里前段时间突然多了一位公主，你知道吗？她有一天早晨和梅林打了一场——对，就是那个梅林，亚瑟的梅林。”史密斯滔滔不绝，骑马的路途本来就很无聊，运送遗体又不能跑起来，打发时间罢了。

约翰看向他：“你是什么意思？你是说茵格莱恩小姐是……你真是疯了。”这家伙果然有点儿问题，他把水壶扔回去，忽而感觉胃里有些奇怪。

“我可什么也没说，”史密斯道，“那位小姐现在回到了卡梅洛特，和莱昂骑士他们一起，据说昨天国王本来已经突围不过为了儿子回了战场，但我们没有找到王子——遇难的骑士倒是一个不少，那么要么王子丢下他的父亲走了，或者，他死在那堆灰烬里……”

“够了！”约翰吼道，他感到头疼，“你到底想说什么？”

“或者，王子没死，也没有抛弃国王，而是带伤回到了城堡——不过他是个女人，”史密斯笑道，“如果传闻不总是空穴来风的话。”

约翰冷汗直冒，他不得不说，这番推测自有道理，但……如果王储真变成了女人，还能继承王位吗？这是不是……

“不知道国王的伤势怎样，希望没有大碍，不然……”史密斯自顾自叹道。

“不然怎样，我们发誓保护卡梅洛特，无论如何，亚瑟都是正统的王位继承人，传言只是传言。”约翰压下脑海里的奇特声音怒喝，史密斯撇撇嘴，驱马从他身边走开。

亚瑟变成了女人，这件事他一直当作是个街头巷尾的笑话，因为那位王子虽然优秀但总有些贵族脾气，让些下里巴人编排故事来取乐是正常的，他从来没有当回事。可现在看来，这段对话……从何而来？连骑士团里都开始议论了？

这位带队的骑士一时转不过脑筋来，他总觉得有什么不对劲，突然身后传来马蹄声，他还没回头，后背一凉，“你……”约翰骑士瞪着身后偷袭他的队友，匕首还插在他背上，他想要伸手去抓，却缓缓地掉下马去。

“抱歉了，约翰骑士，那不是传言，”约翰模糊的视线里，史密斯坐在马上靠近他，“国王没有儿子的话，按照规矩，莫嘉娜小姐才是第一王位继承人，我听说有些人的忠诚不受魔药影响，但不得不杀了你真让人遗憾。”

*

“殿下！”

亚瑟并不知道自己睡了多久，他甚至不知道自己什么时候睡着了，他被剧烈的敲门声惊醒，猛坐起来想跳下床，却毫无预兆地摔倒在地板上，头晕眼花中脊背的疼痛突如其来，提醒了他发生了什么。

他失了很多血，也没吃什么东西，昨天还因此责备晕倒的梅林，他只怕就是下一个要昏倒的。

亚瑟晃了晃头让自己警醒点儿，“殿下！！殿下！！”敲门声还在继续，他挣扎着从地上爬起，“殿下！”撞开门冲进来的是珀西，“我们得离开！”

“等等……”亚瑟还没反应过来，“什么？”

“她在城堡里，殿下，生命之杯创造的不死军队回来了，我们被包围了！”牛高马大的珀西扛着亚瑟就走，姑娘被倒挂着只能看到他锁子甲下的屁股，“珀西瓦尔！放我下来！国王怎么了？！”

“我很抱歉殿下！但再迟就——”他话没说完，就突然转了个弯跑进了一个岔道，亚瑟努力地抬起头试图观察情况，他什么也看不清楚，视线晃来晃去，但凭借声音亚瑟知道有很多人从走廊上跑来。

兵器和锁甲碰撞的声音，人声，脚步声，东西倒地的杂音，整个城堡都混乱无比。

这是怎么回事……亚瑟浑噩的大脑逐渐清晰，卡梅洛特沦陷了……一夜之间？不可能，国王只出去了一天，只要城堡的瞭望台还在工作，外敌就很难进来，即便有不死军。

内乱了。

亚瑟迅速得出这个结论，他的身份已经泄露出去了。

“我接到他了！”珀西喊道，“抱歉殿下。”说话的是莱昂，“到处都是她的人！这边走！！”伊利安也在。

“我可以自己走！放我下来！”亚瑟叫着，但大家都在飞奔，他意识到自己要求的荒谬，他现在走路都得悠着点儿，何况是跑起来。

“我父亲呢？他怎么样了？”他问到，“你们派其他人去接应了？”

没有人回答他。

“莱昂！！我父亲！！”亚瑟挂在珀西瓦尔的肩膀上，咆哮着，女性的声音尖利而脆弱。

“……我很抱歉，殿下。”半晌，莱昂回答他。

亚瑟不再说话，突然“她”挣扎起来，珀西瓦尔无论如何也不可能阻止一个活人从肩膀上跳下去，“殿下！”

王储对城堡了若指掌，他转身就朝着楼上跑去，走廊上有穿着卡梅洛特红袍的士兵，亚瑟直接冲过去，他的胸腔整个在抽痛，脊背已经不是痛苦的来源。

士兵抽出了剑，亚瑟躲开他们的攻击，抢走了一把武器，毫不留情地解决掉阻碍，继续朝前进。

一路上，躲开他的他不追，迎上来的他不留活口，疼痛让他的愤怒烧成了明火，要吞没一切。

莱昂、伊利安和珀西瓦尔一起追上来，护送他，一直到国王的寝殿附近。

那儿守着的人里里外外何止三层，他们穿得很杂，一看就不是正规军——缓缓抽出剑，亚瑟停下来。

追过来的敌人堵住了他们的去路，而他们又无法前进。

“殿下……”他的骑士喘着粗气，防备着他身后，“小心点儿，有些人死不了你知道。”

亚瑟来到那些人面前，“让我进去。”他说。

杂兵的脸庞冷酷无情，只是抬起剑阻止他再靠近，“让我进去！！”亚瑟吼道，他挥剑而上。

剑锋彼此滑过，金属的碰撞声清脆，不分高下，论剑术他们不是亚瑟的对手，但王储的剑划开他们的身体却好似擦过石头，对手纹丝不动根本不受伤。

即使莱昂他们加入战局也毫无胜算，有伤在身的亚瑟凭着一股气支撑着，那些人的剑毫不留情地击倒他们，朝着处决而去——

“让他们进来。”房间里传来声音，门自己打开了。

怎么会不知道这声音呢，亚瑟绝不会认错的，他的太阳穴因为这声音而突突地跳动，士兵们让开了，露出一条通往国王寝室的路。

亚瑟走了过去，莱昂三人紧跟着他。

父亲还躺在床中间，亚瑟脱力的手再也握不住剑柄，长剑哐啷一声掉在地上，他跌撞跪倒在床边，伸手触碰父亲的脸庞，去探他的鼻息，去摸颌下的脉搏。站在他身后的三位忠诚的战士握着剑死死盯着慢慢朝着床边走来的人影。

“很抱歉，没让你见他最后一面，”莫嘉娜淡淡笑着，“亲爱的弟弟。”

亚瑟抱着苍白冰冷的国王，颤抖着。

*

正午。

天空阴郁，似乎要下大雨了，风鼓舞着城堡的旗帜，家家户户的窗户都在风中发出呜呜的声音。

卡梅洛特的臣民们聚集在城堡中庭，紧张地等待，他们已经听说昨天国王重伤而归，，至今也没有消息，而他们还没有见到王子！

王子在哪里？亚瑟在哪里？

他们茫然而混乱，期待有人来给他们一个主意，一个解释，发生了什么？

城堡的士兵在地上整齐地跺了跺长枪，吸引了人们注意，有人走了出来，是个女人。

她走得很慢，所有人的视线都集中到她身上，人们好奇而困惑地打量她。

身段高挑，金色的头发在脑后随意地扎成一束，眼睛在这阴天也很蓝，她身穿红色的束腰外衣，马裤马靴，腰间还配了一把剑，长得很美。

“她是谁？”大家交头接耳，从来没有见过这个人，看她的穿着好像是贵族，而且那身红色的外套怎么看怎么熟悉。

她走到了看台的最前面，这个位置是要公布什么重要的事时，比如出征，或者宣告游行巡礼开始，在她头顶就是国王经常会站在那儿宣布一些重要决定的窗子。

所有人都安静了，等待她即将要说的话。

“我来这儿，是为了告诉你们……乌瑟国王，”她说，吞咽了一下，人们都瞪大眼睛盯着她，“……今早驾崩了。”

啊。百姓们捂住嘴，短暂的寂静后惊呼和哀泣顿时此起彼伏，“怎么可能！”他们哭着，“发生了什么！上帝啊！”众人的低声哀叹中，突然，“你是谁？！”一人高声问。

人们又渐渐安静下来，因为这也是他们共同的问题。

“我是……”

金发的年轻姑娘闭了一下眼睛，她的下颌骨绷得死紧，脸上的肌肉颤动着。

她深呼吸了好几次，最后睁开眼睛，直视前方：“我是亚瑟·潘德拉贡，卡梅洛特的王子，乌瑟王的儿子。”

人群爆发了比之前更大的喧哗，“什么？！”大家你看看我我看看你，再集中打量“她”，这怎么看都是个姑娘啊？！“所以那个传言是真的？”人们讨论着，“被变成了女人？真的？”“看她的鼻子，她的眼睛！她长得很像亚瑟！”“她看上去就像他……”“她就是他！”“天哪这是真的……”

亚瑟盯着不远处的城墙上一面旗帜，那面红色的有徽章的旗子在风中飘扬，台下的质疑都成了遥远的背景。他专心盯着那面旗，时不时大风撕扯着布料，就像要把它从旗杆上卷走。

卷走，然后随风流浪，最后落在山野田间，任风吹雨打，挂在树枝间或是掉进泥土里，被磨灭了颜色，可能会被农人捡去拆掉纹章做个桌布，给马鞍当个垫子，但最终，这面旗帜都会消失在世间，他想，不过就是那么回事。

亚瑟开口道：“众所周知，我成了这个样子，已经是无法改变的结果，事实上我还挺高兴，”台下顿时一阵唏嘘，他们之前怀疑自己的眼睛，现在开始怀疑自己的耳朵，“我一直不想要履行什么职责，我父亲逼迫我去接受，他训练我，强迫我习武，我从小就怀疑这命运，为什么我要吃这么多苦？为什么我没有母亲？为什么我只有国王没有父亲？这本来就不是我想要的，”她说，胸口起伏着，“我很高兴终于摆脱了这个，该死的王位，现在我不是男人了，不是王子，不是骑士，我不再是唯一的继承人，没有责任了，这王国，谁想要，就拿去吧。”

人们不可置信地听完了她的发言，有的不敢相信，有的已经露出了愤怒的表情，“你在说什么呢！亚瑟王子不会这么说的！”有人道，“你怎么知道，他们王室的事，我们怎么知道。”人们说。

亚瑟把视线从旗子上移开，“我知道你们或许觉得难以置信，但我想，这或许是个好机会，放下我的命运，看看我的脸，我就是他，我说的……都是事实。”他的声音低下去，“都是事实。”最后一句宛如叹息。

人们都惊呆了，半晌，哭声和咒骂声中，人们失望地转身离开，还有人对着台子吐了口水，“呸！”卫兵们就在旁边，剩下的话没敢说出口但亚瑟看到他的口型是“狗屎王子”，他挪开目光，面前的中庭，原本聚满了人，这些人是为了他父亲而来，现在大多已经背对着他，正在离去。

但还有人在看着他，带着一丝希冀，望着“她”。

亚瑟垂下头，“以上就是我要说的，我自由了，”他动了动胳膊，“国王的葬礼后我就离开。”

说完，他转身离开了看台。

他无法面对那些最后对他还怀抱期待的人们失望的眼睛。

回到城堡，他被押到那扇窗户后，去见现在那儿站着的人。曾经，这个人也和父亲站在那儿，因为斩首了一个巫师而争吵不休。

明明是同一个人，转过身来的莫嘉娜和那时候并没有什么不同，那么漂亮，高贵，对他笑着。

“你做得很好，弟弟，不愧是深受教导，你的任务完成了。”她满意的时候会微微翘起眉毛，得意的样子一如以往有些调皮可爱，亚瑟苦涩地意识到，他真的爱慕过她，现在也依旧爱她，他们原本是最亲密的家人，除了父亲，她是他最亲的人……

“为什么你会变成这样？莫嘉娜？为什么……”他睁着双眼，愤怒和悲伤充盈他的眼眶，“我到底对你做了什么？”

莫嘉娜的笑容瞬间消失了，她沉默了一会儿，又笑起来，“你什么也没做，亚瑟，就是因为你什么也没做。我痛苦，我饱经折磨，而你什么也不做，你明知道他是错的但你什么也不做，你就是要当一个百依百顺的儿子，享受他的夸赞和疼爱，你要平平稳稳继承王位；你放我孤单一个人终日惶惶，你知道我每日每夜无法入睡，但你视而不见，而梅林想要杀掉我，盖乌斯肯定知道。”

她斜睨了一下身边：“是不是，盖乌斯，梅林给我下毒的药水，我相信你有数。”

老人被士兵押在一旁，除了他还有其他骑士，莱昂、珀西瓦尔、伊利安、受伤的凯，亚瑟没有看他们，他盯着莫嘉娜：“我按照你的要求做了，放过他们，你保证过，以你姐姐的名义，你保证了。”

莫嘉娜满不在乎地扭动她修长如天鹅般的脖颈，优雅地转过身去看向窗外，外面是整个王国，“是的我保证了，我姐姐是唯一一个在乎过我的人，真正的亲人，”她说着，亚瑟瞪着她的后背，她偏过头，背影露出线条优美的侧脸，“她一定理解我的……杀了他们。”

“不！！！”亚瑟咆哮，“莫嘉娜！！！”


	19. Chapter 19

“你还需要我出现在国王的葬礼上！莫嘉娜！”亚瑟想要冲过去但士兵们揪住了他，背上的伤口被按住让他差点儿痛昏过去。史密斯带着一群人过来，走到莫嘉娜身边微微鞠了一躬，“我们已经解决了城内的反对力量，跑掉的已经派人去追了，我的女士。”

女巫满意地点点头，转而上下扫视了亚瑟一眼，“实际上，”她说，“我知道你在想什么，你只是在拖时间，亚瑟，你在等艾莫瑞斯，是不是？”她俏笑起来，“你认为他会来救你，只要你再争取一点儿时间……”

亚瑟被迫半跪在地上，他努力抬起头怒视莫嘉娜，这个女人提起艾莫瑞斯的得意神情他无法理解，难道那个“保护者”不是一个巨大的威胁吗？难道梅林不是其他巫师憎恨的对象吗？

“你相信他，不是吗？”莫嘉娜淡淡地笑着，亚瑟脑后一阵发麻，梅林，她把梅林怎么了？他以为兰斯洛特他们应该和梅林在一起，他以为那家伙是安全的——“你对他做了什么？”他克制着自己，想要冲上去但士兵们抓住他的胳膊扭在背后，“你对他做了什么！！莫嘉娜！你做了什么！！”

“我不需要做任何事，亚瑟，你还不明白吗？”莫嘉娜皱起眉头，她轻轻晃动手指，史密斯的佩剑从剑鞘中缓缓滑出，凭空悬在了亚瑟的肩膀上贴着他的脖子，“我现在就可以杀了你，艾莫瑞斯能救活你吗？只要没有了你，生命之杯又在我手上——作为巫师，他会选择谁呢？”

“不会是你，莫嘉娜。”

女巫猛地看向说话的人，盖乌斯双手被反扣着，他抬着那标志性的眉毛注视着这位小姐，“如果你动了亚瑟，他一定会追杀你到天涯海角，我保证，孩子，我保证，谁也救不了你。”

莫嘉娜微微扬着头，眼睛睁得那么大，黑色的瞳孔缩成了针尖大小，浅色的眼珠子几乎要消失在她苍白的脸庞上，亚瑟脖子上的剑微微颤动着，她的手指慢慢地攥成拳头，剑锋也轻轻地在亚瑟绷紧的脖子上拉动，鲜红的血立马染色了剑的边缘。

窗外乌云密布，刚才还喧嚣的大风停歇了，浓密的乌云遮住了所有阳光，仿佛提前进入了黄昏，众人的呼吸声中，盖乌斯在莫嘉娜的瞪视下岿然不动，就像他在乌瑟面前也坚持己见那样，永远执拗而固执，秉持着这个年纪的老人家特有的倔劲儿。

“即便‘她’永远不能变回男人？”良久，莫嘉娜回答，鲜红的嘴唇勾起一丝笑意，“即使……这具女人的身体里已经孕育了一个男人的劣种？”

什么？除了盖乌斯，被扣押的人都露出不可置信的表情，她在说什么？

亚瑟咬牙，剑已经在他的脖子上划开了一条浅浅的口子。

“你是说……”盖乌斯的视线转向亚瑟，后者怒视着莫嘉娜，他眼里的怒火和憎恨几乎让盖乌斯相信了她的话，“那是真的？”老人颤巍巍的声音问道。

王储咬紧的牙根动了动，“她撒谎。”

“我撒谎？！”莫嘉娜哈哈笑起来，“催情剂的效果盖乌斯很清楚，我还加大了剂量——没有人可以抗拒那欲望，即使你们之后逃走了，也改变不了一个事实，亚瑟，你们独处了多久？半小时？那足以……”

“够了——！！”亚瑟咆哮，与此同时窗外酝酿已久的黑色云层终于不堪重负，霹雳轰鸣着就像一把利刃从上空落下，刹那间照亮了世界。

长剑掉在了地上。

一片白光中，女巫尖叫着抱住头，刚才的闪电不知道劈中了森林里的哪儿，却让此处的莫嘉娜弓腰惨叫着，亚瑟跪在她身前仰着头看着这一切，觉得此情此景有些许眼熟，她跌落在地，“啊啊啊！艾莫瑞斯！是艾莫瑞斯！！”

她身边那些被被生命之杯控制的杂兵一个个倒地，趁此机会骑士们不知何时已经解开了绑住手腕的绳索，轻而易举抢走了他人的佩剑，亚瑟顶开钳制参与了进去，顿时场面一片混乱，莫嘉娜还瘫坐在地上，“拦住他们！抓住他们！”史密斯喊叫着，召集其他的活人来抓他们，但年轻力壮的男人们带着老人和“女人”杀了出去。

只要没有了不死军，他们突围倒也不是太难，狭窄的楼梯是关键，他们边战边跑，可无论怎么转弯，前方总有敌人，亚瑟汗流如注，背上的伤口又裂开了，湿淋淋一片黏在身后。他们连拉带拽把盖乌斯推进一扇门，“我们得从地下室的暗道出去，那儿连着森林，告诉我你们在那备了马？”亚瑟喘着粗气看向莱昂，后者点点头：“是有马，但现在我们能不能到那儿？外面走道上全是人。”他们稍微缓了一口气，门外撞击声不断，士兵们还在赶来——“不能等了，人只会越来越多。”

“准备好了？”他们对视一眼，拍了拍腿上有伤的凯，“再坚持一下。”就冲了出去。

珀西抢了一个敌人的身体挡在最前面当盾牌一样推开所有障碍物，短暂地打退了一拨人，他怒吼一声拆下门板挡在通道上堵住身前的来敌，“快！快走！！”

凯却挤开他以体重靠在门板上，“我的腿反正也跑不快，”他推了一把珀西，“你快走。”

珀西还想要说什么，凯吼道：“快走！！后面还有用得着你的地方！”

高大的骑士深深看了他一眼，追王储去了，

漆黑的通道漫长仿佛没有尽头，出口在栏杆后面，白晃晃的洞口仿若午夜天空的月亮。

珀西瓦尔撞开栏杆，拔剑守住了这个出口，“快上马！”里面不断有脚步声传来，“他们在那！”另一边士兵们喊着绕过城墙朝他们冲过去，“该死！”伊利安迎上去，亚瑟也想要帮忙，莱昂却拉住他，把缰绳塞进他手里，“林间酒馆集合！”骑士低声道，“快走！”

“不！”亚瑟抽出了剑，“殿下！快走！！”伊利安吃力地击退了一先到的小批人，后面还有人正在赶来。

“如果我一个骑士都没有了！就算活着又有什么用？！”亚瑟咆哮，“拿什么为你们报仇？！”他连走动都吃力，要战斗其实已经不可能，但他哪怕是靠着马也要站着。

珀西瓦尔已经和冲出洞口的人交上手，他即便力大无穷也寡不敌众，不一会儿大家就被十几个人包围起来，他们逃走的希望已经如此渺茫，但每个人都无法放弃，就连盖乌斯都伸手把一个靠近的士兵隔空摔了出去，战士们震惊地看着他，“怎么，虽然疏于练习。”老人说。

“看来我们要么死在这儿，要么就因为成为魔法的帮凶被亚瑟砍头咯？”包围中伊利安抽空开了个玩笑。

亚瑟神色复杂地撇开头，苦笑，“该死的魔法。”他握紧了剑柄，背上鲜血直流，颤抖的胳膊几乎挡不住一次攻击，他的朋友们关照着他，盖乌斯也尽量帮忙，但人太多，他缺乏练习的魔法无力回天。

年轻人把老人和“女人”保护起来，包围圈在缩小，他们只是在做垂死之争。

亚瑟把剑戳在地上好支撑着站立，他的腿都在抖，“我很抱歉，亚瑟，”老医生查看他的背，“我很抱歉瞒着你，”他轻轻念咒语，试图治疗亚瑟的伤口，“我真的很少用咒语治疗了……谁知道……”他叹口气，看来见效不佳。

“所以……我说魔法靠不住。”亚瑟费力地回答。

“我还以为你对魔法改观了呢。”

一把女声加入了刀剑碰撞声，他们的敌人一个个飞出去，速度比盖乌斯的准头好多了，最后，一道弧形的火墙轰地横跨在涌来的士兵和亚瑟他们之间，那些人惨叫着，呼唤更多人来支援。

来人抬起兜帽下的脸，下颌到脖子上有一块疤痕，但无法掩盖她的美丽，阿比盖尔面对众人吃惊的目光瞥了马匹一眼，“我欠你的，潘德拉贡，你们还等什么？”

“哦天呐，谢谢你女士。”莱昂他们轻出一口气，扶过亚瑟，女巫的手捂在他背上的伤口处默念咒语，“谢谢。”王储的呼吸声明显减轻了，他坐上马。

阿比盖尔看向那道火墙。

“你不和我们一起？”骑士们驱马问道，她微微一笑把兜帽拉得更低了些，“放心，我能照顾好自己。”

“我相信哈珀应该还在等你。”亚瑟拍马之前说道，女人轻笑着转过身去，“他会很高兴你对他的关心亚瑟，走吧，去寻找你的命运。”

雷鸣声中，大雨倾盆而下。

*

黄昏时分，亚瑟一行人到了林间酒馆，这儿也是他们第一次遇见高文的地方，人来人往很适合掩盖行踪。

“没有人影，他们还没到。”他们一个个都湿透了，罩着斗篷坐在酒馆的角落尽量不引人注意。盖乌斯查看了亚瑟的伤口，“她的治愈术很高明，我们还是得找个地方让伤口恢复干燥。”老人家皱着眉头。

亚瑟却看向珀西瓦尔：“凯，他……”

“抱歉，殿下，我——”高大的骑士低下头。

“不……”亚瑟打断他，缓缓地脸冲向地面，兜帽低垂看不见他的表情，“该道歉的是我。”声音低沉，像是一声呢喃。

“亚瑟……”盖乌斯的手轻轻搭在他的肩膀上，苍老的嘴唇开阖似乎想要说什么，但最后什么也没说。

“当务之急……我们不能久停，追兵很快就会来。”莱昂轻轻地打破沉默，“我们得在被人发现前离开。”

他们走出酒馆，雨只小了一点儿，茫茫雨帘将整个森林笼罩起来，冰冷的空气令人瑟瑟发抖。

“这个时节不应该有这么大的雨，还有那闪电，真的是梅林干的？”他们牵着马，伊利安虽然前天晚上见识了梅林的魔法，但他还没有完全接受这个事实。

“我讨厌冰冷的雨，即便能很好地掩盖掉我们的足迹。”他们走进雨中，地面都是坑坑洼洼的水坑。

“那是什么？”珀西瓦尔突然说，大家抬头看去。

空中一只鸟冒雨飞来，在大家的惊诧目光中它跌进了亚瑟的怀里，“亚瑟，你跟我说过的那座有圆桌的城堡，我们在那等你。”是梅林的声音，而那也不是一只鸟，“是那只树叶龙！”珀西瓦尔喊道，可不是吗，红色的“围巾”还挂在它的龙脖子上十分醒目，它在亚瑟手心里跳了跳，抖了抖翅膀上的水。

老人一头雾水：“什么？和潘德拉贡有什么关系[]？”

“我们走。”王储简短地说，小龙跳上他肩膀钻进了他的兜帽中，看样子是不打算在雨中起飞了。所有人跃上马匹，亚瑟一言不发，带队的他就像一个影子，即使在莱昂担忧地叫着他的名字询问他的伤口是否能承受这样强度的奔波时，也没有回应，只沉默地骑行在队伍前面。

天色渐晚，浓密的乌云不利于分辨时辰，他们已经出了树林，出现在面前的是广阔的灰色草地，连绵起伏的黑色山丘，即使隔着唰唰雨声，浪花拍打着岩石发出的震颤依旧传到他们脚下，再往前走就将是大海了。

亚瑟带头继续朝前跑去，“城堡在悬崖上。”

他是对的，梅林在悬崖脚下迎接了他们，他甚至没有戴斗篷，湿漉漉的黑色刘海一缕缕盖在额头上。

“亚瑟！”看见他们，前男仆就跑了过来，“盖乌斯！我拿回生命之杯了！”他高兴地宣布，拉着马缰让王储下马，可当其他人都下来了他也没有动静，“亚瑟？”梅林仰着头去拉他，裹在斗篷中的女人便就这样再一次掉下来砸在了他身上。

[]潘德拉贡众所周知直译是“钢笔龙”，所以和树叶龙可能有些不可名状的关系~（瞎扯


	20. Chapter 20

雨快停了，零星的雨滴砸在城堡石砖上，啪嗒啪嗒，像计时器。

“亚瑟发烧了，原本就有伤在身，又淋了雨，国王又……唉……最近他的负担太重了。”莱昂从楼上下来，坐到壁炉边烤火，“他为了救我们还发表了违心的演讲……说他不想要王位。”他们对兰斯洛特和高文说了城堡里发生的事情经过。

“梅林不下来烤火吗？他也淋湿了。”珀西瓦尔抬起头张望，巫师不在这里。

“他不可能离开亚瑟。”高文咧了一下嘴，继续盯着火炉。

“他们把楼上的壁炉点燃了，没有打火石，你知道怎么办到的。”莱昂做了个鬼脸，与其他人相视一笑，魔法，已经可以用来开玩笑了。

“所以……整个卡梅洛特都已沦陷，所有人都背叛了亚瑟？”兰斯洛特问道。

“我不知道，盖乌斯说如果人们忠诚，那么迷惑人心的魔药是不会起作用的，但现在……你们知道，亚瑟变成了女人，这大大动摇了他的地位，原本只要有他在谁也不会听莫嘉娜的。”

“她一定是把药水掺在了城堡酒水里，不然不会这样……除了我们几乎都中招了。”

“没中招的也都被杀了，该死。”

“我有个疑问……你们听到的莫嘉娜说亚瑟再也变不回去了甚至……怀孕？谁能解释一下？”高文尖锐地指出了所有人都在回避的事。

他们看向上方。

此刻亚瑟趴在城堡楼上的一间尚算完整的房间里，地板上铺着收集的布料作为临时的床铺，背上的伤口被重新包扎好，盖乌斯和梅林在这间屋子的壁炉旁坐着，守着他。

“我真的没有想到她会用这样……残忍的方式来折磨你们。”老医生在房间里走来走去，梅林面对壁炉缩成一团。

“她算好了一切，她找到你们的时候亚瑟的月经期应该过了，”盖乌斯停下来看着学徒，“你照顾好他那期间的需求了是吗？”

梅林点点头。

“时间算得很准，所以她很确定亚瑟已经怀孕，即使你们逃出去……她下的药剂一定很强力——可真的没有发生什么？催情剂的效果是不会无故中断的，”老医生面对壁炉喃喃自语，“你们不可能没有……亚瑟胸口那些吻痕这些天了也没消，你们非常疯狂，梅林。”

“可，亚瑟说我们没有——”梅林委屈得要哭了。

“好吧，或许亚瑟说的是真的，你们……的确没有，至少你看到的未来亚瑟是个男人。”老人坐回梅林身边，“上帝啊！”梅林捂着头，“关于那个……”

盖乌斯看向他，梅林回避着他的视线，“我不确定我那是未来，盖乌斯……”

“什么？”老人翘起眉毛，“预言水晶还告诉了你什么？”盖乌斯追问。

“水晶洞显示莫嘉娜把它藏在她姐姐的故居，我和亚瑟去过一次，”梅林点头，“但我还看到了更多，盖乌斯，我看到了……亚瑟……”他吞咽了一下，水晶里，亚瑟依旧是女人的模样，但她穿着礼服，王冠戴在她的头上，金灿灿的头发与金色的冠冕交相辉映，她怎么看都是一个女王。

“女王？”盖乌斯沉默了，他们面对壁炉一时说不出话来。

过了好一阵子，“他不会原谅我了，对吗？”梅林的声音支离破碎。

“……上帝……这就是说，泉水展现的并不是未来？而是陷阱？为了让你拿走生命之杯。”盖乌斯分析道，梅林点点头：“山洞巨人警告了我，不要动不属于我的东西。”

“但那是智慧泉水，它知道你的弱点，知道你肯定会拿走。”盖乌斯深深地叹口气。

梅林把头埋在胳膊里。

“好吧……亚瑟应该不会怪你的，既然事后他还在胡妮思面前替你说话。”盖乌斯又叹口气，在梅林僵硬的背上拍了拍。

亚瑟依旧发着低烧沉睡着，对这场谈话一无所知。

“他如果知道……再也变不回去，就不会原谅我了……都是我的错……”梅林闷在胳膊里哭起来，“他不会原谅我了！”

盖乌斯看了他一眼，又回头看了一下王储确认他没有被这哭喊声吵醒。

“我不这么认为，梅林。跟我说说那根魔法绳索。”盖乌斯拨弄炉火。

梅林头也不抬，只断断续续抽泣。

“为了你，亚瑟来找我询问智慧之泉的位置，我看到了他手上的绳索，梅林，我知道那是什么，”老御医循循善诱地继续道，“你知道吗？”

梅林泪眼婆娑地抬起脑袋看他。

“亚瑟手上的绳索不见了，这一定是有理由的，你忽略了什么，绳索解开的原因。”

梅林胡乱擦了一把脸，吸了吸鼻子，“我都告诉过你了……我看到未来亚瑟会死，就拿走了水里的杯子，泉水涨起来，亚瑟来了想要把我拖出去……”他沉浸在回忆里，亚瑟那样不管不顾地要救他连自己的命都不要，胸口就涌起一阵疼痛。

等等，梅林记得第一次下水看见亚瑟双手用剑戳石块，金色的绳索在水中发着微光，是的那时候绳索还在，但……但他孤注一掷重新沉回水里打算亲吻亚瑟的时候……没有，水中没有金光，那时候绳索就已经消失了！！

那之前发生了什么？！

白发苍苍的药剂师一直在高低眉下睨着他，等他自己得出结果。

梅林没有察觉，自顾自回忆下去——他把王储拉出水面，要亚瑟离开，但亚瑟甩开了他的手，说……

/我不会一个人离开的！/

……就是这个。

那之后金色的束缚就消失了……为什么？因为亚瑟愿意为了他去死？

“他做了什么，是不是？”盖乌斯似乎洞察了他的所有想法。

梅林完全呆住了，耳畔全是一条条线索：斯普林只要他唱一首歌作为代价，在听说这个魔法后笑称“朋友之间可不会用到这个”，基哈拉则说“魔法是他自身的意志，如果强行斩断将会伤害到你们两个人”！

魔法是他的意志，而他当时全身心地想要亚瑟，留住亚瑟，得到亚瑟……然而一旦亚瑟回应了他……他的目的就已经达到了。

他满足了，他的魔法也满足了……

梅林的喉咙里发出被呛到一般的呜咽，他捂住嘴，浑身发烫面红耳赤，“我……”

“看来你明白了，”盖乌斯摇摇头。

“我……”梅林抬不起头来，“怎么会……？难道亚瑟……”难道亚瑟爱他？就像他爱着亚瑟那样？

“要知道，这大概属于一个非常古老的结合仪式，未婚夫妇在神明面前交握双手，神用一根金色的丝带将他们绑起，当他们彼此许诺终生，那根丝带就会消失……他们也将厮守终生，”老人换口气，“这也是现在婚礼上‘缚手礼’[]的由来。”

说到这儿老人神态揶揄：“但由于你只绑了亚瑟一个人，不知道这场婚姻是否得到了神明承认？或许绳索消失意味着你们离婚了？”

“那不是真的！”梅林喊道，他条件反射地排斥“离婚”这个想法，“我们不可能……”他抵挡着这巨大的诱惑，亚瑟爱他？又或者，那只是朋友之间的忠诚？

可是，梅林想要的不仅仅是朋友的承诺，而亚瑟给了他，绳子才会消失。

梅林再也说不出话来，他深深地埋下头，“不管怎样，你们离不开彼此，梅林，所以那就是为什么我认为亚瑟不会真的怪你，他会原谅你的。”盖乌斯用过来人的眼睛瞅着他如同儿子一般的学生，眼看着后者的面庞在火光下就像烧红的炭火一般发亮。

“至少，他会尝试，不是吗。”盖乌斯回过头去，梅林注意到了也往回一看，亚瑟金色的睫毛下，眼睛反着光。

“亚……亚瑟？”梅林与他对视了一会儿，终于意识到他的王子是醒着的，轰地一声，心跳就像城堡外轰鸣的海浪一般冲散了他所有的神智。

他听到了多少？！

[]这儿终于提到了巨人和智慧泉水的来历，熟悉北欧神话的应该早就看出来了，就是众神之王奥丁为了喝一口智慧井的水付出一只眼的代价，获得了智慧和预见未来的能力。具体故事去搜索一下就知道啦~这儿我设定巨人得到了神的一只眼，同时也就得到了神看见未来的能力~

[]缚手礼，也有叫束手礼/执手礼，英文是“Handfasting”，在古英语里就是“婚约”的意思，来自凯尔特风俗，古代相当于试婚，真的会绑住一段时间，这段时间内男人满意就可以正式结婚，不满意就可以抛弃女方和孩子。现在苏格兰等地区还在婚礼上使用这个象征性仪式，主婚人在新人握住的双手上缠绕一块布或者各种丝带彩带，形制不拘。


	21. Chapter 21

“到底是怎么回事，莫嘉娜说的。”坐起来喝过水，亚瑟突然说。

盖乌斯知道他说的是什么：“这个古教仪式，据说是女神的祝福，她把男人变成‘更高贵的’女人，书上没有说变回去的办法，但说了如果怀孕就将会一辈子保持女人的姿态，”医生清了清嗓子，“所以……亚瑟，你清楚发生了什么，我必须得问，梅林真的当父亲了吗？”

一直缩在一边浑身僵硬的梅林抖了抖，他看上去要晕倒了，或是恨不得投身壁炉。

王储倒是很镇定，他看了一眼御医，又瞟了一眼胆战心惊的梅林，“不他没有。”

呼。

盖乌斯长吐了一口气，梅林更是如释重负，他剧烈地呼吸着，久久地闭着眼没有睁开，半晌才呢喃着：“感谢上帝！”浑身脱力了似的一屁股在亚瑟身边坐下，“这太好了，谢谢，感谢老天，你还要喝水吗？”说着他就把水壶递过来，完全回到了男仆的轻松样子。

但亚瑟盯着他，梅林眨眨眼，显得有些困惑。

“亚瑟？”梅林把水壶又伸了伸，“女人”的嘴唇缺少滋润又起皮了，梅林发现这已经是最近的常态——他们无法在城堡里享受稳定供应的葡萄酒和蜂蜜酒，也不是总有时间取到清洁的水源。

突然，亚瑟抓住他的手腕，“唔！”梅林手一抖，水壶掉落在地板上，“你曾经想要毒死她，什么时候，为什么，”王储几乎咬牙切齿，“你到底有多少事瞒着我？”

“亚瑟……”盖乌斯想要劝说，但两个年轻人此刻眼中并没有其他人。

“她”的直视着梅林受惊的眼睛，瞳孔在昏暗的室内放大成一个黑洞，然而周围一圈蓝色的虹膜依旧清晰可辨。

“你一直在对我撒谎！！”亚瑟咆哮着，虽然因为发烧和虚弱他的声音缺乏分量，但依旧气势逼人，“你对我说过一句真话吗？！”

“当然我有！”梅林条件发射地反驳，“我……我会告诉你所有的事亚瑟，等你好一点——啊！”亚瑟显然不接受他的说辞，他收紧了手指，梅林尽量克制着自己的应激反应，但经验丰富的医师还是看出了端倪：“你的手腕怎么了梅林？”

“没事，我只是……”巫师想要把手抽回来，但亚瑟那么用力，他根本动不了。

王储低头去看梅林的手腕，“另一件秘密，是吗？”亚瑟瞥他一眼，搓起了他的袖子。

盖乌斯惊呼：“你这孩子！根本没处理过伤口？”

梅林的手腕有着一圈触目惊心的伤痕，看上去已经有些时日却几乎没怎么愈合，雨水浸染过的关系，即使是结痂的地方也红红的似乎发炎了。

亚瑟愣了，梅林刚要起身，王储却又拉住了巫师的另一只手拉开衣袖。

梅林的双手手腕都有类似的伤痕。

“这是莫嘉娜干的？你挣扎得过头了。”盖乌斯叹道，捡起水壶领着他的学生去了火边包扎。

亚瑟盯着梅林微微弓腰的背影，下意识地抚着自己的手腕。

不是莫嘉娜。

他的心脏一阵一阵抽痛，亚瑟紧紧闭上眼又睁开，发生过的事宛如昨天——他抵抗侵犯时手腕的剧痛，梅林赶到后的杀戮，当他看到亚瑟的双手，便轻轻地覆盖了上去，挪开后亚瑟的手腕恢复如初……梅林一直不肯扎袖子，洗土豆弄得袖口全是水……

亚瑟以为魔法可以瞬间治愈他的伤口，他一直以为……但精通治愈咒的那位女巫母亲也做不到这一点，梅林怎么能？他从来没有想到过。

“我们需要谈谈。”他说，紧紧握着自己的手腕，咬着牙。

*

盖乌斯下楼去了。

月亮坠到了窗口上方，银白的亮光从窗口洒进来，冷冷清清就像溪水死去后变成的幽灵。

“我们当然可以谈……但你需要多休息——”梅林坐在离王储几步远的地方，亚瑟打断了他：“就现在，梅林，就是现在。”

梅林吞咽了一下，“好吧。”

他们可以很清楚地看见彼此的表情，但梅林不明白亚瑟脸上此刻是哪一种，王储开口了，语气不那么愉快：“那么，谈。”

梅林的心脏紧缩了一下，他不知道亚瑟刚才听到了多少，得出了什么结论。

“从……所有你瞒着我的事开始说起，我说的是——所有事，你明白吧。”亚瑟依旧坐在那儿，腰部靠着他卷起来的布料堆，眼睛一眨也不眨地盯着他。

梅林点点头，“嗯，好，我猜……”他嗫嚅。

“你可以坐着一件一件说，”亚瑟看向壁炉，“我不介意你要说多久。”

梅林有些吃惊于亚瑟的坦白，他别无选择。

“我想想，呃……从哪里开始说……”梅林双手在膝盖上无意识地摩擦着布料，显得局促不安，“从你出生就有……魔法，开始。”亚瑟提示他。

梅林吞了吞口水，偏头看着亚瑟，深吸一口气呼出来，“好吧……”

他觉得自己在被审判，亚瑟隔他那么远，在月光那边等待他交出真相，就像无情的神祇等待他献上心脏，好放到秤上称一称[]。

而我的心早就给你了。

梅林苦涩地想，抱着双腿开始说起来。

*

“我妈妈，你见过她，她说我还是个婴儿的时候，就会让东西在家里飞来飞去，杯子啊，碗啊……甚至还有壁炉里烧红的木炭……她吓坏了，她害怕别人知道了会伤害我，也害怕我会伤害到自己，所以从小到大她都要我装作普通的小孩。我一直奇怪为什么只有我有这个，这很困扰，你知道我……一部分讨厌这个能力，憎恨我总是要隐瞒，但一部分的我又很喜欢这个……我喜欢我能让瓶子里枯萎的花朵恢复生机虽然妈妈一看就会骂我，但她喜欢那朵花，我摘回来的时候她笑得那么开心……我喜欢在冬天为家里点燃火苗，因为太冷了而雨水又把木柴淋湿了。我还……庆幸我有魔法，因为……如果我不能，盖乌斯可能在第一次见面就死了……他从二楼摔下来，我用了一张床接住他——”

“所以盖乌斯一开始就知道。”亚瑟冷冷地插道。

“是的……”梅林舔舔嘴唇，“他冒着巨大的风险收留了我，帮我瞒着国王……巫师猎人……所有人，”梅林紧张地瞥了亚瑟一眼，“他甚至好几次代替我坐牢，你不会怪他对吧？他只是为了保护我。”

但亚瑟没有回答，“还有谁知道？除了盖乌斯和你母亲。”

梅林有些忐忑不安，他迟疑不绝地揪着裤子，下定了决心：“威尔，就在那次我们回埃尔多的时候他发现了……他去世后很长时间只有兰斯，他见到了我使用魔法。”

亚瑟对这个答案锁紧了眉头，但他没有发表评论，虽然梅林死死地盯着他，可没有读心术谁也不知道亚瑟那金色的脑壳里到底在想什么。

“现在……你们都知道了。”

亚瑟眼睛周围的皮肤抖了抖，他垂着眼帘似乎在回想最近发生了什么，虽然他俩都知道根本不可能需要特意去回忆。

最后，王储咬牙，“继续。”

梅林叹口气，“我……我的能力有时候很方便，但也带来了更多的麻烦，它越来越难以控制，所以我来到了卡梅洛特，我妈妈相信盖乌斯能帮助我。我一开始也不明白为什么是卡梅洛特，我看到广场上的行刑，我觉得她一定是疯了才把我送到这个地方来，”他苦笑着摇摇头看向亚瑟，发现对方露出一个他熟悉的表情，“深有同感但别想我会说出来”或者“不敢相信我居然和你这白痴看法一致”那种。

梅林笑了起来：“她真是个疯狂的妈妈，但后来……我知道了原因，我知道了为什么，为什么其他的小孩都没有魔法而我有，还有为什么她要我来找盖乌斯，因为……”他停顿了一下，亚瑟一直看着他，他继续说下去，“因为我父亲会魔法，而盖乌斯认识他。”

亚瑟皱起眉，他微微扬起头，有些诧异。

“你也认识他，”梅林说，亚瑟更吃惊了，“你见过他，你和他交谈过，”梅林回想起过去，眼神有些遥远，亚瑟被吊足了胃口：“我知道他的名字？”他思索了一下，突然离开了靠着的布料，“难道……他被处决了？”

梅林眨了眨眼：“什么？等等……你和要被处决的死刑犯交谈过？”

亚瑟别开头，“不，没有。”

梅林撇嘴的样子表示：你一个字我都不信。

王储闭上嘴似乎想要重新靠回去，梅林微微一笑：“他是那个御龙士，亚瑟，我们一起去找的他。”

“公主”睁大了眼睛，“她”呆坐在那儿，眼珠子轻微地转动着像是在搜索回忆，“那是你父亲？！他……他被——”

“是的，他为了保护我，被森瑞德的人杀了。”梅林神态黯淡，微微垂下头。

亚瑟用手撑起自己，试图站起来，“为什么你不告诉……如果我知道他是你——”

梅林急忙过去阻止他，但他何时又能真正阻止这个王子呢，即使现在变成了女人？亚瑟在他的支撑下站起来，他们面对面，“你应该告诉我的！”他抓着梅林手肘的袖子，有些激动。

“可是……”梅林抿嘴，像一个勉力的微笑，他扶着亚瑟的胳膊，“没关系亚瑟，已经过去很久了，我已经……接受了。”梅林低下头，深深地吸一口气再轻轻地呼出来。

亚瑟的手离开了他的手肘，来到他胸前，抬起梅林的脸朝向自己，好像在生气：“永远不要对我撒谎，梅林，不要/再/对我撒谎。”他看向前男仆，怒气冲冲的表象下，蓝色的眼睛在月亮的微光中几乎透明，“不需要，梅林，不再需要了。”

梅林愣着，眨眨眼。

亚瑟就这么凝视着他，他也凝视着对方。

不知道为什么，不知道什么时候，他惊觉眼眶那么灼热，几乎难以忍受，他一眨眼水珠就像决堤一般涌出来：“谢谢……我是说……好的。”他吸了吸鼻子。

“但没关系，亚瑟，他没有离开很远……虽然我只是和他相处了几天……我刚认识他，他有好多事都没来得及告诉我，我依然感觉到他在这儿……你知道？在某个地方……”他哽咽着，感觉面颊一热，亚瑟正替他抹去泪水。

梅林顿时连吸鼻子的动作都放轻了，他不想吓着那只蝴蝶，希望那温暖停留得久一些，再久一些……他摒住了呼吸，感受亚瑟的指腹从脸上抚过，虽然那手指的尺寸不对但那是亚瑟的温度，女性的声音，熟悉的口音，轻轻地几不可闻地传来：“我知道……”

亚瑟的手揽住了他的脖子，微微用力把他搂过去，梅林僵硬地靠在了矮了他半头的肩窝里，“我知道……”叹息的声音就在耳边，亚瑟的手掌在他背上滑动，掌心温暖了他整个脊背，整个人，整颗心。

收紧怀抱，梅林压在王储的肩膀上痛哭失声。

二十年没见过的父亲，一朝重聚眨眼却又天人两隔，一直埋在心底的痛楚和委屈，隐瞒真相的愧意，刻意的自我安慰，所有的伪装，多年的隐忍，都在这一刻消弭殆尽。

所有不甘都随着眼泪，流走了，身上的重担仿佛一下子卸掉了，一切过往都不再重要。

他自由了。


	22. Chapter 22

过了很久梅林才慢慢停了抽泣，他靠着壁炉边被烧暖了的石砖墙，亚瑟就在他身旁，避开背后的伤口侧着身子倚在他身上。其实梅林想要把亚瑟抱在怀里拢在胸前环着他，但他当然也知道那是奢望，亚瑟知道了大概会暴打他的头。

但他们不知何时起一直握着手。他感觉那么舒适，那么暖洋洋的，想要就这样睡过去。梅林不想说接下来的话，可他明白他必须得说，他答应了亚瑟再也没有谎言，他想要结束这一切。

只是亲口否认自己撒过的谎显得那么愚蠢和罪恶，“——那是你母亲，”梅林用力地把喉头的肿块咽下去，“她说的也是真的，那不是我第一次听到真相——但……我很抱歉……我不能让你杀了你父亲，你会后悔的，我不能让你那么做……”他轻轻用力地握住亚瑟放在他掌心的手，生怕它的主人改变主意挪走它，“……我不能……我……我很抱歉……”

亚瑟没有挣脱，只是动了动头，在梅林的肩上蹭了蹭。

“我知道。”

在吸鼻子的断续声响中他们沉默了良久，梅林甚至怀疑亚瑟睡着了，“你还在哪儿听到我母亲的死因？”

梅林告诉了他尼姆薇和卡梅洛特的恩怨，乌瑟憎恨魔法的根源，莫嘉娜噩梦的原因，回答了亚瑟最开始的问题——为什么要给她下毒，“你在门外保护我们，但这一切的起因就是莫嘉娜，诅咒来源于她，来自她对卡梅洛特对你父亲的恨，她选择了成为诅咒本身……只有她死，你……其他人才能活下来，我、我别无选择亚瑟。”

“我就奇怪为什么突然那些黑武士都消失了……”亚瑟叹口气，“每一次，我莫名其妙赢了都是因为你？”他抬起头，隔了一段距离去看梅林，似乎是因为太近了有些看不清。

梅林也因此注意到亚瑟的表情，“她”被冒犯了一般皱着眉头，好似午餐的肉少了一样撅着嘴，下巴上挤出了不满的纹路，“当然不是，我猜我只是帮了忙？”梅林连忙说，亚瑟眯起眼睛，梅林条件反射地强调，“真的！”

他平复下来的心跳又有冲动的趋势，以前亚瑟每次眯起眼睛试图威胁他的时候，他都以为是自己想逃避被打头而转开视线，从来没有想过是因为眯起眼睛的亚瑟显得又性感又可爱，那么孩子气，让他心里油然而生一股怜爱……笨蛋梅林，他在心里对自己说。

亚瑟眯着眼瞅了他一会儿，“不要哄我，梅林。”

“……我没有，”梅林嘀咕，“如果不是你拖住了它们的注意力，我不可能杀掉那些怪物，如果不是你决心要面对危险，我也不会有机会——你选择路，亚瑟，我只是跟随你。”

王储有些惊讶，他眨了眨眼睛。

“你是在害羞吗？”梅林不怕死地揭穿。

他立马被打了。

“闭嘴，白痴，”亚瑟重新靠回他身边，轻轻地叹口气，“这些年我们的确……解决了很多麻烦。”

“是的……”梅林偏偏头，亚瑟的头发在他脸上滑过，痒。

“说说那条龙。”亚瑟道，声音低沉。

梅林告诉了他关于龙的一切，龙的预言，还有德鲁伊们对他的称呼，他们口中的未来……梅林一直不停地说啊说啊……他第一次这样感觉到解脱，所有的事他都可以不用隐瞒，也不想再隐瞒。直到他说累了不得不停下来休息的时刻，他才发现他们俩不知道什么时候并排躺在了壁炉前温热的地上，面对着面。

他们时而昏昏欲睡，时而又因为一个紧张的话题而警醒来——“你受伤那次？”“不我才没有晕倒！”“你——放走了龙？！”“你曾救了莫嘉娜？”“我不信！！”“疯了，你真是疯了。”“上帝啊……”“你是怎么活到现在的？”“你确定？”“你这个笨蛋！如果你早告诉我——”

亚瑟有时震惊得不相信他，有时非常自责，有时他会因为痛恨梅林当时的谎言而转过头去不看梅林，由于背上有伤他无法自由活动，否则他肯定翻过身去背对梅林了，巫师很庆幸他只能趴在地上撇过头，等气消了他又会转过来，“我恨这个，梅林，我不允许你以后再这么做。”

但更多时候，他在梅林说话间看向他的时候，静静地回视。

梅林从来没有想到过，亚瑟会是这样一位优秀的聆听者，当然他们曾经也在篝火边或多或少谈过心，但那些时刻往往像火堆里冒出的火星一样转眼就消失在夜空中。

他们终于说到了芙蕾雅，她是梅林绕不开的一个心结，是被他藏起来的人之一，是唯一让梅林起过离开卡梅洛特这个念头的人，如果不是她的离去，或许一切都会有所不同。

“……我不怪你，你也没有选择，她……她也没有选择，”梅林想到那个姑娘露出一丝笑容，“她变成了湖中仙女，她说如果有需要我们可以求助——”

“是你可以求助，”亚瑟别过脸去，“而我杀了她。她肯定长得很漂亮，看看你的样子。”

梅林愣了，他的样子？

“她不怪你的，她是个非常善良的女孩儿，真的。”

“你为什么没有带她离开？”亚瑟的胳膊曲在胸前好方便他趴着，原本转过去的头偏回来一半，额头靠着地板，声音沉闷，“你喜欢她，很明显。”

黑发的巫师默然，“那是……过去的事了，”我喜欢过她，他心道，是的，但现在我不止是喜欢你……梅林想要亚瑟的脸转过来，现在“她”脸冲着地板的样子像是在生闷气，不知为何透着无法言说的可爱。

可亚瑟叹了口气，缓慢地爬起坐好，梅林也坐起来，“为什么你要留在卡梅洛特，梅林，为什么你要继续当我的男仆，你很强，你可以离开，你可以做任何事……”亚瑟终于问出了他的问题，“为什么？你说你不需要奖赏，如果是这是真的……”

“那是真的！”梅林急切地回答，却不知道该怎样继续，他张口结舌，“因为……你身边很危险，我想要保护你，但不是为了奖赏！你是我朋友！我们一直是这样的不是吗？我已经习惯当你的男仆了，”他低声呢喃，“除了我还有谁能忍受你的坏脾气……”

亚瑟条件反射地挥手拍了他的头。

“你就不能正儿八经一次回答我的问题？”王储喊道。

“我很认真！真的亚瑟！总有那么多人要杀你，天知道是什么原因！哦对了或许是因为你父亲杀巫师，如果我离开了，你就被杀了怎么办？别忘了我就是因为救了你才成为你的男仆的！我能做到，我能保护你，无论如何我会的，拜托相信我！我没有离开就是……只是因为你……我从来，从来没有想过要伤害你，我希望我的魔法能做些对的事，保护我的朋友，只是这样……”

亚瑟盯着他，久久地，叹口气道，“我不相信……”王储用手抹了一把脸，“不敢相信我居然靠你保护，这一定是出了什么错。”

“那这个错出了好多年了，从我到卡梅洛特的第一天开始。”梅林忍不住。

“你不要太得意，”亚瑟横他一眼，又低下头，“所以……你跟着我，是因为我们是朋友。”

梅林张开嘴，他可以回答“对，当然”，他心想，这也没错，他们的确是朋友。

但他不想这么回答，他答应了亚瑟，再也没有谎言。

再也，没有，谎言。

说起来很容易，但……至少他现在多了一丝勇气，梅林吞咽了一下，如果金色绳索的消失真的是他推测的那样——那么他是不是真的可以说出口？他的真心话，他真正想要的，诚心诚意渴求的……近在咫尺的。

梅林盯着亚瑟的手，就摆在他俩之间，直到刚才他们还靠在一起，拾起那只手握住，十指交叉，多么容易的动作啊，只要他敢。

他敢吗？梅林咬牙，告诉亚瑟真相，他可以吗？

“为什么你要亲我？”亚瑟突然说，“如果我们只是朋友，在泉底为什么你要……”

梅林的心脏扑通扑通在嗓子眼跳动着，他抬眼看向亚瑟，他的心上人——这个词实至名归，亚瑟显得那么无辜，杏仁状的蓝眼睛上眉毛垂着，等待他的答案。

*

亚瑟想要一个答案。梅林的答案也是他的。

还在昏睡时，他迷迷糊糊地听到了一些对话，盖乌斯和梅林在讨论着泉水和绳索的事……在泉水中的一切都发生得太突然了，他手腕上的绳索突然消失，亚瑟还来不及深究为什么，梅林就跟下来吻了他，把他推了出去。

他清楚地记得山洞里发生的一切，所以他知道梅林为什么要绑住他，现在他知道了为什么绳索会消失。

/我不会留下你一个人/

这是真的，亚瑟咀嚼着他自己说出来的话，他无法逃避这个答案，他无法放开梅林，即使那家伙背叛他，欺骗他，侵犯他……他也无法让梅林走。

他就是不能。

他曾经深爱着格温，这也是让他煎熬愧疚的一件事——他对不起格温，他以为自己爱她，但在埃尔多，他亲眼见到格温和兰斯洛特的彼此回避的眼神，心里居然没有一丝不快，他甚至是庆幸的，庆幸自己不是唯一那个心中有愧的人。

多么不光彩啊。

但即使如此，梅林也是他的。

他很难用“爱”这个字眼，这是他对格温，对父亲，甚至对过去的莫嘉娜可以使用的词，但他对梅林……他更倾向“拥有”。

那是爱吗？他不懂。

直到梅林在水中吻了他。

——现在，他知道梅林还有很多瞒着他的事，这让他焦虑，让他愤怒——他必须有全部的梅林，所有的梅林，但他根本没有得到，他只有一个模型，而真正的梅林藏在另一个地方，另一个由魔法、秘密包裹起来的地方。他对此一无所知。

亚瑟气愤于他的保留，恼怒于当你瞒着一个人一切，一切，你却靠近我，亲吻我，甚至……你怎么敢！！

他分明那样愤怒过，但残存的最后一丝愤懑也在听到梅林的故事后全消失了，一切就发生在他身旁，他经历了，但梅林的版本如此不一样，他从来没有注意到，没想过要去注意，其实都发生在他眼皮子底下，他只是……无视了，是他，导致梅林的隐瞒，因为他不在意，就像莫嘉娜说的，他或许没有做错什么，他只是什么也没做。

他没有做梅林能够信任他的事，他没有让梅林感觉到安全，是他把梅林、莫嘉娜推了出去，是他的所作所为失去了曾经拥有的一切。

莫嘉娜走了，开始恨他，可梅林……他从来不哭，他那柔软的心被他故作坚强地包裹起来了，任由内在流血也不给别人看见，不给亚瑟看见。

即使是现在，亚瑟已经得知了几乎所有的一切，可他还是不满足，“为什么你要留在卡梅洛特，梅林，为什么你要继续当我的男仆，你很强，你可以离开，你可以做任何事……”

你离开我可以轻松很多，不用小心翼翼遮遮掩掩，你应该和心爱的姑娘一起离开，去一个自由的国度，过幸福快乐的日子。

亚瑟干巴巴地嚼着这个想法——如果梅林离开他会快乐，他会放手吗？他能放手吗？

在泉底为什么你要亲我？如果只是朋友……为什么？为什么你要把我身上的伤口挪到你身上？为什么你愿意为了我命都不要？

梅林牵起了他的手，缓慢而温柔地将手指与他的手指交叉在一起，亚瑟抬起头看向他，“你是我的朋友，亚瑟，你一直是……但，但我想要更多，”壁炉在他们身后熊熊燃烧，梅林的耳朵在火光中红得透明，还有他的眼睛，哭得红红的像只小动物，水蓝色的眼珠子晶莹透亮，嘴唇红润饱满，舌头舔了又舔似乎在为接下来的言语做准备，“我想要更多，亚瑟，我……不想只是作为朋友。”

梅林停下来吞咽了一下，“我爱——”

亚瑟直起腰，含住了那双唇，把他所有的话都咽了下去，所有，呼吸，惊喘，呻吟，所有亚瑟能够到的地方，他的嘴，舌头，牙齿，上颚，迷人的颧骨，脸颊的凹陷，笔挺的鼻梁，英气的眉弓，浓密的睫毛，修长的脖子，突兀的锁骨……

他用手一一确认，确认如今梅林是他的了，从真相到谎言，每一分每一秒都属于他。

他终于得到了。


	23. Chapter 23

那是一个短暂的吻，又如此漫长，长得足够世界掉个头。

亚瑟轻轻地离开他，嘴唇分开发出暧昧的水声，他们的眼睛里荡漾着对方的目光，波光流转，在梅林来得及说出任何字句破坏这氤氲的氛围之前，亚瑟凑过去又亲了一口，这一次他们贴得更久了一些，导致分开的时候嘴唇被迫拉开而发出了更羞耻的声响。

梅林被喜悦和不可置信冲得整个人都呆呆的，他傻乎乎地笑着，哦上帝啊，亚瑟亲了他，两次，还有比这更不可思议的事吗？

“蠢脸……”王储瞅着近在咫尺的前男仆的脸，“什么事那么好笑？”他呢喃着，琢磨着让这家伙张嘴，他想要咬一口梅林的舌头，嗯……或许所有。

“没什么！”梅林咧着他那白痴的笑容，亚瑟每次看到他这样笑都很想打他，因为那样才能把奇怪的冲动压下去，比如，扑上去亲吻他。

上帝承认了吧他爱死了梅林笑起来天真烂漫的样子，就好像这个世界没有阴霾，未来一片光明，可以驱赶走一切哀伤和不公，他就有那么美好。

梅林几乎瞬间就发现了不对劲，“亚瑟？”他担忧地抚上女人的面颊，王储欣慰又忧伤的一瞥令他心碎。

哦，是的，亚瑟在今天，失去了父亲。

“抱歉……”他呢喃，垂下头去，轻轻地把亚瑟揽进怀里。

方才他们数次提起过乌瑟，但彼时亚瑟的注意力大多在魔法和秘密上，这时候，悲伤才姗姗而来，亚瑟与梅林心意相通后的心安，将这一讯息带来的伤痛渲染得更加浓重了，他也有了可以肆意哭泣的肩膀，而那个人正抱着他，精瘦的胳膊箍着他的，支撑着他。

窗外，云层正在散去。

*

乌瑟的葬礼在太阳出来的一瞬间就开始了。

山丘上，亚瑟注视着旗子被降下，直到卡梅洛特的城墙阻挡了他的视线。

一缕青烟在城墙头飘起，意味着卫兵熄灭了每一根火把，意味着旧王的离去和新王的诞生。

朋友们远远地等在王储身后，等着他。此刻，他似乎已经不能被称之为王储了，莫嘉娜已经加冕为王，他只是一个逃亡的流浪儿。

一个连自己父亲的葬礼都无法出席的失败者。

梅林驱马来到他身旁，一声不吭，但亚瑟似乎能听到他的声音，就像往常那样，他本身的存在就是无言的安慰。

“唱一首歌吧，梅林。”亚瑟突然说。

魔法师眨眨眼睛。

“就唱那首，你给巨人唱的。”

梅林垂眸应允。

那是他从一位云游商人处学来的，有着悠长的调子。

*

曾经，我也离开了家乡，

我追寻真理，爱，还有无止尽的荣耀，

离家的道路漫长而荒凉，

但我在乎朋友，战友，和陌生人的目光。

曾经，我还能找到回家的路，

那是蜜一般的地方，有我的母亲和父亲的坟墓，

我曾采下洁白的野花，放在爱人的发间，

她是那么美，那么耀眼夺目。

曾经，我有着坚定的信仰，

海洋湛蓝，天空晴朗，

我的孩子跟随我的脚步，

再也没有回来啊，再也没有回来。

曾经，我还记得家乡……

那儿有我爱的人，恳求我不要离开……

让我再次踏上归程吧……

看呐，我找到了回家的路。

*

莫嘉娜的追兵根本没有受到葬礼的影响，他们日夜奔波逃避追捕，至少生命之杯在他们手中，梅林也可以无顾忌地使用魔法了。

但作战时，亚瑟总是要他待命，并对其他人要求：“不要杀了他们，他们是受到魔药影响的普通人。”

是不忠诚于你的普通人！梅林在心里想，可他无法狡辩，任何普通民众得知自己的王子变成了公主都会动摇的。

无法下重手的结果就是他们疲于奔命，亚瑟本来就有伤在身，梅林的治愈魔咒又不那么灵光，没有草药库存的盖乌斯也很伤脑筋，他的伤势好得很慢。不过比起外伤，所有人都知道，现在压在亚瑟身上最重的那道枷锁，是他的责任和他目前处境相悖这一事实。

莫嘉娜上位没有多久，她残酷无情的名声就已经传播到了卡梅洛特的边境，这儿的人们刚得知自己有了女王，紧跟而来的就是更加严苛的赋税制度。

还有全盘推翻乌瑟旧政，取而代之对巫师极度纵容的新策。

一时间，巫师们成了新贵族，其他国家的巫师们也闻声而来涌进这原本驱逐他们的土地，新仇旧恨，卡梅洛特在短短一个月内成了恐慌和灾难的国度。

“莫嘉娜到底在想什么？她把国家搞成这个样子……对她有什么好处？”高文坐在火边嚷嚷着，完全罔顾使眼色让他闭嘴的兰斯洛特。

亚瑟就坐在他对面，好似没有听到他在说什么。

“她不需要什么好处，成为女王就是她想要的一切，”莱昂跟道，“与其说成为女王，不如说打败亚瑟，把他最在乎的东西踩在脚下使劲折磨才是她的重点。”

亚瑟依旧一言不发，沉默地拨着木柴。

最近他十分安静，谁也没心情说笑话，他也几乎不露出笑容，但他也不抱怨。

梅林总用担忧的眼神瞅他，但偶尔，只有他俩在一起的时候，亚瑟会靠着他叹息。

“我该怎么做，梅林，我该怎么做……”

梅林宁愿过以前那种动不动挨打时不时挨骂的日子，也不希望现在这样，眼看着爱人憔悴消瘦下去，就连他都不知道亚瑟现在到底是多自责，愤怒、悲伤和苦痛他都埋在心里，根本不和任何人说。

甚至，当团队里的大家提起反攻的任何计划，亚瑟都兴致寥寥，“放弃吧，没有人会赞助一个没有继承权的女人一兵一卒。”最开始他还这么反驳，到后来，亚瑟对任何建议都无动于衷了。

最终，十二月过去，那一天到来。

“你们应该去其他国家的骑士团里谋求一席之地。”

一月的上午很冷，他们躲藏在一个山洞里，外面正下着雪。

“亚瑟？”

所有人都震惊地看着他。

而他站在山洞口，望着外面白茫茫的世界，单薄的身影挡不住雪地明晃晃的反光。

“跟着我已经没有任何好处，我说，你们得离开。”亚瑟好几天没有说过这么多话了，看样子这番话在他嘴里已经嚼了很久。

“亚瑟，我们不是为了好处跟随你的——”莱昂率先说。

“我知道，”亚瑟没有看向他的骑士长，他回过头去，雪景映衬得他脸色更加苍白，“但不能这样下去了。”

“亚瑟——”其他人都站起来。

“如果你们还把我当作领队，那就服从我最后的命令，我命令你们解散。”亚瑟终于正视了他们的眼睛，从他们脸上一一看过去，“等雪停了就走吧。”

梅林想要说些什么，但他张张嘴还是决定什么也不说，他不怕亚瑟赶他，但他担心……他害怕听见亚瑟会有那个念头。

这段时间天气越来越冷，亚瑟和他之间的距离也似乎越来越远，一个月前在城堡废墟里开诚布公的那一晚仿佛是一年前的事了一般，他们没有时间享受亲密的恋爱时光，总是在赶路，总是在听闻沿途的悲号，并解决那些使人沮丧的事故。

他俩都没心情谈情说爱，偶尔一个眼神，擦过的指尖，疲惫的拥抱就是全部。

雪还没有停，但亚瑟叫上了梅林准备离开，盖乌斯因为腿脚不好，早早被安置在了埃尔多过冬。

“你得说服他！卡梅洛特还指望他呢！他不能就这样……”莱昂小声地和梅林说着，亚瑟已经走到雪地里去了，谁也不敢去拦他，谁也不敢违背他“最后的命令”。

“我不知道……”梅林焦虑地看向那个人的方向，他居然已经走得那么远了。

“实在不行就用魔法！！你可是魔法师！！为什么莫嘉娜可以改变人心？你不能吗？”高文叫嚷着，“改变他的想法！！去啊！！”

“那不是真的！莫嘉娜的做法低劣无比！我不能这样对他！”梅林喊道。

“为什么不能！他难道真的要放弃一切？你难道真的要看着他放弃一切？王国？人民？责任？你知道他不能！我都知道！”高文一把拉过兰斯洛特和珀西瓦尔，“你们说是不是！说啊！”

大家都看着他。

梅林何尝不知道！

“你的确应该做点儿什么，梅林，他会被自责压垮的，你会失去他，”兰斯洛特仿佛洞悉一切的眼睛注视着他的朋友，“做点儿什么。”

“是啊，做点儿什么。”

“我们都无能为力。”

“他只有你了。”

不然你会失去他。

梅林猛地转头看向亚瑟的方向，那儿已经只剩下一个黑点，亚瑟没有等他。

他点点头。

“我们会等你消息，你知道怎么找到我们，”他们每个人都揪下了几根头发放进一个小布包里交给梅林，“随时。”

梅林带着朋友们的嘱咐追着亚瑟而去。


End file.
